The Beginning
by Slopopina
Summary: Regina is Severus Rogue's twin sister. They soon meet Lily Evans, who becomes their best friend, if not family. This is the story of their years of study in Hogwarts. Friendship, love, family, hatred, suffering. All those things who make us the adults we are, the three students will go through them all. Warning: It's a SQ story. Rated M (esp. at Chapter 7).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**Since I'm a huge fan of HP and OUaT, I thought I could maybe do something about that! This is a 7 chapter story. Each chapter is equivalent to one year of study in Hogwarts. This is the story of HP's parents when they were students, and how they became what we all know. And it's also a SQ story. I'm a huge fan of Regina and Severus Rogue's complexity and you'll probably see that very soon. This is the main reason why the two of them are twins…**

**My story is entirely written and complete, and I'll post every other day, I think. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it. If you don't want to, it's fine too. Just hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**S.**

**Chapter 1. The beginning of the end. First Year.**

Regina Snape had never had an easy life. Her mother, Cora Snape, had always been very demanding with her. Her father, Tobias Snape, was a cruel Muggle who had no consideration whatsoever for his children. And finally her twin brother Severus was not happy. She was born just before him, and as the big sister, she had always wanted to protect him, and make him smile. While her mother was not neither tender nor loving, she had never harmed her. And her father was a cruel man, but he had never beaten her, because she was a girl. Severus had not that chance. The first time Henry had got really angry with him – for no apparent reason – he had broken up his leg. These "accidents", Regina could not remotely remember them all. There were far too many of them. In an attempt to protect her brother, she had discovered her powers at six years old. She had knocked out her father, simply by screaming at him to stop. And Severus had found his powers right after her, healing himself for the first time.

Regina was a skinny little girl, without the fair beauty so many young girls have. She was not loved, not desired, and not taken care of. She never smiled, and never laughed. Except when she was alone with Severus, escaping their parents, and pretending to be important persons with incredible powers. Then, one could have seen this spark in her eyes, and this mesmerizing smile. They were not much, but for a trained eye, they were everything: the promise of a true beauty resting, waiting to be unleashed. Her little brother was quite the same as his sister. Although he was not as graceful and his face traits were rougher, his smile and his love for his sister were transfiguring him most of the time.

They grew up in their own bubble. Waiting for nothing from their parents, but living for each other. Their mere presence could ease their aches and brighten their days. They didn't even need to speak. They just needed each other, as a house needs a pillar, or a person needs air to breathe.

They were eight when they saw _her_ for the first time. They were not far away from home, just playing in the nearest clearing.

"Sev, I think I heard someone over there" little Regina had said.

"Must be some Mudblood, Gin" he had casually answered her.

"I know, silly. I was thinking maybe we could scare them?" she had mischievously grinned.

They were not mean, and didn't enjoy cruelty. But the little education they had received was a bad one. They had been taught to despise those who didn't have magic, and how could a child distinguish between these two difficult notions of good and evil? How could they understand that there is a fine line between the two? They were just children, happy to be together, and trying to prove themselves that they were worth the respect they had never been showed.

And so they had observed from the distance, and hidden by the bushes, the two little girls who were playing. Although one of them was clearly a Muggle, the other one seemed to be a witch without realising it. As the first one was rather insignificant, the other one was radiant. Her red hair were shiny, her smile was ravishing, and her green eyes were sparkling, even from a distance. When Regina had turned to Severus to ask him what he thought about her, she had not been able to capture his attention. He was completely and utterly focused on the red-head girl, and seemed to have forgot her presence. She could remember the moment perfectly: the first time her brother had not paid attention to her, and behaved with the same indifference as her parents. Hurt, the little girl had left her brother, tears in her eyes, and had waited for his return. Days after days, Severus had then insisted for them to go back to the girls. And they had. One thing leading to another, they had eventually talked with the red-head Severus seemed to like so much, and she had become their only friend.

Her name was Lily Evans. Although she didn't seem to share Severus' obvious obsession, she was quite fascinated by him, and always looked at him with a sort of veneration. But she looked at Regina the same way, which clearly annoyed Severus. Regina had forgot about her brother's indifference that first time they had met Lily and had forgiven him. But she had never talked about it with him, and had never mentioned what she thought she had understood about Severus' feelings.

And here they were, in the train leading them to Hogwarts, with Lily. They were having a discussion about the four houses, when two boys and a girl interrupted them. While Regina and Severus were, according to their education, attracted to the Slytherin House, the three others obviously despised the house.

"Charming future little Gryffindors here, are we not?" Regina sarcastically asked.

"Absolutely, got a problem with that?" the blonde girl responded in the same manner.

"Well, no. If you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy…" Severus said.

The twins shared a smirk. One of the two other boys – who, truth be told, was quite handsome, even for an eleven-year-old boy -, added:

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

The three of them started to laugh, while Regina and Severus gritted their teeth. The latter was about to say something when Lily stepped in, and said:

"Don't mind them, Severus. They're not worth it. Let's go."

Lily, Severus and Regina stood up and left, while the other boy – the one with an uncertain hairstyle – said:

"See you, Servilus".

Regina turned up so fast with her wand handed high, the boys didn't even see her. But the blonde girl did, and her wand was ready in her hand, too. They confronted, measuring each other and trying to intimidate one another. But none of them lowered their wand.

"Tell your "_friends"_ to think twice before nicknaming my brother. I will not hesitate to hurt you." Regina menacingly said. At first, the two boys were tempted to laugh at Severus for letting a girl defend him, but Regina's aura was so impressive and dissuasive in that moment that they shut their mouths. The blonde girl also seemed impressed, but not enough as to remain silent.

"And what's your name, Slytherin girl?" she smirked.

"My name is none of your concern, but will soon be your worst nightmare…" Regina answered. She looked the girl from head to toe, before adding: "Miss Swan".

The girl's mouth fell open at that, and Regina left the compartment with a victorious smile. While they were looking for other places, Lily asked:

"How did you know her name?"

"It was written on her suitcase", Severus said before she could answer Lily.

The twins appreciatively smiled at each other.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they were told to wait in front of a hat, named the Sorting Hat, which would determine to which of the four schools the new students would be assigned. They were called by their surnames, in an alphabetic order. The first one to be called who was not unknown to the three friends was the handsome boy they had seen in the train.

"Black Sirius… Gryffindor".

This Sirius seemed to be relieved, Regina noticed. _Foolish little boy_, she thought. Funny fact, a dark-haired handsome girl whose name was Black as well had been sent to Slytherin just before him. Bella-something, Regina couldn't remember exactly.

"Evans Lily"

Severus and Regina looked at each other expectantly and worriedly.

"Gryffindor"

They couldn't help the disappointment they both felt. When Black tried to make room next to his own place, while smirking at the twins, Lily haughtily looked at him, and chose the opposite sit, which made them widely smile.

"Potter James"

_And here comes idiot number 2_, Regina thought.

"Gryffindor"

"Snape Regina"

Regina suddenly felt very self-conscious and scared. Severus reassuring look calmed her enough to walk without hesitation. When she sat on the chair, she noticed the Swan girl mouthing "Regina" and winking at her. _She winked at me_, she thought disbelievingly.

"Slytherin"

She broadly smiled at her brother, and raised her eyebrows at the blonde girl, as if to challenge her.

"Snape Severus… Slytherin"

Severus joined her, and sat between the Prefect and her. They tenderly smiled at each other, and regretfully smiled at Lily, from across the room, who seemed fairly displeased with her location, so far away from her friends. Their respective thoughts were interrupted by:

"Swan Emma"

The blonde girl wasn't scared when she moved to the hat and sat. In fact, she was even smiling, and Regina couldn't help but feel impressed, nor could she avoid noticing that she had shining green eyes, a little like Lily's… if not brighter.

"Gryffindor"

The blonde didn't stop smiling, and went to sit next to Potter and Black. Regina didn't understand the dash of disappointment that filled her, but didn't think twice about it. Instead, she decided to focus on her neighbour, who was named Black.

"Any filiation with the Gryffindor boy?"

"Actually, he's my cousin… or should I say was. Our entire family has been in Slytherin, I'm pretty sure my aunt is about to disinherit him…" she laughed.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it deserved indeed?" she ironically answered.

The girl's name was Bellatrix, and Regina immediately clicked with her. She was very smart, beautiful and funny. She was a lot like her cousin, if only physically – they both shared this remarkable and unmistakable beauty – even if she had a darker side to her that was clear to Regina, and which she found rather endearing. Her brother met her as well, but seemed a little more reserved, as if he was waiting to make his opinion about her.

The dinner ran smoothly. The professor Dumbledore, the fortyish Headmaster, made a speech, after which all the students were led to their respective dormitories. Lily smiled at the twins from the distance, and waved at them. They enthusiastically answered her in the same manner. This didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix.

"Be careful, Reg. She's a Gryffindor."

"Don't fret, Bellatrix. She was our friend before Hogwarts".

"Well, my point exactly!" Bella answered "She _was_ your friend. Past tense"

Severus tensed. She felt his unease – mostly because she was feeling it as well – so she smiled politely, and took her brother's hand, squeezing it lightly. He looked at her, and they shared in their look all the reassurances they couldn't voice in that moment. When they arrived, they noticed that the boys and the girls were not sleeping in the same bedrooms. They again shared a look, but this time it was a worried one, and their kiss goodbye didn't ease their worries.

Regina didn't sleep well this night. First, for the first time in her life, she was separated from her twin brother. They had always been used to sleeping in the same room before. Second, she couldn't help but being worried about Severus and Lily. Could the three of them stay friends despite the separated houses? Would they have to be enemies? And her biggest worry of all: would Severus be in a lot of pain because of his feelings for Lily, with the time passing by?

When she woke up, she hurried to wash and dress, and walked to the common-room, waiting for her brother. He arrived only seconds later, and they went to the Great Hall to have their breakfast. They were about to sit at the Slytherin table when they saw Lily, waving them to come sit with her. Their hesitation didn't last, and they happily went to her, sitting on each of her sides.

"Hey guys! So how was that first night?" Lily enthusiastically asked.

"Weird" Regina grumbled.

"You really can't get enough of me, sis'" smiled Severus.

She was about to protest when she noticed his pride and the love that had infiltrated his irises. So she fondly smiled back, and opted to tell the truth.

"You know I can't"

"Ok, well tell me! Who is sleeping in your dormitory?" Lily urged them.

"Hum… Bella, Perkins, two other girls I haven't talked to yet." Regina shrugged.

"Evan, Avery, Mulciber and Wilkes". Severus enumerated.

"Wow, you already have so many friends, Sev?" Regina exclaimed surprised.

"Can't really call them friends. They just speak a lot… and…" he watched Lily from the corner of his eyes, and seemed to change the sentence he was about to say "and they were quite proud to give me their surnames. Avery, Wilkes and Mulciber wouldn't even give their names, they were far too eager to let me know about their Pure-Blood lineage…"

"Pure-Blood? You told me that it didn't make any difference!"

Lily looked at her friends, panic shining inside her eyes.

"And we didn't lie, Lil. But it makes a difference for some people" Regina explained.

"Nobody asked me about my parents yesterday…"

"To be honest…. The purity of lineage is more important in Slytherin than in any other houses…" Severus slowly said.

"And…did you know that?" Lily asked, already a little accusing.

The twins winced.

"Well… yeah, sorta" reluctantly affirmed Regina.

"But we promise it doesn't change anything for us, even if we're in Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, now!" Severus added very fast. Regina smiled her agreement. This calmed down Lily who gladly smiled back even if the ghosts of her worries were still lingering in her eyes.

"So, you didn't tell us! Who are your roommates?" Severus subtly changed the subject.

"Amy, Alice, Bertha, and… Emma" Regina noticed the contempt Lily had used to pronounce the last name.

"I'm sorry for you, Lil" sincerely said Regina.

"She's so full of herself, you seriously have no idea, Gina!" angrily added the young girl.

"Not everyone has the chance to have your kindness and your heart, Lily" Severus muttered.

"Thank you Sev", murmured in the same kind Lily, and while she did, her eyes were sparkling with adoration.

Regina couldn't help smiling at this. Maybe the fears she had experienced the night before were irrational and she had no reason to fret about it. Everything would be figured out, and they would still be friends, and Sev's heart wouldn't be shattered into pieces because Lily didn't love him back. Her thoughts were stopped by Lily who exclaimed pretty loudly.

"God, I so hope we'll have all the same classes!"

"Really? I would be sorry to puke on you if we did have all our classes with those Slytherins" a boy sarcastically said.

The three of them turned around in the same motion and saw the three Gryffindors they had met on the train. The boy who had spoken was Potter. And Black was silently laughing next to him. Swan's face was on the contrary impassive. While Black and Potter sat next to Severus, Swan sat next to Regina.

"Hello, Regina" she said sufficiently.

Regina could already hear the boys annoying her brother, but she couldn't help answering the girl.

"Miss Swan" she coldly replied.

"Miss Swan? Seriously? You don't know my name?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I do. I am well aware of your name, but I only tell my friends' names. I have no interest in speaking with an insignificant Gryffindor stranger." She told her, staring directly in her eyes. _They're blue today_, Regina thought.

"That much is clear. No need for the drama though. I was not going to bother you, you know. I just wanted to talk with you." She soothingly said.

"I hope there is no misunderstanding here, Miss Swan. For the ten years you've been doing… God knows what you've been doing… I lived with my brother, having just him and loving only him. He's everything I have, and I have no intention to be friends or even talk with persons like yourself."

"Like myself? What is that supposed to mean?" the blonde angrily asked.

"You are full of yourself, smug, unpleasant, disdainful, sno…"

"Yeah, ok I think I get the picture, here." Swan interrupted her. "But just so you know, I am not the one acting disdainfully right now, Your Majesty. I really thought you were different, you know."

Regina could think of no reply, and just stared blankly at the girl. She wondered what the girl meant by her last statement but she suddenly heard the insults her brother was being subjected to. Though before she could do anything about it, Lily screamed:

"You spoiled little rats! You don't get to speak to him like this. You're not worth the shit of his dog."

Regina had never heard Lily sworn before.

"Come on, guys. Let's go!"

She was outside the Great Hall before they could have closed their mouths, still hanging open in shock. They looked at each other, the shock still present in both their features, and widely smiled. They were both impressed with their friend. They quickly left the room and joined Lily outside.

"I can't believe the Sorting Hat sent me in this House! I am nothing like them! They aren't brave, they're just trying to take advantage of persons weaker than them!"

"Hey! I'm not weaker!" Severus said, offended.

"Of course not… this was not what I meant… they were outnumbering you…" Lily tried to backpedal.

"Well actually, we were six, three each" clarified Regina.

"But you were busy with Emma, and I didn't want to get angry at those jerks on the first day!" Lily explained.

"Guess it's too late for that" teased Severus.

"Shut up, Sev" Lily said, but her voice was filled with love. "At least, now, I know what to expect from them. What did Emma want, Gina?"

Severus also turned to her, waiting for her answer.

"_Swan_ – she emphasized the name – wanted us to be friends…"

Her brother's eyes were wide open.

"Really?" disbelievingly asked Lily.

"And what did you say?" expectantly asked Severus.

"I… told her, with all the courtesy and politeness you know I use with people like her, to take a hike". She smirked.

Severus and Lily laughed out loud.

"Ok, guess she didn't see that one coming" said Lily, still laughing.

"Probably not" conceded Regina.

"But why did she ask you that, Gin?" Severus eagerly asked.

"No idea… maybe she was trying to make fun of me" Regina shrugged.

They didn't talk about the incident anymore, and went to the headmaster of their respective Houses to get their timetables.

"Meet us in ten minutes in the Great Hall, Lil" Severus told her.

"No problem, Sev!" answered their friend.

Ten minutes later, they were comparing their schedules, glad to notice that they indeed shared many lessons.

"Perfect, we have Transfiguration together and then Potions and also Defence against the Dark Arts this afternoon!" widely smiled Lily.

"Great" affirmed Severus.

"We should go in Transfiguration now though, if we don't want to be late" Regina said.

They walked to the classroom together, exchanging their first impressions, their fears and hopes. Lily clearly was afraid of what they would do, and feared not to be on the same level as the others. The twins immediately reassured her, saying that she had many powers, and that she already could perform most of the spells they had taught her. And this truly amazed Regina. After all, most of the kids couldn't willingly perform magic, while Lily had always been able to. Plus, once they had had their wands, and performed magic (even though they weren't allowed to) nearby the twins' house, Lily had succeeded almost everything. She had mastered _Reparo _and _Lumos_ right away, just like Regina and Severus. Regina was fond of these memories. She remembered the moment perfectly. They were just back from Diagon Alley, with their new wands and books, and they had wanted to train right away. They had opened the Standard Book of Spells of Severus, and had tried _Lumos_. The three wands had automatically lit up, which had made them drop the wands. They had laughed at their foolishness hysterically for ten minutes. This had brought the old Tobias out of the house, screaming at his kids to come home this instant. But this happy memory was stuck inside Regina's brains, and she smiled fondly remembering it.

The Transfiguration class was taught by the same woman who had led them to the Sorting Hat. She seemed very severe, but Regina decided right away that she liked her. Bellatrix was already sat, and smiled at her when she saw the girl, but quickly noticed Lily and turned around. Regina frowned.

They sat at the middle of the class, the two girls on each sides of Severus, and patiently waited for the class to begin. Regina noticed that Gryffindor and Slytherin students were careful not to be mixed up. Except for the three of them.

Swan was the last to enter the class, and sat next to Potter and Black, two rows in front of them. She also noticed a short and fat boy who was looking at the three Gryffindor expectantly. She rolled her eyes, and focused on the Professor.

"Welcome everyone in Transfiguration. You will call me Professor McGonagall. As you already know I am Gryffindor's Headmaster. I expect a lot of work in my class. If you work hard and have decent aptitudes, you will never have any problems with me. Be careful if you do not. Do not take Transfiguration lightly. It is one of the most complex and dangerous discipline. Anyone who disrupts my class will have a detention."

She had then transformed the table into a pig, and back in a table. They were all impressed, and the three friends shared excited looks. But they quickly realised they were very far from doing the same, when McGonagall asked them to transform a match into a needle. The exercise was very difficult. They were all focusing so hard on the match that Regina could see veins popping on some heads. The twins and Lily shared a disappointed look when they couldn't have any result after trying for 45 minutes.

"Maybe we don't focus enough" Severus desperately whispered.

"Or maybe it is because my parents are Muggles, and I will never be able to do it" said Lily, defeated.

"Hey beautiful, don't say that! It has nothing to do with it! I think we just don't trust ourselves hard enough, and we don't know what to expect. But I believe in the two of you, and I know you can do it. Maybe we could hold our hands and try again, focusing on each other? I'm pretty sure we could not fail if we tried this like that!" Regina encouraged.

Lily and Severus happily agreed, confident in their friendship and their unified powers. Under the table, Severus opened his left hand, waiting for his sister and Lily's hands. They took it, and they all squeezed forcefully, trying to focus once again on the match. At first, nothing happened. But after five minutes, they tightened their hands, and their matches got thinner and stickier. They were not completely needles, but they were at least closer to it, and they had had a result. They proudly smiled at each other but didn't let go of their hands. McGonagall approached them, and appreciatively looked at their almost-needles.

"Five points for Gryffindor and ten points for Slytherin" she almost affectionately said.

The three of them beamed. Regina noticed the look their Professor gave to their linked hands, without making any comment. She was obviously surprised. Regina smirked. Of course a Gryffindor couldn't understand that someone like them could be friends with Slytherins. She was proud of Lily in that moment. Potter and Black obviously had obtained the same results, since they also were given ten points. This made the three friends darkened.

"I must say, I am rather surprised that five students succeeded in having results in their first class. Even though I didn't see any proper needle, the results are very satisfying."

But this clearly did not prevent her from giving them a huge amount of work for the following day. At the end of the hour, they had Herbology while Lily had Charms, and they had to part ways. This class was quite boring and the twins immediately hated it. Bellatrix, Mulciber and Avery joined them to make fun of the Professor, a little plump woman.

Still laughing, they went to the Great Hall to have lunch, and realised they wouldn't be able to eat with Lily. However, the girl was not alone and seemed to enjoy the company of a dark-haired girl, with big brown eyes, and a beautiful smile.

Regina noticed that Potter, Black and Swan had new friends, too. The little fat boy she had seen earlier, and a very thin boy who looked sick but kindly. _Ridiculous_ she thought. After the lunch they joined Lily and went to the Potion class together.

The Professor Slughorn was nothing like his colleagues. He was enormously fat with a gingery blond moustache and straw coloured hair. He was very jovial and seemed to be a good-natured man. Finally, he was the Head of the Slytherin House. As soon as the lesson began, Regina had a feeling about it, that the lesson would be full of surprises… and damn was she right!

Slughorn told them to make a potion which was supposed to cure the furuncles. They all opened their books, and proceeded. Regina noted that her brother was very meticulous and reflexive about the ingredients. Twice he didn't follow the exact instructions of the book, but had the expected effect. She was impressed with his obvious talent in potions. Lily was a lot like him in her way of doing things, but never did she departed from the book's instructions. At the end of the class, Severus' potion had the exact deep blue colour described in the book, Lily's potion was almost as Severus', and Regina's was the same deep blue as her brother's but some plumes of pink smoke were escaping from the fluid. Slughorn passed in front of several potion, his head nodding at some. He appreciatively smiled at Regina's, vigorously nodded at Lily's and completely stopped at Severus', a delighted smile painted on his face.

"This potion is absolutely perfect! Congratulations, my boy. I can see you added some ginger"

Severus nodded, obviously pleased.

"Not very orthodox, but utterly impressive! 10 points to Slytherin!" he enthusiastically added.

Severus beamed.

"Perfect, wash your tools and come back tomorrow, my dears" Slughorn concluded.

They were doing just what the teacher had instructed when Potter passed by next to Severus and whispered:

"Proud of your moment of glory? Enjoy it while it lasts, I'm pretty sure it won't often happen, Servilus."

This time, Regina didn't think twice about it, and Lily was not fast enough to step in. No one would mess with her little brother. She handed her wand up high, and without saying anything, not even planning on doing anything (she just wanted to frighten the insufferable boy), furuncles started to erupt all across his face and arms. The room fell silent, and Regina threateningly and clearly said:

"Don't ever call my brother that again"

Lily gently grabbed her arm and pulled it down, broadly smiling and added:

"We wouldn't want that horrible furuncles to cover your body for ever, though. Here, let me help you with Severus' _perfect_ potion"

And with that, she took the little cauldron and emptied its contents on Potter's head. The class burst out laughing. Potter's furuncles disappeared, but he was still shocked with what had just happened. He was about to finally say something when Slughorn interrupted them all. Regina, horrified, realised that they were still in class and wondered how many points she had just lost with the all ordeal, or even worse, if she was about to have a detention on her first day. Lily was having the same thoughts, if her looks were anything to go by…

"What's your name, girl?" Slughorn asked Regina once the silence was back in the class.

"Regina Snape, Professor" she humbly answered.

"Did you intend to make a nonverbal spell?" eagerly asked the enormous professor.

"Absolutely not, Professor. I didn't mean to hurt him." She honestly answered.

"What did you mean to do?"

"I wanted to frighten him, Professor."

"And why's that, Regina?"

"Because he insulted Severus, and I wanted to dissuade him from doing it again, Professor" Regina was beginning to lose her temper. Slughorn didn't seem shocked by the change in her voice, and turned to Lily.

"And I suppose you wanted to help this boy?"

"Not really, Professor. I didn't want Regina to be punished for it." Lily proudly said, even if it was clear to Regina that she hated herself for the first impression she must have given to Slughorn.

"What is your name?"

"Lily Evans, Professor."

Slughorn finally turned to Severus:

"Well, I guess this is the living proof that your potion was indeed perfect, boy. What's your name?"

"Severus Snape, Professor"

Slughorn looked at Regina and then back at Severus, his eyes lit up, and he chuckled. The three friends were far too stunned to react, or even exchange glances.

"The class is dismissed, you can go now. The three of you stay with me, will you?"

The students went away, Potter and Black giving them murderous looks on their way out, to which they all answered in the same kind, and they were finally alone with their teacher. The latter once again chuckled while looking at them.

"Stop being so fearful, my dears. You are not going to be punished." he fondly smiled.

He was looking at them as if he had suddenly found a rare treasure.

"So you are brother and sister, correct?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes. She's my twin sister, Professor." Severus answered.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor, Lily" he added.

"I am, Professor." She said.

"And still you defend Slytherins" his eyes were openly curious, as if he was trying to understand a very difficult problem.

"They are my friends more than they are Slytherins to me, Professor." She said matter-of-factly "And it may be because of my Muggles lineage, but I really don't understand why Slytherins and Gryffindors should be dissociated and couldn't be friends!" she vehemently added.

"Your two parents are Muggles?" he avidly asked.

"Yes, they are, Professor" For the first time, her voice was uncertain and shy. Regina took her hand to try and reassure her. She knew the subject to be sensitive for her. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Slughorn.

"I see. Would you be interested in joining my club, dears?" he joyfully asked.

The children looked at each other, completely startled, before uncertainly answering their approbation.

"Perfect. We'll meet here on Friday night, then. Have a good afternoon."

With that, he turned around and left the room. The trio didn't linger in the classroom, and hurriedly went to the Defence against the Dark Arts class, without daring to speak about what had just happened. However, they got lost, and arrived 5 minutes late.

The professor was a rather short but thin man, with mid-long dirty-blond hair who had a kind of creepy smile. He laughed when the trio entered his class, which sent chills to all the students. Even his laugh was disturbing.

"Late for the very first lesson of the year, are we?"

"Sorry we're late, Professor. We got lost." Sheepishly said Regina.

"Take a seat" offered the man. And his politeness sounded more like a threat.

They silently sat, and the professor resumed speaking.

"As I said, I am the Professor Gold, and I'll be teaching you how to defend yourselves against the dark forces which surround you. This is a highly difficult subject, and only the bravest and inherently talented students will be able to master it."

Black turned around to look at Severus, with a smirk. Regina's features darkened. She would have to teach good manners to all of them… But Swan lightly hit him in the ribs and he turned around. _Interesting_, Regina thought.

By the end of the class, they had learnt how to use a protective shield with the spell _Protego_, and to disarm their adversaries with _Expelliarmus_. The least one could say was that Gold didn't bother to wait for students to succeed a spell before trying another one. He pushed his students, and those who couldn't follow were simply left behind. The twins had succeeded both the spells right from the first time, and Lily had got it quite quickly as well. Like the Gryffindor trio, much to their regret.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. They would eat their breakfast with Lily and then have their classes, often all together. When she could not be with them, Lily would hang out with Ruby and Alice, two of her roommates. Alice was a kind-hearted girl, with a round face and short hair. Ruby was already a beautiful eleven-year-old. The twins would stay with Bellatrix, Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes, and Evan Rosier every time they wouldn't get the chance to be with Lily. But being with them was less funny, and more hateful. They were obsessed with Pure-Bloods and would bully the Muggle-borns. However, they never said anything about Lily. Either they didn't know about her lineage, or they chose to ignore it out of respect for the twins, but Lily never had been subjected to insults. At first, the twins had found the whole bullying funny. But soon Regina tried to talk to her brother about it, more and more ill-at-ease to speak about that.

"What do you mean "I'm not sure if that's nice"? Of course it's not. But it's funny."

"Well, I'm not sure I find it very funny, then" answered Regina.

"Come on, Gina. You were the first to laugh about it." Urged Severus.

"I know Sev, but… it just doesn't feel right. I don't think it is well-founded. Look at Lily!"

"What is it to look about her?"

"Her parents are Muggles, and she's brilliant! Her blood doesn't change anything about her powers!" exclaimed Regina.

"Lily is… she's nothing like anyone else." Muttered Severus.

"And out of respect for her, we shouldn't behave like this with Muggle-borns." Insisted Regina.

"She perfectly understands what she means to us and what… _they_ mean to us" explained her brother.

The dispute had kept on, and had finally settled, none of the twins wanting to argue with one another. They decided not to talk about it anymore, and Severus promised not to bully Muggle-borns himself. Regina was glad. She didn't want to be hateful and despising. She just wanted her bother, Lily and herself to be happy. To be free from all their problems, and live a peaceful and joyful life.

"We should go, we are going to be late to the Slug Club" said Severus.

They waited for Lily at the entrance of the Great Hall and went to the dungeons. When they entered, they saw many older students (most of them Slytherins). They seemed very at ease, laughing, talking and joking. They were all sitting around Slughorn, as if he was King Arthur with his Round Table. As soon as the professor saw them, a huge smile appeared on his face, and he encouraged them to sit in front of him. They did, Severus in the middle of the two girls, and Regina noticed that the chair next to hers was the only one unoccupied.

"We are waiting for a last guest, dear" Slughorn explained, following her train of thoughts.

As if on cue, the door opened, and Emma Swan stepped in. Regina growled. She sat next to her, flashing her a bright smile, while Regina rolled her eyes at her. Slughorn was a charming host, complimenting his students, asking them lots and lots of questions. The four first years were perfectly happy listening, and Slughorn probably guessed it and didn't urge them to speak. Regina recognised Lucius Malefoy, their Prefect, and Rodolphus Lestrange, two Fifth Years. While the latter was joking with his friends and the teacher, Emma turned slightly to her and asked:

"Did he invite you the day you attacked James?"

Regina tried not to react to her question. She didn't like this girl anyway. And she probably was a cherished little rich girl who knew nothing about the suffering, and who enjoyed being with important people just like her. _Here is something else I hate about Pure-Bloods_, she thought. _Wait WHAT_? Regina felt mortified about her thought. If Severus knew about that, he would be so very disappointed with her…

"Ok, maybe you could be at least a little civilised and answer the question, Your Majesty"

Swan tore her apart from her guilt. _This is worth a response, I guess_, Regina decided.

"Yes" she coldly said, wanting to discourage the girl to have a proper discussion.

"Yes you can be civilised and answer my question or yes he invited you the day you attacked James?"

_So much for discouragement_, deplored Regina. At the same time, she couldn't help feeling angry when Emma said James to qualify Potter. Of course, they were friends and it was only logical but she couldn't help the feeling anyway.

"Yes, Slughorn invited us the day we attacked your precious Jamie" Regina said, filling her voice with all the venom she could muster.

"Well technically, it was you who attacked him, not your friends" answered Emma, matter-of-factly.

"So? Are you going to avenge him?" Regina mocked her, her eyebrows raised in a challenging way.

"Absolutely not. He was being a total jerk to your brother."

Regina had to divert her attention to Slughorn not to show Emma her reaction. She was baffled. She thought Emma was everything like Potter and Black, but had been clearly misjudging the girl. Maybe she should try to really talk to her and listen to what the girl had to say.

"Although you two are kinda used to behaving like jerks, too." Added Emma.

_Or maybe not_, Regina decided.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, this is not my excuse you should seek, but rather the one of Muggle-borns you bully in a daily basis" Emma coldly answered.

Her eyes were utterly judging. And Regina hated it. She didn't need anyone to tell her what was right and what wasn't, or what she should or shouldn't do. She decided to remain silent, and ignore the girl. Emma dropped the subject, and behaved the same way. If Regina truly was honest with herself, she would admit that she was hurt to disappoint Emma Swan. But Regina was not ready to be rational. And she decided that it would be easier for her (and Severus) to simply hate the girl. It was nearly 9 p.m. when the enormous man told them to go back to their dormitories. Lucius approached the two little Slytherins to accompany them back. They said goodbye to Lily reluctantly and left.

The next morning they ate with Lily, as per usual.

"You know, we don't have much homework to do, and I was thinking… maybe we could explore the castle?" said enthusiastically Regina.

Severus winced. He had never been a huge adventurer.

"I'm not sure, Gin."

"Or maybe we could train with our magic?" said Lily.

The three of them agreed joyfully. And trained they did. They were obsessed with magic, each of them having something to prove to themselves. They quickly became the best of their classes in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defence against the Dark Arts (even if Gold was creepier than ever). They would not train in Potions, but Severus didn't need to, to be the very best in this class. He had a sort of intuition about it that filled Regina with pride. And Lily was a very close second, although she would scrupulously follow her book's instructions. The lessons of Herbology, History of Magic and Astronomy were boring to them, but their most hated subject was Flying. The Professor Hooch was very severe, and Severus and Lily were absolutely lame at flying. Regina was actually pretty good, but seeing her brother struggle so much with it, upset her to no end. Luckily, they shared this lesson with Hufflepuffs, and they were harmless enough not to make fun of her brother. Lily had told them how good Potter was on a broomstick, and how smug he would act about it, and Regina was glad they weren't with them for this class.

"What about Swan?" she asked as casually as possible.

Lily looked surprised, but didn't comment her question.

"She's very good too, actually."

Severus groaned and the discussion had turned to something lighter.

Two months later, the Quidditch Cup had begun and the three friends enjoyed the games very much. They would cheer for their team, and tease each other when Gryffindor or Slytherin would win – they were never happier than while teasing. Moreover, they had mastered every spells from their books, and were now borrowing from the library second-years ones to keep on training. They had never been happier nor prouder of themselves. They finally felt like they fitted somewhere – especially the twins who had always felt insecure with their parents.

Regina and Severus had no friends besides Lily. Even though they talked with some of the first years, they realised that they were avoiding them. _Maybe they found out about Lily's lineage_, Regina guessed. And she also realised she didn't care. Severus had been faithful to his word, and had stopped bullying Muggle-borns. They were living peacefully and happily, just like Regina had always dreamed of.

Potter, Black and Swan had integrated to their little group two new members: a certain Lupin, and Pettigrew. They were the skinny and fat boys Regina had already seen before. As the months passed, they grew more and more attached to one another. Also, they had stopped bothering Severus and had left him alone. Regina didn't know if she had succeeded in scaring them, or if she should thank Swan for it. Either way, she pretended they didn't exist, and they were acting the same way.

This was a little awkward at first, when she would sit next to Swan during the Slug Club and say nothing to her. But they quickly grew used to it. She never knew why Slughorn had invited her. And she never asked, for it would have made her acknowledge her existence. Slughorn had asked many questions to their four favourite first years. Lily had answered all his questions patiently and honestly. They had created a special bond, the three others had never had. Regina and Severus tried their best to dodge the questions about their family, even though Slughorn had seemed to understand the non-verbal answers nonetheless. But Swan… she had never answered any personal questions. Sure, she would laugh when a student would joke, and she would speak about magic when someone asked her questions, but she never revealed anything about her. When Slughorn had asked her where she came from, she simply shrugged smiling and answered:

"There is nothing to say, Professor"

He had tried to dig up, but she had refused to answer any questions. Therefore, Regina knew nothing about the Gryffindor girl, but that she was friends with insufferable boys. And as much as she tried to deny it, she was utterly curious about the blonde girl. Every time she wondered where she was from, who her parents were, and why she wouldn't say. Maybe her parents were famous… _no that's impossible we would know their names_, she objected to herself. _Maybe she's ashamed… because her friends are Pure-Bloods and she's not_? But that would also seem ridiculous… Regina was not a Pure-Blood, and she wasn't ashamed of it! Plus, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was also a Half-Blood, and there was no shame in it. The Swan's mystery was bothering her to no end, but she refused to speak to her, and remained faithful to her vow of ignorance. And Emma Swan never tried to speak to her again. She kept reminding herself that it was a very good thing, but she couldn't help feeling offended. And maybe a little disappointed. _No, not disappointed_ she thought. _Just offended_._ She should be lucky to speak to me._

In April, a couple months before the end of the year, Regina stormed in Severus' bedroom.

"Hey sis'. What's wrong?" he immediately asked her.

"I lost the Standard Book of Spells vol. 3! Have you seen it?"

They had also finished the Second-Year Programme and had begun the third one. She had to hand it back the same day to the library. And she felt sick to have lost such an important book. Charms was one of her favourite class.

"Yes, relax Gin. I took it the other day, and I think I threw it on the top of my closet" he nonchalantly answered.

"You did what?"

He voice was so threatening that her brother swallowed.

"I'm sorry Gina, I am going to take it back"

"And how, pray tell, will you do that? Have you seen the height of your closet? Why would you throw it there, Severus?"

Her brother reddened instantly and looked down at his shoes.

"Sev?"

He seemed to hesitate to say something.

"I… I had a sort of a fight with Mulciber and… he's the one who threw it?"

"A fight? Why? What happened, Sev?"

"Just drop it, ok? I don't want to talk about that!" he angrily answered her.

She looked at him, but decided not to force him to anything. Instead she just said:

"Well? How do we do it?"

"I dunno… maybe we could try to fly?"

"We have no broomsticks…" Regina sounded exasperated with his suggestion. Severus immediately felt self-conscious and answered:

"Well, we have wands, haven't we?"

"And you know a spell to fly?" she doubtfully asked.

"No, but we can maybe come up with something… how do you say up in Latin?"

"Seriously?! I have no idea, Severus!"

"Maybe try something with levitate? _Levitare_?" he tried, with his wand fixed on Regina.

"Fascinating…" she sarcastically laughed.

"Well help me!" he angrily said back.

She raised her wand at him:

"_Levite_" she tried.

"_Leviteo_" he replied.

"_Levi_"

"_Leviup_"

"_Leviup_? Seriously Sev?"

"Well, maybe if we combine two words it could work!" he innocently answered.

"Well, try something with the levitation of the body then, silly! Not _Leviup_…"

Their eyes flashed, thinking about the same thing, and screamed at the same time:

"_Levicorpus_"

Instantly, their bodies were thrown up in the air, as if held by the ankle, and the tipping over made their heads collide.

"OUCH!" they both screamed, holding their heads with both their hands.

"We succeeded" proudly and disbelievingly laughed Severus.

"We did!" joyfully answered Regina.

They laughed and hugged in the air, still hanging upside down.

"We are so good at magic" bragged Regina.

"I know!" happily said Severus.

They looked at each other fondly, and both their smiles slowly vanished.

"Ok… what now?" asked Regina.

"Shit…" answered Severus.

"So let me recap this real quickly. We are geniuses who found a spell without knowing the counter-spell, and without even being able to catch the book we wanted to catch in the first place, correct?"

"Oh shit!" repeated Severus, completely panicked.

They called for help, and Mulciber and Malefoy entered the room.

"What the hell…" Lucius muttered. Then the two guys burst out laughing.

"What is that spell?" hysterically laughed Mulciber.

"We don't know, we just tried it, to take back our book on the top of the closet" explained, with all the dignity he could muster, Severus.

"And what is the spell?" urged Malefoy.

"_Levicorpus_…"

Regina was losing her patience.

"Ok, can we focus here? We obviously need the counter-spell!"

But the two guys were laughing so hard they didn't even seem to hear her.

"FINE! _LEVICORPUS_" she screamed, furious.

They were now hanging in the air just like them, and finally stopped laughing.

"What the hell? Snape why did you do that?"

"Well, now maybe you will help us, instead of making fun of us." She coldly replied.

"What do you want us to do, Snape?" angrily added Mulciber. "We didn't even know the spell!"

"He's right, Regina. It is up to us to find the counter-spell. Come on, we have to think_. Levi_ was to levitate. And _corpus_ is for the body" calmly exposed Severus.

"So, we keep _corpus_ and we find something else than _levi_ to free ourselves?"

"Right. How do you say to free in Latin?"

"_Libere_" automatically answered his sister.

"Oh yes, right. Well then, _Liberecorpus_!" he tried on her.

"_Liberacorpus_" tried Regina.

Suddenly, Severus' ankle was free, and he loudly crashed on the floor.

"Oh my God, are you okay, Sev?"

"Yes, I'm fine" he grumbled.

He freed the three others, who crashed the same way.

"This was SO cool" said enthusiastically Mulciber. "I so need to show it to the others!"

With that, he quickly went out.

"You wanted to take back your book, right?"

The twins nodded, and Lucius said:

"_Accio_ book"

The Standard Book of Spells immediately landed on his hand. Regina and Severus stared at each other with delight. _We definitely have to learn that_, they both thought.

"You know, you're quite talented" said Lucius while giving them back the book. "It's really impressive to discover a spell at eleven years old!"

The twins beamed but had no idea what to answer to that, so they just remained silent. Lucius fondly smiled at them and left.

Up until the end of the year, _Levicorpus_ was in all the mouths, and people often got suspended in the air. Nobody knew who had created the curse, though. Nobody but the Slug Club, and some Slytherins. Lily had been very impressed when they had told her the story, and seemed to worship them even more. Slughorn had also been delighted to know about it.

"Well, well, well! Haven't we little geniuses, here? You will go very far, my dears, I am absolutely sure of it" he had proudly said.

But Emma's reaction had been the most important to Regina, even though she couldn't understand why. She hadn't said a thing, but she had stared at Regina during the whole story who had been explained by Lucius and Severus. And after Slughorn's comment, Regina had finally turned her head towards Emma, breaking her only rule "_pretend she doesn't exist_", and had stared back. They hadn't said anything. Emma had not smiled at her. She hadn't even looked at her like she was impressed. She had looked at her like she was seeing her, or trying to at least. She had seemed eager to understand what she was looking at. And Regina had been overwhelmed by it, but was determined not to break the eye-contact first. The silent exchange had lasted several minutes. Several minutes of total chaos in Regina's head. _What is her eyes' colour_? She couldn't quite comprehend why she even wondered this, but couldn't help wondering it anyways. Finally she had been unable to maintain it any longer, and obviously neither could Emma, because they had diverted their eyes at the exact same moment. Regina had reddened without knowing why, and had been unfocused for the rest of the evening.

At the end of the year, Regina was the best student in the Transfiguration class and Defence against the Dark Arts, although she shared the first place with her brother for the latter. Severus was also the best student in Potions. And Lily had distinguished herself in Charms and Herbology. If they were not the best, they were close seconds… except for Flying. Flying was James' special field, and he was also close second in every other subjects, much like Black, to the twins' dismay. But the Gryffindor boys were turbulent and while some teachers such as Hooch or Slughorn seemed to be quite fond of them, some others were not. Gold had made it pretty much obvious.

Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup and Hufflepuff won the House Cup that year. The trio was disappointed, but also a little relieved… this way no one would be teased on their defeat, and they found themselves rather happy with that.

When they came back to their houses for the summer, they promised each other to spend all their days together, not to be separated for more than a few hours to sleep. Their friendship was the most important thing in their lives, and Regina surprised herself to see Lily as her sister. And she was absolutely sure that Lily returned the feeling to both of them. This filled her with happiness… and fear. She was absolutely sure her brother didn't think about Lily as a sister. _But eventually he'll have brotherly feelings, or Lily will have love feelings maybe_, she reassured herself. _Anyway, I cannot do anything about it, and only time will tell… we love each other too much to ever hurt ourselves anyway… and this kind of friendship does mean a huge thing to us. Nothing will break us_.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The beginning of the process. Second Year.**

The summer was better than what the twins had expected. A routine had been put into place very quickly. Regina and Severus would escape their house early, and would wait for Lily next to the lake, under their tree. The tree wasn't far away from their house which allowed them to perform magic without being discovered by the Ministry. They would spend the morning together, and then go at the Evan's for lunch. Regina loved Lily's parents. They were always kind with their daughter's best friends and treated them with love and consideration. Petunia, Lily's sister, was not as understanding as her parents, though. And Regina knew she secretly hated the twins. But Petunia remained quiet and didn't do anything – except for the angry glares she would send their way every time they would laugh with her parents.

Then, the trio would go out for the rest of the day, with a picnic prepared by the Evans, and read their books over and over again. Lily was fascinated with Hogwarts: A History. They had read it a hundred times. Moreover, while most of the second years hated the History of Magic, with all the dates and goblins' names to learn, the trio was passionate with the subject. They often had long discussions about the history of their world, especially with the Evans, who were enthralled with learning everything about magic. Even Petunia, who didn't say anything, seemed enraptured when they would speak about goblins, dragons and wars.

The three of them were now capable of turning a hedgehog into a ball, and to attract objects to them. Their thirst for learning was insatiable, and their dreams were infinite. The more time they spent together, the more they needed each other. They were only completely happy when they were together and were already afraid of the start of the school year, when their routine would be different and they wouldn't be allowed to be together anymore.

"It sucks" complained Lily.

"It so does" confirmed Severus.

"Guys, we're gonna be fine. It's not like we won't speak to each other anymore" soothed Regina.

"It won't be the same" vehemently protested Lily.

"Plus, Lily will be all alone during some of the classes" deplored her brother.

"Besides, I will be with The Rascals" concluded Lily.

The Rascals was a code name they had found for Potter and his band. All their features darkened at the mention of their name.

"Maybe they'll be nicer this year?" suggested Regina.

"Do you think they are able to grow up like normal people?" laughed Severus.

"Well, I'm sure they won't be that bad for ever." Continued Regina.

To be honest, the pronoun she employed was mainly (if not only) directed to one person of the group: Emma. She had thought about her a lot throughout the summer.

"Do you think they'll be uglier, this year?" asked curiously Lily.

"Well… I certainly hope not for Pettigrew… if he gets any uglier than what he already is, he will be sent to Azkaban!" exclaimed Regina. The three friends laughed out loud and changed the subject, although Regina couldn't help wondering what Emma would look like this year.

The three friends had considerably grew up during the vacations. Severus hadn't quite changed (except for the fact that he now looked older than his age), but Regina and Lily had already begun to have more womanly figures. Their faces had become finer, and their breasts were slowly showing. They were completely different, and yet as beautiful in more ways than in one. Lily's eyes seemed to become greener and shinier, just like Regina's were darker and more sparkling. Both their hairs had grown. Lily's red mane was beautiful and Regina's black hair was marvellous. To top it all, the twins had turned twelve on the 9th of January and Lily on the 30th of the same month, but any person who would have crossed their ways would have thought the teens were fourteen or fifteen. The way they spoke, the way they looked and the maturity they transpired made them appear much older than they truly were. But what was really beautiful about the two little girls was not their precocious and unmistakable natural beauties, but the fact that they had no clue about it. Regina could see that Lily was very good-looking, and the latter realised Regina was handsome, but they never would have described themselves as beautiful.

The three friends saw the end of the summer arrive far too quickly to their liking and reluctantly said goodbye to the Evans. The train travel was dull. And Regina was disappointed: they hadn't seen the Rascals yet. As soon as they entered the Great Hall, they were torn apart when they realised that for the first time in two months they wouldn't eat together. They didn't say anything, but exchanged sinister looks when they separated. Regina and Severus didn't talk much that evening, and often looked at Lily who looked back at them, a painful smile on her face. A movement on Lily's right caught Regina's attention, and she saw Emma laughing while messing James' hair up. Emma captured her gaze and glanced back before quickly diverting her eyes. Regina, embarrassed, focused hard on her plate and didn't look at the blonde girl again. She felt stupid for even staring at her. _What's wrong with me? Stop thinking about her, you idiot!_ She reproached herself. Bellatrix asked her a question and she gladly welcomed the distraction.

Her first night felt much the same as the one she had previously spent one year ago in the castle, and Regina didn't sleep well that night.

At breakfast, Slughorn gave them their new timetables, after warmly welcoming his favourite students. As soon as they had them, they joined Lily to compare their schedules.

"We're having Potions, Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration together! That's even better than last year!" beamed Lily.

"We also have Flying together" sombrely added Severus.

The three of them winced, already knowing what was going to happen.

The first week was not exactly a walk in the park. First, their new lessons seemed pretty boring, considering the fact that they had been training all summer with the fourth year programme. They were already able to accomplish everything in all their classes, which also had its bright side, since they gained many points for their Houses. The Rascals' turbulence often resulted in losing the points Lily had obtained, which brightened the twins' mood. Of course, they wouldn't have told so to Lily, not wanting to upset her. But she obviously didn't need that to resent the idiots.

Second, the Flying lessons were even worse than what they had expected. Even though Potter didn't dare say anything, he looked at Severus mockingly, provocatively, and smugly. The three of them hated it. When they trained on their broomsticks with the Quaffle, Potter always threw it violently to Severus to try and destabilise him. Which often worked. Moreover, Potter seemed to look a little too pointedly at Lily to Regina's liking, and Severus obviously shared the impression, since he kept on throwing at Potter murderous looks, probably aimed at dissuading him of trying anything.

And finally, Emma had ignored Regina all week. She didn't want to think about it and tried her best to pretend that the girl didn't exist, but she was having a very hard time to convince herself, now.

They were currently in a Flying lesson, and Potter had the Quaffle. Already knowing what his next move would be, Regina prepared herself, and leaped to catch the ball once it was thrown. She didn't see that Emma had acted the same way, and didn't see her coming just in front of her, too focused on the ball. They violently collided, and fell off their brooms, Emma crashing on her. They weren't high so they didn't hurt themselves, but they were high enough for both girls to be unable to properly breathe for a few seconds. Emma had fell flat on Regina and was trying to stand back up. While trying, her eyes caught Regina's and she asked her, concerned:

"Are you okay?"

She mostly chocked the words, still a little knocked out, but Regina's breathe stopped. She suddenly heard her brother's scream, shook her head, and growled:

"Get outta me, idiot! And watch where you're going!"

Emma's eyes looked hurt and offended, and Regina immediately regretted her words. The blonde girl quickly stood up, took her broomstick and flew away before Regina could straighten up. Severus was already next to her.

"Are you okay, Gina?" he worryingly asked his sister.

"I'm fine" she frustratingly answered him.

"Did you see that?" he suddenly asked.

"See Emma knocking me out? Yeah, I was there" she snapped at him.

"No, silly. I was speaking about the fact that she also tried to stop the Quaffle…" he slowly murmured.

Regina thought about it, and felt even worse. Emma had tried to protect her brother and Regina had acted like… like Potter would have acted! She was feeling nauseous, now.

"Guess I owe her an apology" she muttered.

Severus raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. Emma didn't look at her for the rest of the lesson and avoided her in the locker room. _She won't be able to avoid me tonight, at the Slug Club_, thought Regina. The diner passed quickly, and the trio soon headed towards the Dudgeons. When they arrived at the door, Regina grasped Lily's hand and quietly asked her:

"Is Swan already inside?"

Lily was surprised, but looked inside the class anyway.

"No, she's not." She murmured back.

"Fine, go ahead, I'll join you later, then."

Severus looked at her understandingly, while Lily seemed lost, and they both entered the room without saying anything. Regina turned around, waiting for Emma to come, more and more nervous about what she was about to say to the girl. A few minutes later, Emma arrived, breathless. Her features tensed when she saw Regina, she averted her eyes and tried to bypass her to enter the class. Regina prevented her and annoyingly said:

"Wait, please. I would like to talk to you."

"In case you haven't noticed, Snape, we're already late. I'm sure this can wait" she angrily answered back, and tried once again to bypass the brunette.

Regina grasped her arm and murmured:

"Actually, it can't."

Emma lowered her eyes to her hand still grabbing her, and Regina quickly let her go. Emma then looked right in her eyes and calmly said:

"Ok. I'm listening."

Regina bit her lip, clenched her fists and finally inhaled deeply. Who could have guessed it would be so hard to apologise to someone?

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"That's all?" Emma, once again calmly asked.

"Yes. No. I mean I don't know, you're the first person I'm apologising to…" she admitted, still biting her lip.

"Well usually, you explain why you apologise" smirked Emma.

"And you would know that because you have many things to be sorry for, I suppose" Regina bit back.

"I know that because people often judge me without knowing me, and feel the urge to apologise once they realise how much they love me" smugly responded Emma.

"Be assured that I'm not apologising for misjudging you, and it has nothing to do with my feelings for you." Snapped Regina.

"Because you have feelings for me, Regina?" winked playfully Emma.

_She winked at me again!_ Regina thought, before realising what Emma had just said.

"Wait, wh… what?" she stuttered.

"You just said…"

"I know what I just said" angrily interrupted Regina.

"I'm sure you understand the necessity to explain why you apologise, now" smirked Emma again.

Regina was having a headache. She wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"Right. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I shouldn't have done that. And thank you for trying to catch the ball."

"It's okay, and you're welcome, Regina. Although I didn't do it for you." Flatly said Emma.

"Why did you do it?" asked Regina, curious.

"Because I hate bullying." Simply answered the blonde girl.

Regina blankly looked at her. Inside of her, the storm raged, though. She was moved by Emma's admission, and wanted to thank the girl again.

"You know Regina, I know you hate me and quite frankly, I don't like you much either. So, let's just go back at ignoring each other, and everything will be fine, yeah?"

Without waiting for an answer, Emma stormed off, and let the door open behind her. Regina simply followed her, and sat next to her completely numb. _She doesn't like me_, she thought. _Well, of course she doesn't, but you don't either, why would you care_? The rest of the hour went by in a blur and Regina didn't even notice the concerned looks on Severus and Lily's face.

Two weeks had passed since _the discussion_, and Regina had still not forgot about it. The three friends were in Transfiguration, and Regina was looking at the other students struggling to turn a bird into a goblet. Hers was already in front of her, just like Severus' and Lily's.

"Will you just tell us why you seem so sad these days?" asked Lily.

Had Regina not looked at her when she had spoken, she would never have believed she was talking to her.

"Sad? What do you mean sad? I may be a little thoughtful, but certainly not sad" protested Regina.

"You do seem sad to me, too, Gin" stepped in Severus.

"Yeah, of course" Regina sniggered. _Typical of Severus to take Lily's side_, she thought. As if Lily was guessing her thoughts, and wanted to prevent Severus from responding his sister, she subtly changed the subject.

"Have I already told you that Potter is going to present himself to the Griffindor players' recruitment?"

Severus' head immediately turned to Potter and measured him up.

"Do you thing he stands a chance, Lil?" he asked, obviously worried.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised…" slowly answered the girl.

"What position does he want to play?" asked Regina, trying to focus on the discussion.

"I have no idea"

They were still looking at the Rascals when Severus suddenly said:

"Hey! Have you noticed that Lupin isn't there, today? Didn't he miss a lot of classes, last year?"

Regina thought about it, but she couldn't care less about the sick-looking guy. Therefore she couldn't quite remember. However, Lily did.

"Yes, you're right. He is often absent"

"This is weird…" commented Severus.

Regina shrugged, not really interested. But she was still looking at the Rascals, as if she was indeed interested. The truth was her gaze was focused on a certain blonde girl who was vainly trying to change the bird. But she didn't seem really concentrated. Potter kept on making her laugh, and Black went one better. The sight made her grit her teeth. _How can she be friends with these losers? She's the first to say she hates the bullies_! Suddenly, her bird turned into a goblet with wings. She appeared so happy with her result, Regina couldn't help smiling. Emma turned around, probably checking if McGonagall had seen her progress, and her gaze met Regina's. The latter immediately averted her eyes, and stopped smiling. _Idiot_, she berated herself. When she looked at Lily to ask her if she would go to the Griffindor trials, Lily was already looking at her, quizzical.

"What?" innocently asked Regina.

"Nothing" smiled Lily.

But her smile seemed a little too understanding to Regina. She didn't make any comment. She didn't want Severus to ask questions, while he looked so oblivious to anything but Lily.

"What do we do, tonight?" asked Regina.

"Have you forgot Slug Club?" gently replied Lily.

"This is tonight?"

"Yeah"

Her throat tightened.

"Right. I really am out of it, nowadays" she tried to joke.

Both Severus and Lily fondly and soothingly smiled at her.

"It's ok, honey. You sure you don't wanna talk to us about it?" asked Lily.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just bored with all these lessons. I feel like we're wasting our time, you know?"

She wasn't entirely lying. She did get bored in class. It was just not the whole truth.

"Well, if you feel so bored, Miss Snape, please feel free to leave." McGonagall's cold voice said behind her.

Regina turned around, reddened and stuttered:

"I didn't mean… I don't want to… this is not…"

McGonagall seemed to soften with Regina's obvious distress.

"Your goblet is perfectly done, Snape. But if you feel so bored, why don't you try to change it into gold? Or stylish it?"

"Yes, Professor" apologetically said Regina.

Her cheeks probably still very red, she focused on the goblet, which instantly turned into gold. Regina was shocked. But her teacher was even more. Her mouth was slightly open.

"Well that deserves at least 20 points to Slytherin… and you will come to see me at the end of the class, Snape."

The teacher turned around and focused on other students. Regina's gaze once again crossed Emma's path, and they both diverted their eyes, reddening. At the end of the class, Regina waited for the students to leave to be alone with her teacher. Lily and Severus shared reassuring and encouraging looks with her, before leaving.

"I am sorry, Professor, I didn't mean any disrespect" she immediately said to McGonagall as soon as they were alone.

"I certainly hope so, Snape. But this is not to hear excuses I asked you to stay." The harshness of her words were compensated with the kindness of her voice. Regina waited patiently for her to continue.

"You are a very talented student, Regina. Your brother and Miss Evans are, too. But you seem to have the best predispositions. Do you train yourself frequently?" she curiously asked.

"Yes, Professor" shyly answered Regina.

"Do you train with Snape and Evans?" she continued.

"Yes, Professor" repeated the girl.

"Have you trained during the summer?"

Regina hesitated but decided to be honest once again, and responded affirmatively.

"How far have you gone?"

Regina frowned, not sure to understand the question.

"I suppose you haven't trained only with the second year programme?" further explained McGonagall.

"No, Professor. We finished the third year programme, and almost finished the fourth one too" she said.

"I see. And what would you say of helping some of your comrades who are having difficulties?"

Regina's thoughts immediately went to Emma, and she nodded.

"Perfect. Then, I would like you to help Black"

Regina's eyes widened and she furiously refused.

"No way! I'm not helping that… I mean, I'm sorry Professor, but I do not wish to help that boy"

"I was not talking about Sirius. Although he isn't as good as you are, he's a very talented student. However, Bellatrix does present some difficulties from time to time."

"Oh." Simply answered Regina.

"So, your answer?" McGonagall's voice seemed to become quite irritated.

"Yes. Yes, of course, I will, Professor."

McGonagall smiled a very small smile, thanked her and turned around. Regina saw it as her cue to leave. She was about to when the teacher's cold voice reasoned again:

"The fact you so categorically refused to help Sirius… is it because he's a Gryffindor?"

For the first time, Regina felt annoyed with the teacher.

"I think my friendship with Lily answers your question, Professor" her voice had turned icy, and she regretted her outburst. After all, McGonagall had a right to ask the question. But the latter seemed to warm up with Regina's answer, as cold as it may have been.

"Indeed, it does. Have a good evening, Regina"

"You too, Professor."

Regina graciously smiled back and finally left the class.

That night, during the Slug Club, Emma ignored once again Regina. She refused to answer Slughorn's questions about her family, while smiling politely. Regina's curiosity was hardly under control, now. For the whole weekend, every time she would cross her way, Emma would divert her gaze, and ignore her. Regina grew more and more frustrated, but didn't show it, this time. _She's being ridiculous anyway,_ she fumed.

Unfortunately for the three friends, James Potter was selected to be the new Gryffindor's seeker. He screamed it in the Great Hall on Monday, at the breakfast. Lily, who was sitting not far from him, stiffened when he approached her. The twins were too far away to understand what he was saying, but they asked her while going to the Transfiguration class.

"So, what did Potter want, Lil?" asked nonchalantly Severus.

"He was bragging, of course" disgustingly answered their friend.

She genuinely seemed annoyed but Regina couldn't help thinking that there was more to it than Lily was willing to share. Severus however seemed pleased with her answer and oblivious to the rest, so she kept quiet. When they arrived, McGonagall asked the students who still absolutely couldn't transform their birds into proper goblet to pair with those who managed. Lily was sent with Pettigrew, Severus paired with Mulciber, and Regina sat with Bellatrix.

"So, this is your punishment for bragging in class?" laughed Bellatrix.

"What are you talking about? Helping you is not a punishment… plus, I wasn't bragging" nonchalantly answered Regina.

"Of course you were not_… I am so good, I am bored with doing this easy stuff_" mimicked Bellatrix.

"_That _is not bragging, dear. It's called the truth." Smugly whispered Regina.

Bellatrix laughed so loudly that half the class turned to look at them, and McGonagall coldly said:

"Miss Black, Miss Snape. If you do not wish to have a detention, I would advise you to be quiet"

The two girls lowered their head shamelessly.

"I kind of like you, Snape" murmured Bellatrix.

"Good to know, Black" muttered Regina.

She tried to look at Lily, but she was busy with Pettigrew. Before she lowered her gaze again, she however noticed that Emma was glaring at her.

"Well, tell me. How do I turn the fucking bird into a damn goblet, Mistress?" mocked the Slytherin girl.

"My, my, Bella. With such a language, you should probably wash your mouth, first". Sarcastically answered the brunette.

"And you should be completely washed anyway, Gina. You're hanging too much with Muggle-borns."

"Ok, well, first of all, when you focus on the bird…"

And Regina tried her best to describe the way she used to accomplish the transformation. Bellatrix listened and at the end of the hour, her goblet was fairly done, except for its beak. But Regina felt proud for helping her friend. Obviously McGonagall too, since she gave the both of them 5 points.

At the end of the class, Severus and Lily were not as enthusiastic.

"Seriously, Mulciber's head is so thick he couldn't even understand what I was advising him to do!" complained Severus.

"I hadn't any luck with Peter, either" deplored Lily.

"Peter?" asked Regina, surprised her friend would say the boy's name.

"Well, yeah. Except for the fact that he hangs with the wrong persons, he's quite a nice boy" explained Lily.

"Really?" sceptically asked the Slytherin girl.

"Have he told you why Lupin was absent on Friday?" curiously asked Severus.

"Yeah, he did! Apparently, his mother is very sick" answered Lily, obviously sad for Lupin. "Anyway, you didn't seem to have the same problems with Bellatrix, Gina!"

"No, I didn't. I honestly think that Bella is really smart. She's just not interested in accomplishing what the teachers ask her" shrugged Regina.

The rest of the month passed by quickly. The classes were still boring to Regina, but in Transfiguration she could help Bellatrix, and it was quite an achievement to her_. Maybe I'll be a teacher later,_ she thought. Emma kept ignoring her, even though she could see from the corner of her eyes that the blonde girl often fixed her when she was laughing with Bellatrix.

Soon the first Quidditch game arrived. The weather was beautiful and Gryffindor was playing against Ravenclaw. The latter team had won the year before, and all the players had remained the same. Considering the fact that the seeker was 12 and that Ravenclaw was a great team, everyone thought the blue team would win. The trio sat in the terraces, waiting for the game to start. Black had convinced McGonagall to comment it.

"I don't even know if I want Gryffindor to win now… Potter would be insufferable" complained Lily.

"Well we root for Ravenclaw, that's for sure" enthusiastically said Severus.

The game started and Gryffindor was led by 50 points to 0. Severus was ecstatic but Regina was more guarded. Potter did fly pretty well; he had already avoided two Bludgers in quite a spectacular way. Ravenclaw had scored two other goals when the Gryffindor seeker suddenly sped towards the red and gold terraces. Everything happened so quickly that nobody saw the game was over. But Black had, and he was screaming his joy in the microphone. The trio growled when they saw the smug look on Potter's face and his huge triumphant smile. Then, the worst-case scenario happened. He flew towards them, grinning, and he screamed to Lily loudly enough to cover the cheering:

"This victory's for you, Evans!"

He winked at her, and disappeared in the fray of his happy partners. Severus clenched his fists and greeted his teeth but didn't say anything. He simply stared at Lily. The latter seemed shocked and not really flattered, contrary to what Regina had expected. She worryingly looked at her friends and said:

"I have no idea why he said that, but can we pretend he didn't? I'm pretty sure he's just trying to separate us…"

Regina thought about it. It was indeed possible that Potter tried to hurt Severus by pretending to be in love with their best friend. But Lily was a beautiful teen, and it was also likely that he had noticed that. She preferred to keep quiet and didn't comment it at all. She saw Emma hugging Sirius Black, widely smiling and screaming. And she saw Potter joining them to celebrate his victory. When she looked at her brother, she saw the envy and the jealousy in his eyes, but didn't comment that either.

"You're right, Lily. Let's not talk about it anymore. Anyway he's just a rascal." Quietly said Regina.

"Absolutely" confirmed her friend.

But Severus didn't say anything, and they left the stadium in silence. They stayed outside, near the lake and pretended to read their notes while they were in fact thinking about it all.

By the end of December, Gryffindor had won another game, and surprisingly, Slytherin had also won the only game they had played against Ravenclaw. But the two teams still hadn't played against each other yet. Christmas was rapidly approaching and Lily told them she had to go back home. The year before, Lily had chosen to stay with her friends, but her parents wanted her to come back now. And she wanted to spend time with them as well. Severus and Regina understood it. Had they had the chance to have a loving family waiting for them, they wouldn't have hesitated for one second.

The last Friday before the holidays, the Slug Club was forbidden to students under the age of fourteen. It was probably because of the dances and the celebrities invited. Slug didn't want children to ruin anything. They would have to wait to see those parties.

The castle emptied, and only a handful of students stayed. Severus and Regina remained together the whole time, seeing no one else but teachers who would greet them. Lily wrote to them every day and both of them answered each time. The morning of Christmas, she sent them pastries from her parents, and two similar bracelets. Both were black, with an infinite sign in silver. She said they would all have the same, and that it would symbolise their friendship. The twins had never received a gift that meant so much to them before.

The day passed quickly, and they went to the Great Hall for the meal. One single table had been set, and the teachers were sitting with the students. It was cheerful, and the Headmaster, Dumbledore, tried his best to make the students laugh. Regina had seen him the year before, and she enjoyed his company very much. They were eating their starters when Emma and Sirius Black came in and sat at the other side of the table. Regina stopped eating. She didn't know they would stay for the holidays for she had not seen them the year before, nor in the castle in the past few days. Slughorn also seemed surprised, and welcomed the blonde girl with much exuberance and delight. He asked a question to the Gryffindor girl and Regina listened without looking at them.

"I didn't know you would stay for the vacation, dear! What a pleasant surprise! Your parents couldn't have you back, this year?"

Emma's face darkened, as Sirius', but before she could answer, Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked for attention.

"Well, since we're all here now, what about some jokes I heard this summer? Let me know what you think of them…"

Regina stopped listening and laughed when the others did. But she fixed Emma, trying to decipher her mood. The blonde girl was looking at Dumbledore thankfully and pretended to listen to his jokes, even though Regina could easily tell that she didn't. Her eyes were blank and she was lost in her thoughts. Severus gently poked her arm, and she turned to him.

"Why do you fix her like this?" he whispered.

She reddened and tried to answer casually:

"I don't know, I'm just trying to know why she's here, and not home…" she murmured.

"Well, you won't know that by looking at her…" stated sarcastically her brother.

"You're right… don't you think it's odd? She never told about her family. Maybe her parents are like ours" she shyly said.

"I fail to see why we should care" haughtily shrugged Severus.

"Right. But ever since she tried to help you with that Quaffle, I feel like we owe her…"

Severus' features softened and he smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

Dumbledore's jokes were over, and the conversations had resumed. Slughorn suddenly spoke out loud to the twins.

"So, I have the all Snape's family tonight! Where is Lily, my dears? I thought she would also be here!" he exclaimed.

"She went back home, Professor" smiled Regina.

"But you didn't" stated the fat man.

_God, he really wants to make it awkward_, Regina thought. She noticed Emma was staring at her.

"No, we didn't" she shrugged.

"And why is that, my dear Regina?" smiled fondly the man.

Severus tensed. Inside of her, Regina was screaming with the Professor's indiscretions. She was beyond annoyed, she was angry at him. First Emma, now them? He really didn't know when to shut up and respect his students' privacy. Her eyes went icy, as her voice when she answered.

"Because we don't like to be hit" she distinctively and slowly answered.

She didn't notice Emma's softening and empathically face, nor Sirius' smirk, nor all the teachers' awkwardness and sorrow, nor Dumbledore's angry look, nor Severus' gritted teeth and blanched features. She was fixing Slughorn, threateningly and murderously for making her say that, wanting him to regret it. _Maybe, he'll understand now when to shut his mouth_, she thought.

Everybody had stopped eating, and Regina didn't even care. She just looked at Slughorn's face which was distorting and listened to his nonsense stammered answer:

"Ye… yes, of course… nobo… no one would li…want that, of course…"

He broke the eye-contact and focused on his plate, eating up. She never stopped coldly staring at him. Several seconds later, McGonagall asked her gently:

"Where are you now, in your programme, Regina?"

The question was so out of the blue, and the kindness in her voice so present, she simply stared at her, shocked and stuttered:

"Hum… I… we…"

"We began Cross-Species Switches, Professor" answered Severus.

Dumbledore fondly asked them:

"Aren't you second-year students?"

"They are, Albus. They're quite advanced for such a young age, as you can see. Regina turned a bird into a goblet, and then the goblet into gold when I asked her to. _At the first try_." McGonagall answered, emphasizing the last part.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised so high they disappeared under his hat.

"Impressive" he complimented her. "I guess these two students are in you Club, Horace" he impishly asked the potion professor.

"Of course, they are Albus!" the professor beamed. "They have joined me every other week for one year and four months, now! As well as Miss Swan here"

Regina's attention went to the said girl, who was already looking at her. The voices suddenly turned mute, and she lost herself in her eyes. Regina saw in them the pain she had experienced for so many years and the empathy she probably felt for her. In this instant, it felt as if the two girls were looking at each other for the first time. As if they could understand each other without speaking.

"Emma?" spoke loudly Slughorn.

They diverted their eyes, and Emma answered the question after the Professor repeated it. Regina crossed Dumbledore's gaze, and he smiled knowingly at her, his eyes sparkling. She reddened, he winked at her discreetly and turned towards McGonagall to ask her something Regina didn't hear. She turned to her brother, who was looking at her quizzically.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing" he carefully answered.

She raised her right eyebrow. Which made him laugh.

"Enjoying your night, yeah?" he added, smirking.

"Absolutely not, I'd much prefer be in our common-room, eating Chocolate Frog" she nonchalantly said.

"Of course" he sneered, not believing her for one second.

"What are you insinuating, Sev?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'm insinuating you would probably like to have… a discussion with our Gryffindor comrade, here." He gently answered.

"Nonsense" she murmured.

He laughed again, but dropped the subject. _At least, my brother knows when to stop_, she thought. She furtively looked at Emma, still talking with Slughorn, and diverted her eyes immediately. When the meal finished, she stood up and quickly left, Severus following her.

They were halfway down the stairs when they heard footsteps and a breathless:

"Wait!"

Regina's heart stopped. She had recognised Emma's voice.

"I'll wait for you in the common-room" quickly said Severus.

She turned around, looking at Emma who was now walking to her.

"Hi" she shyly said.

"What do you want?" asked coldly Regina. She regretted her tone immediately.

"I'd like to talk" murmured the girl.

"About what?" Regina exclaimed, surprised.

"Let's go outside?" suggested Emma, dodging the question.

Regina simply nodded and followed her silently. They arrived in front of the lake a few minutes later, and Emma sat. Regina was conflicted about sitting next to her, or remaining on her feet.

"Won't you sit with me?" smirked Emma, as if she knew what the girl was thinking.

And Regina sat. _Unbelievable_, she thought.

"What do you want to talk about, Swan?"

Emma bit her lip, obviously embarrassed. Regina of course knew what she wanted to talk about, but she didn't want to ease it for her. So she patiently waited.

"So you already can do four-year stuff, uh?" finally said the girl.

_Not what she wanted to say,_ thought Regina.

"Yeah."

She suddenly felt sorry for her, and decided to help her.

"But I'm sure this is not what you wanted to ask me. Come on, Swan. Ask your damn question"

"The Slytherin girl curses?" playfully asked Emma.

"Nothing's impossible" smiled Regina.

"Ok… here's the thing. I'm sorry Slughorn pushed you to admit… some uncomfortable things… in front of everyone." She stuttered.

"Who says this is true? Maybe, I just wanted to make him ill at ease" nonchalantly said Regina.

"Oh, I have no doubt this was your purpose, indeed. But I also know it is true." Smiled apologetically the young girl.

"Really? And how could you possibly know that?"

"Because I do. I know you told the truth, Regina."

Her answer was so pure and convinced, Regina remained silent, flabbergasted.

"I found you very brave, and I admire that. And I also wanted to tell you… I understand… what it is. To feel like a burden. Not to feel… loved" she kept on, in a whisper.

"You don't have to tell me this, Swan" gently but firmly said Regina.

"But I want to. I need to." She timidly admitted.

"Ok" carefully said the brunette.

"I have never spoken about my family, like you probably noticed. I always said that I had nothing to say. Because it is the absolute truth. I don't have any family _per se_." the blonde girl murmured, avoiding Regina's eyes. "I am an orphan. And I have been in many families in the past ten years… but none loved me or cared for me, and some… some have even been violent. I just wanted you to know that… _I understand you_" she said, finally looking into her eyes.

"I am sorry to hear that" empathically answered Regina, not knowing what to say to soothe her.

Emma smiled at her, and looked at the lake.

"May I ask you a question?" slowly and quietly asked the brunette.

"Of course"

"Why weren't you here for Christmas, last year?" asked Regina, really awkward now. _Why did you even asked that? It's none of your business_, she berated herself.

Emma bit her lips and murmured:

"My last family wanted me to come back, but… it didn't work out, and they sent me back this summer"

"Well, their loss" gently smiled Regina, not wanting Emma to think she was pitying her. "Truth be told, I quite envy you, in fact"

Emma's eyebrows raised and asked her why disbelievingly.

"At least, you have a chance to someday find the right family" soothingly said Regina "I'm stuck with my parents and must endure their cruelty or their indifference, knowing my own parents hate me and wish I were dead." She sombrely added.

"But you do have a loving brother" soothed Emma.

Regina smiled fondly, thinking of her brother and told her:

"That I do, thank God."

They looked at each other, brightly smiling_. I like her_, thought the brunette.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me. I know these kind of things aren't easy" the brunette said.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, shall we?"

"Absolutely" confirmed Regina.

"We should go back, it's getting late" regretfully said Emma.

They silently stood up and went back in the castle. They soon parted ways, wishing each other good nights, and Regina entered her common-room five minutes later.

"What did she want?" smiled Severus.

"She just wanted to talk…" shrugged Regina.

"About what?"

"Magic. She wanted me to help her out, considering the fact that we're quite advanced" lied the girl.

"And what did you say?" he continued.

"That I'd think about it. I'm tired, I need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Sev" she smiled.

They kissed good night, hugged and Regina went upstairs. She didn't like to lie to her brother… actually as far as she could remember, this was the first time she openly lied to him. But she felt as if she couldn't betray Emma's trust. She felt as if this was just between the two of them. And she didn't want to break that. She was a restless sleeper that night.

When Lily came back, life took up its course again. Regina's days were monotonous: meals, lessons, sleep. But she was happy. She would spend all her free time with Lily and Severus and they would laugh for hours before bed time. They had spent the three birthdays outside, enjoying each other, and celebrating their 13th birthday.

Severus pointed out several times that Lupin was absent again. James seemed to hit on Lily at every play of Quidditich, which really bothered the three friends, but they pretended not to see it. They avoided the subject as much as possible.

At the end of the year, a Hufflepuff shyly came to Regina, and asked if he could speak to her. She looked at Lily and Severus, surprised. They shrugged and she accepted.

"I'm sorry, but I'm quite sure I don't know you" she hesitantly said.

"No, you don't. I'm sorry, I'm Daniel. You probably never saw me, I'm a fifth year" he gently smiled.

"Yes, I've seen you. I just said I didn't know you" she smiled back.

The guy was quite handsome. He was probably fifteen or sixteen. And he played as a seeker in his Quidditch team.

"Good to know. I wanted to ask you if you would like to spend the evening with me, tonight" he timidly proposed.

_Is he asking me out_? She thought. Until now she hadn't really thought about boys. None had ever attracted her physically. And even if she admitted that the guy was cute, she wasn't sure she wanted to try anything with him.

"Hum… I'm not sure. Why would you want to spend your evening with me?"

"I would like to know you" he confidently answered.

"Okay" she said.

"Okay?"

"Okay"

They both laughed, one feeling relief, and the other one awkwardness.

"I'll see you later then." He brightly smiled.

"I guess you will" she answered.

She went back to her friends who immediately asked her what the guy wanted. She repeated their conversation.

"I don't like him" immediately said Severus.

"What do you mean you don't like him? You don't even know him" indignantly answered the brunette.

"I guess that what Severus wants to say is: I will destroy him if he touches you" sarcastically explained Lily. Severus vigorously approved.

"I don't think he'll do anything I don't want him to do. I know how to defend myself, bro" she playfully said.

Behind her brother, she saw Emma approaching them, smiling at her. Severus answered her, oblivious to Emma's presence.

"I know you can defend yourself, Gina. But I don't want you to be alone with him, tonight. It could be dangerous. And he certainly didn't ask you out to speak about the weather" he said forcefully.

Emma winced and cleared her throat.

"Sorry to disturb, I just wanted to… never mind, it can wait." She quickly said.

"Wait!" exclaimed Severus gently. Regina was sure he had never forgot that Emma had tried to help him at the beginning of the year. "Is it about the magic lessons you asked Regina?"

Regina's heart dropped. _How can he remember this? I told him that six months ago!_ She thought.

"What magic lessons?" asked Emma, surprised.

"The ones you talked about _at Christmas_, remember?" tried to help Regina.

"Wh… Oh! Yes, yeah. Well no, it was not about that. As I said it can wait. Thanks, Regina."

She looked at her, thankful, trying to communicate her relief that she hadn't told her story to anyone, but also looked really sad when she turned around and walked away. _I wish I were with her instead of Daniel tonight_, Regina thought. _Wait, what? Where the hell does that come from_? She loudly cleared her throat, trying to think to something else, but Lily didn't help her.

"So anyway! Do you like him? He's quite cute!"

"Who? Daniel?"

"Of course, Daniel! Who else?" retorted Lily.

"I don't know… I'm not sure he's my type…" thoughtfully said Regina.

"Then why would you accept?" disbelievingly asked Lily.

Regina just shrugged and didn't answer the question.

"Tell me, sis. What_ is_ your type exactly?" slowly asked Severus.

Blue/green eyes popped in Regina's head. _Shut up_, she shushed her mind.

"Never really thought about it. Guess I don't care just yet"

Severus knowingly looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"So, next week we're in holidays" enthusiastically said Lily, changing the subject.

That night, Regina went out with Daniel. And when he kissed her, she didn't shirk. She let him. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was far from good. And yet, he didn't try to stick his tongue in her mouth or nothing disgusting as she had heard girls complain about. He just pressed his mouth against hers, holding her tight. But she felt highly uncomfortable and finally pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't want a boyfriend, I'm not ready for that" she shyly and innocently apologised.

He sadly smiled and answered, caressing her cheek.

"You're very young, it's quite understandable."

"I'm not that young, I'm thirteen!" she indignantly exclaimed.

"It's still young compared to me" he gently smiled.

"Then maybe, you should try someone your own age" she coldly said.

She turned around and walked to the castle. But he catch her again, held her arm and gently turned her around.

"I won't find someone my own age, because they're of no interest to me. I'll wait for you, Regina"

"Why?" she disbelievingly asked.

"Because you're different" he fondly smiled.

He kissed her gently on the lips and proposed to walk her back to her dormitories. She refused but he insisted. She finally accepted, and they parted ways ten minutes later when they arrived. He thanked her and kissed her one last time before leaving her alone. Severus was waiting for her.

"So?"

"We kissed" she admitted.

"You agreed?" he worryingly asked.

"Of course, I did" she answered.

"And? Did you like it?" he curiously asked.

She bit her lips and honestly murmured:

"I'm not sure I did. I said I wasn't ready to have a boyfriend and he understood but… I'm not sure I enjoyed it…"

"Why do you think you didn't enjoy it?" he tenderly asked.

"I don't know, Sev" she said, biting her lip.

"You should probably ask yourself the right questions, honey" he carefully advised her.

"What do you mean?" she exclaimed, surprised.

He shrugged, smiled and hugged her. He then whispered in her ear:

"I love you, big sis"

"I love you too, baby bro" she whispered back, tears in her eyes.

They kissed good night and went to bed. Regina thought about what her brother had told her for hours. What did he mean? Why wouldn't he tell her? She thought about the kiss again. And about what she had felt. And she wondered what it would have been like if it had not been Daniel but someone else… blue/greenish eyes appeared in her head again. And suddenly she understood what Severus had meant.

The week before the summer holidays, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, thanks to the incredibly talented (and yet unbelievingly annoying) seeker. Regina noticed how much it hurt Severus' feelings to witness his victory. The fact that Potter never stopped eyeing Lily probably made the whole event even more painful for him, and she hated the guy for hurting her brother. She actually never thought she'd be capable of so much hatred. But she was too lost in her thoughts to contemplate it. Every time she would see Emma, she would redden and duck her head, not daring to look at her. Surprisingly, Emma seemed to react the same way. Daniel tried to speak to her again, but she avoided him as much as she could. He was a painful reminder of her feelings.

On the last day, he became even more annoying, waiting for her at the end of the Transfiguration class, and proposing to carry her books for her. The fact that Emma and all the other students had witnessed that, probably made her answer even harsher than she had first intended.

"Listen to me closely, Daniel. I already told you what I thought about this. Now the way I see it is very simple: either you get the fuck out of here this instant and never bother me again, or I'll let my brother and my best friend deal with you."

Severus and Lily raised their wand to emphasize her point. _God, I love them_, she thought.

"You do realise you're second years, and therefore not really impressive, right?" he condescendingly asked.

The trio didn't answer, but raised their eyebrows. Daniel sighed and went away, looking at Regina one last time with regret.

Regina exhaled her relief and smiled at her friends.

"Thanks guys" she murmured.

They went to the Great Hall, not looking back. Had they looked, they would have seen Emma fixing Regina and smiling.

The End-of-Term Feast was sublime. Slytherin won the House Cup. Regina and Severus brightly smiled to each other, knowing they had highly contributed to their House's success. Lily cheered for them in the distance, and they laughed, delighted. Regina noticed that none of Lily's comrades seemed pleased with the Slytherin's win and she felt even more joyful.

Dumbledore thanked them all, wished them to have great holidays, and the banquet ended. The three of them went back home. The twins fearfully, and Lily joyfully. The Evans were waiting for them at King's Cross.

"Hello, dears!" happily greeted them Mrs. Evans, hugging the three friends.

"Hello" the trio answered in the same kind.

"Would you join us for dinner tonight? We have an entire year to catch up!" enthusiastically proposed Mr. Evans.

The twins beamed and accepted. While Mr. Evans helped Regina with her suitcase, the girl saw Emma in the distance. The blonde girl was looking at them. Regina remembered that she had nowhere to go, or at least no family to welcome her. She felt awful and her heart raced. Without realising it, tears formed in her eyes, and she waved the girl. Emma smiled at her and waved back, mouthing "happy holidays". Regina mouthed "only two months", regretfully looked at her one last time, and followed the persons she considered her family. The drive back home was filled with Lily and Severus' stories and banters. Lily bragged they had won the Quidditch Cup and Severus bragged for the House Cup, each of them arguing on the most important of them. The Evans listened carefully, laughed happily and smiled fondly at the children. But Regina remained mostly silent, thinking about Emma_. I need to speak to Severus and Lily_, she thought.

The diner at the Evans was cheerful, and sweet. Mrs. Evans hugged Regina for several minutes, noticing her silence and guessing it had to do with the fact that they were back. She probably thought that it was because Regina was scared to see her parents. This wasn't the reason of Regina's quietness, but she welcomed the hug thankfully. At the end of the evening, they all kissed good night and Lily promised to join them under their tree, the following morning.

She kept her promise, and at 9 a.m., the trio was back together. _It's now or never_, thought Regina.

"Guys…" she slowly began, still hesitating "there is something I need to tell you…"

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The beginning of the tensions. Third Year.**

"What do you mean you're not attracted to men?"

"What part did you not understand, Lily?" answered Regina, annoyed.

"I mean, you're thirteen! How could you possibly know that?" she continued.

"I know that because… I think I'm attracted to girls" finally admitted the brunette.

"Oh." Exhaled Lily, a little surprised. "Well, I guess it explains a lot" she smiled. "Is there a girl you like?" she asked, absolutely delighted.

"No." Regina lied.

Severus smirked.

"You sure?" insisted Lily playfully.

"What do you mean I'm sure? What do you want me to say?"

"Well… you seemed to bond very much with Bellatrix" calmly stated the red-head.

Severus laughed out loud and added:

"Yes, sis! You enjoyed very much her company"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I bonded quite well with you too, Lil. Doesn't mean I want to kiss you"

"That's too bad, I'd really want a girl to kiss me one day" laughed Lily.

"Don't tell me you're attracted to girls as well!" exclaimed Severus.

"No, I'm not! But a kiss is pretty innocent, isn't it?" smiled Lily.

Regina snorted.

"I guess" answered Severus, thoughtful.

"Let me tell you that it won't feel innocent when I kiss a girl!" joyfully said Regina.

"Oh my God, Gina. You're already perverted! When the hell did that happen?" teased Lily.

"Somewhere in the middle of last year, I think" seriously answered the brunette.

"To be more precise, I'd even say somewhere around Christmas" winked Severus.

Regina threateningly glared at her brother who diverted his eyes, laughing.

"Ok, well… sorry to change this oh so fascinating-Regina's-sexuality-subject, but I'm sure you're aware we have two months to train, and we also must choose two new classes! Did you think about it?" interrupted Lily.

"Yeah, I think I'll take Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures" shrugged Severus.

"I'll take the Study of Ancient Runes class, and care of Magical Creatures" added Regina.

"Hum… I was hesitating between Arithmancy and Muggle Studies…" reddened Lily.

"Muggle Studies, seriously? You already know everything there is to know!" exclaimed disbelievingly Severus.

"I do, but I was curious to know how the wizards perceive the Muggles, you know? To study them through the magical world's eyes" explained Lily.

"I see" thoughtfully said Severus.

"I think it's a great idea, Lily! Plus, if you choose this subject, we'll have one common subject, and three completely different ones and we'll be able to exchange our lessons and learn more things!" beamed Regina.

"There's no way I'm studying the Muggles!" stubbornly protested Severus.

"And why's that?" asked threateningly Lily.

"I don't know" back-pedaled Severus. "I don't think it will be very necessary or helpful for our future" tried to explain the boy.

"Maybe you're right…" admitted Lily. Severus exhaled, relieved. "But I still don't know what I want to do after Hogwarts… so I was thinking I could maybe study the Muggles and see if there's a way to work with them to protect them against bad wizards" explained quickly Lily.

"You're talking about You-Know-Who, right?" deciphered Severus.

"Yes" shyly admitted the girl.

"I'm not sure he's a bad wizard, Lil. He just wants what's best for everyone! And I'm sure that if the Muggles let us do things our way, it'd be for the greater good, you know?" said Severus.

"And take the Muggles' freedom? Seriously, Sev?" asked Lily, furious.

"Ok, let's not talk about politics, guys. I'm not sure it's a great idea!" soothed Regina. "Plus, there are probably many things we cannot understand, yet! Anyway, I think it's a good idea, and I'd be curious to learn more things about Muggles, as would be Sev, I'm sure."

Severus didn't answer but didn't object either this time. Lily looked at them, dubitative, but dropped the subject. As soon as they made their choices, they went to Diagon Alley with the Evans to buy their new books. Regina had never seen other parents so blessed and enthusiastic about buying books for their children.

They were all walking on the street when they passed in front of the pet shop. Regina froze. She had always dreamed of getting an owl, but she knew her parents would never allow it. And they couldn't afford it, even if they had.

"What is it, Gina?" asked Mrs. Evans, concerned.

"It's nothing, I was just looking at the owls" apologetically smiled the brunette.

Severus and Lily looked sympathetically at her, knowing her desire, but didn't stop. They had to buy new robes. Mr Evans accompanied them, but Mrs Evans stayed with her.

"Why don't you buy one, honey?"

"I can't" regretfully said Regina. "I can't afford it."

"Don't be silly, we could buy you one! You deserve it for your results! And we can call it a Christmas present in advance!" joyfully proposed the woman.

Regina vigorously refused.

"No, Mrs Evans, please. I would never… it is nothing really! There are plenty of owls at the castle, anyway!"

Mrs Evans was about to protest when they were interrupted by a shy "hi". They both turned around quickly, and Regina saw…

"Emma!" she brightly smiled at the girl.

"You really do know my name, after all" happily answered Emma.

Regina reddened and didn't answer her.

"Mrs Evans, this is Emma Swan, a Gryffindor student. Miss Swan, this is Mrs Evans, Lily's mother."

Emma politely greeted the woman (who was obviously charmed with the girl), and they exchanged some casualties before Mrs Evans excused herself and told Regina to meet them at Madam Malkin's.

"What are you doing here? I thought students bought their furniture at the end of the summer!" exclaimed Regina.

"Then I guess I could ask you the same question" smiled the blonde girl.

"We always come at the beginning of the summer, to be able to train during the vacations" explained Regina.

"I thought this was forbidden!" said Emma, surprised.

"It normally is, but the Ministry of Magic can't know it if you live in a wizard's house, since they can't know who performs the magic. This way, nobody knows that we're doing something forbidden. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I have to work this summer. It is the only time I could come here, I'm beginning tomorrow" winced Emma.

"Then how will you pay for your stuff?"

"With the money left from last summer" smiled the girl.

"You have enough?" asked Regina, doubtful and concerned.

"Look at you, all worried about me." Teased the Gryffindor. "To answer your question, yes I have enough, and at the end of the summer I'll be rich!" she joyfully said.

"Where do you work?" asked Regina, curious.

"On a private beach. Customers aren't cheap on tips!"

They smiled at each other, and Regina turned around to look at the owls.

"You want a pet?" asked curiously Emma.

"Why didn't you talk to me since Christmas?"

The question had slipped from her mouth before she could take it back. She cursed herself and bit her lips, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I was with the guys and… we had a lot to do. We learnt that Re… I mean we learnt some things, and we got caught up with that, and then I was all the time with them, and since you don't like each other, I didn't dare…" she rambled, embarrassed.

"It's ok I understand" interrupted Regina. "Although I really can't understand why you're hanging out with them… what did you want to talk about two weeks ago, by the way?"

Emma seemed even more embarrassed, now.

"I completely forgot! Is it an owl you want?" she changed the subject.

"It is" answered the brunette.

"Well, why don't you buy it?"

"Because I can't afford it." Shrugged Regina.

"Why don't you work, then?" suggested Emma.

"Because I wouldn't be able to train if I did"

"And it's important to train, because…?"

"Because if you don't, you get bad grades." Answered Regina.

"And it's important to have good grades, because…?"

"You're impossible, Miss Swan! I don't even know why I'm talking to you!" exclaimed Regina who didn't look really annoyed with Emma's questions.

Emma laughed and answered:

"Well sorry to bother you, Your Majesty. Although I'm pretty sure you talk to me because you enjoy my company" playfully said Emma.

"Only in your dreams, Swan" teased Regina.

"I know. I usually sleep very well at night" winked the blonde girl.

Regina snored, but couldn't help feeling surprised and happy to hear the girl's answer.

"At least you don't always have bad tastes when it comes to your acquaintances" she smugly said.

"I'm taking it as an insult at my friends" smiled Emma.

"And you're not completely stupid! My, my, Miss Swan! Really, you're full of surprises today! I will maybe consider thinking you're not a complete waste." Smirked Regina.

"Careful, Regina. If you keep on improving so much on your feelings about me, next year you'll be in love with me!" sniggered Emma.

Regina looked at Emma, surprised that Emma had dared say that.

"Are you insinuating that girls can fall in love with girls, Swan?"

"You're maybe the one who isn't completely stupid after all, Snape!" winked Emma.

"I am not stupid, _Em-ma_. I was just surprised." Stated Regina.

"Surprised that homosexuality exists?"

"Surprised that _you _would consider it. I didn't picture you as the lesbian type" teased Regina. And this time, it was her who winked.

Emma's mouth fell open, but she quickly recovered.

"Well, I guess there is a lot you don't know about me, Snape." She slowly said, smirking. "Have a good day." She smugly added.

And with that, she left. Regina just stared at her. She entered a shop, and she kept on looking at the door, flabbergasted. _This year will be fun_, she thought.

When she arrived at Madam Malkin's, they were all waiting for her. So she got measured right away.

"Mom told us you met Emma?" asked Lily.

"We did" confirmed Regina.

"What did she say?" continued Severus, curious.

Regina thought about the conversation and pondered telling them the truth. She finally opted for honesty.

"She basically told me she was into girls" she murmured.

"That's not really a scoop" smirked Lily.

"What? What do you mean?" urged Regina, eager to know.

"She kissed Amy, last week!" explained Lily, calmly.

"SHE DID WHAT?"

_On a second thought, maybe I said that a little too loudly_, she thought. Severus winced, and looked at his sister with sorrow in his eyes.

"Hey, calm down" whispered Lily. "No need to scream! Do you like her?" she suddenly understood.

"Of course not. I was just surprised you hadn't told that before is all…" muttered Regina.

Lily seemed doubtful but answered anyway.

"Yes well, I completely forgot"

"Who's this Amy?" asked nonchalantly Regina, hoping they wouldn't perceive the storm raging in her head.

"Amy McDonald! You know, my roommate? Ring any bells?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember" smiled Regina bitterly.

_So they sleep in the same room_…

"At least it won't be too shocking for other students when I start dating girls" she tried to joke. But even in her own ears, the joke seemed false. Lily didn't notice, or pretended not to, but Severus had, and he smiled empathically at her again. She thanked him in her head for not making things even more awkward with innuendos. _Maybe the year won't be that fun, after all_.

They trained all summer long. At first, Regina tried not to think about Emma. She focused so much on her magic and her "family" that she had no time to think about anything else. Plus, she had to convince her parents to sign the authorisation form to allow the twins to go to Hogsmeade. And it had not been an easy task. But they had succeeded.

At the end of the summer though, she thought about the start of the school year, and she couldn't help thinking about the blonde girl. As much as she tried not to feel betrayed, she did. She kept repeating herself that Emma had never said anything to lead her on, but she failed believing it. Even the first time they had talked_, something_ had sparkled between them, even though they were arguing! She kept thinking that she had kissed Daniel… Emma hadn't done anything she hadn't tried herself… _yet, you don't sleep in the same room,_ that sneaky little voice in her head reminded her. She promised herself to ignore Emma from now on. To never speak to her ever again. Eventually, she would stop thinking about her, and everything would be fine.

On the 1st of September, the Evans drove them all at King's Cross again. The parents hugged them tightly, proposing the twins to come back for Christmas if they wanted to. They recommended them to be nice, and to keep on the great work. Regina's tears dropped on her face, seeing all that love her own parents should have for both of them.

They parted ways, oh so regretfully, and got on the train. They waved the Evans goodbye, and when they couldn't see them anymore, they went in search of a compartment. On their way, they passed in front of the Rascals' one. As soon as Regina saw Potter, she diverted her eyes, already knowing who was probably sitting with him. They found a compartment right after that one, and settled in.

"Probably should have kept on looking for a compartment, though… Sitting so near those jerks isn't a good idea" said Severus.

"Please, Sev. We won't avoid them! We don't care about them, they don't exist, remember?" Lily protested.

"I wish" muttered her brother, but Lily didn't hear.

Regina agreed with her brother, though. She wasn't comfortable sitting there. And she was right. Ten seconds later, Emma knocked on their door and came in without being invited. Regina immediately looked at the window, pretending to focus on the landscapes.

"Hey" Emma smiled awkwardly.

"Hi" answered nicely her friends.

"Hum… I just wanted to know if you had spent a nice summer" the blonde girl said, embarrassed.

"It was nice. How was yours?" gently retorted Lily.

"It was okay… I'll um… I'll leave you alone, now" she stuttered, and then closed the door.

"Okay… well Regina, you know sweetie, I'm pretty sure she won't understand why you're being an ass with her" calmly stated Lily.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lil"

"Sure you do. Contrary to what you may think, I'm not completely oblivious to people's feelings."

"Aren't you now?" smirked Regina.

Severus cleared his throat and Lily reddened.

"It's okay to be jealous…" gently tried again Lily.

"I am _not_ jealous. I am just a Slytherin and I don't see why I should be friends with a Gryffindor!" retorted Regina.

"I see. And what am I, Regina?" angrily asked Lily.

"Okay, we all calm down right now!" exclaimed Severus "Lily, this is none of our business. If Gina wants to talk about it, we'll be here to listen. But it's not our place to judge and even less to interfere, right?" he continued.

Regina could have kissed her brother.

"You're right. Regina I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Apologetically smiled Lily.

Regina softened right away.

"It's okay, Lil. There's nothing to say anyway"

"You know I love you, right? I just want you to be happy" she shyly added.

"I love you too, Lil." Answered Regina, filled with emotion.

Severus who seemed much moved as well, raised his wrist and asked:

"For ever, right?"

The two girls raised their wrists as well, where Lily's bracelets were attached, and exclaimed, brightly smiling:

"For ever!"

In this instant, it felt like a promise between family members to infinitely love each other. In this instant, it was all the three of them needed to be happy. In this instant, it felt like everything.

When they sat at their tables for the banquet, Lucius Malefoy sat right next to Severus and whispered to the twins:

"This is my last year here, guys." He paused. "Can I trust you two to keep my plans for next year a secret?"

"Of course you can" exclaimed the twins.

"I've been watching you a lot, you know. We had the Slug Club together, and you're two of my favourite Slytherin who created a spell in your first year" he fondly smiled at them. "This is why I'm warning you before anything else. Be careful who you're friends with. You may think this Muggle-Born is worth your friendship, but sooner or later, she'll deceive you."

"Thank you for your concern Lucius, but you're wrong. Is this your plans for next year? Warning us?" said Severus.

"No it's not, Sev. But be careful, she doesn't share your feelings, you know that."

Severus' features darkened.

"And how could you possibly know that, Lucius?" asked angrily Regina.

"I already told you, Gina. I've been watching you closely. Anyway, suit yourself. But remember my words. She'll disappoint you, sooner or later."

"What are your plans, Lucius?"

"I'm going to be a Death-Eater." He whispered.

"Well, it explains your warnings…" sarcastically said Regina.

"And I would like you to become Death-Eaters as well, once you've finished your studies. You're brilliant, and You-Know-Who deserves geniuses like you"

The twins smiled politely but didn't answer anything.

"With the dark magic your powers will be even greater than what they are now, trust me. Nobody will be able to stand a chance against you…"

"We'll think about it, thank you Lucius for thinking about us" said Regina.

She saw her brother looking at Potter thoughtfully and knew that Lucius' words had hit a soft spot. He hated Potter so much now, he would be ready to anything. _I'll have to speak to him_, thought Regina. She turned towards the Professors' table, and saw Dumbledore looking at her. He seemed to see right through her, as if he had guessed the subject of the discussion they just had with Lucius, and her thoughts about it. He smiled nicely at her, and she smiled back. He diverted his attention to the rest of the room, and asked for attention. The rest of the meal was uneventful – Regina took great care not to look at Emma, not even once – and the twins went to their dormitories in silence.

When they entered the common-room, Regina turned to Severus and asked him if they could talk.

"Let me guess… Lucius?" her brother whispered.

"Of course. Come sit with me?"

He nodded and they went in a corner of the room, where they would be able to speak without being heard, and away from prying eyes.

"So, what do you think about it, sis?" smiled Severus.

"I think it's bullshit, Sev. If Lily learns about that stuff, she'll refuse to speak to us again, and it'd be well deserved" she vehemently said.

Severus seemed lost in thought and didn't answer right away.

"I guess you're right" he finally murmured. "You really think she wouldn't talk to us anymore? Despite everything we already lived together?"

"Of course, she wouldn't, Sev! How would you react if you were her?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I… yes, you're right… but I must admit – and don't tell me you didn't think about it – that dark magic is attractive" he blushed.

"Why is it more attractive than light magic? We don't even know what dark magic is!" she protested.

"It's more attractive because it's challenging! We don't know anything about it! Plus, it looks like freedom to me…" he passionately explained.

"Freedom? How is it freedom?" Regina asked, surprised.

"I guess you have no boundaries when you perform the Dark Arts. Everything is possible, and nothing's forbidden, you know?"

"And what would it give you?"

"The power to destroy those who deserve to be…" muttered Severus so quietly, Regina almost didn't hear him.

"Don't talk like that, Severus. You're better than that. I strictly forbid you to ever murder anyone, you hear me?"

Severus looked remorsefully at her and promised.

"Good" she simply answered. "Now, let's go to bed, okay?"

They kissed goodnight and went upstairs.

"Hey, girl!" greeted Bellatrix when she entered the room.

"Hey, stranger" smiled gently Regina.

"Still helping me with Transfiguration this year?" she expectantly asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, you know it" laughed the brunette.

For the first time in two years, her first night in Hogwarts wasn't completely restless.

At breakfast, they joined Lily at the Gryffindor table.

"Have your timetables, yet?" asked enthusiastically Lily.

"Nope" answered Regina, looking down at her plate.

"Shouldn't be long before we do, though" smiled reassuringly Severus.

At that moment, McGonagall approached them, and gave Lily her schedule.

"You should go to your table, Snape. The Professor Slughorn is distributing yours" she said. Her words were cold, but as per usual, her eyes were soft.

The teens smiled at her, and asked Lily to save their seats. When they came back, they immediately compared their timetables.

"Ugh… looks like we only have Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, this year" deplored Lily.

"Looks like it, indeed" answered Regina.

She couldn't help feeling relieved, though. This way, she wouldn't be constantly with Swan. _Speaking of which_… thought the brunette.

"Hi, guys" waved Emma smiling, when they walked near them with the band.

Regina didn't answer, didn't even raise her head to look at her. Lily and Severus politely answered. The Rascals sat not far away from them, and Lily and Severus kept on talking as if nothing had happened, but Regina listened to the Gryffindor band, discreetly.

"Since when do you say hi to the _Slytherins_?" asked Potter, shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked back Emma, as if she wasn't completely listening to him.

"Well, for starters, they're Slytherins. Second, they're ridiculous. Third, they're insufferable. Fourth, they're polluting Lily." enounced Potter.

"Oh please, Lily's not polluted." Annoyingly answered Emma.

"Of course she is! She refuses to speak to us."

"First of all, she refuses to speak to _you_. She's very nice with Remus, Peter and I."

"What about me, Swan? Do you forget your best friend?" cynically asked Black.

"I'm her best friend, Sirius. Period." Intervened Potter.

Emma snorted and remained silent.

"James' right though, blondie. Why are you being nice with them?" asked Black.

"We've already talked about that, guys."

"We did, but we thought we had helped you with your confused thoughts." Retorted Potter.

"Plus, the Snape girl didn't even look at you" added sombrely Black.

"I know…" sadly answered the girl.

Lupin then asked her if she wanted some ham, and the conversation turned more casual. Regina thought about what she had just heard. _She sounded sad when that douche told her I didn't look at her_, she thought.

"Hey Gina, are you with us?" asked suddenly Lily.

"Yeah… yes! Sorry I'm with you" she stuttered.

"We have a class, now, honey" added Severus.

"What is it?"

"Care of Magical Creatures!" answered enthusiastically Severus. "Maybe we'll see horrible animals?" suggested her brother.

"Or unicorns" happily said Lily.

"Or boring stuff" muttered Regina.

It turned out that Regina was right. The Professor Kettleburn taught them how to feed Flobberworms… it resulted in giving some lettuce to giant worms. The three friends were completely bored by the end of the hour, already regretting their choices.

"I hope it won't be like that for the four next years" angrily said Regina.

"It's a complete waste of time" confirmed Severus.

"And it's on Mondays, first thing in the morning" complained Lily.

"We're screwed" they all said at the same time, categorically. They laughed and went to their next classes.

At 4 p.m. they met again for their Transfiguration class. They were entering the class, when Regina suddenly whispered to Lily, as indifferent as possible:

"You haven't showed me this Amy girl, yet"

"It's the one over there" murmured Lily, showing her a brunette with glasses.

_She's ugly_, thought Regina. She snored at seeing the teenager, and Severus and Lily shared a knowing smile with her. The lesson began, and the three friends changed their hedgehog into a pincushion at the first try. McGonagall paired them with the three habitual students.

"And you're back with me" sarcastically said Bellatrix.

"Seems like I am…" smiled back Regina.

"Okay so what should I feel now to transform this animal, Professor?"

At the third time, Bellatrix had got it, and had produced a perfect pincushion.

"You know Bella, you're quite talented. I don't understand why you can't do this on your own!" exclaimed Regina.

"Maybe I can but I prefer being paired with you" winked the girl.

Regina blushed and answered:

"And other students could need my help more than you do"

"But you wouldn't have as much fun as with me, would you?" snored Bellatrix.

"Maybe not" admitted Regina.

McGonagall stopped at their table, and asked surprised:

"Did you do this, Snape?"

"Bellatrix did it, Professor"

McGonagall asked the Slytherin girl to do it again, and she succeeded.

"Impressive" commented the teacher, "looks like you have teaching qualities, Regina. Why don't you two help other students? Black, you pair with Swan, and Snape pair with Avery"

"May I pair with Avery, Professor?" interrupted Bellatrix. Seeing the raised eyebrows of the teacher she tried to explain "I don't really get along with Swan, and I'm sure I would have better results with someone I like, wouldn't I?"

Regina greeted her teeth and said:

"You underestimate yourself Bellatrix, I'm sure you'd help Swan just fine"

"Enough." Said McGonagall. "Snape, you go with Swan"

Without giving her the time to protest, McGonagall was gone. Bellatrix sniggered victoriously.

"Good luck with the Gryffindor, dear"

Regina closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. _You can do this, you don't have to talk to her_. She sat next to Emma, and said passively without looking at her:

"McGonagall wants us to pair. What are your results, so far?"

"As you can see, not much." Answered gently Emma.

"Ok, so here's the thing. You have to think about…"

"Is there a particular reason why you don't look at me when you speak?" asked angrily Emma.

"I don't see what you're talking about, Swan. Now focus on what you have to do. Think about…"

"Look at me, Regina" calmly stated Emma.

"Can't you just focus on…"

"No, I can't, now look at me!" exclaimed the blonde.

Regina angrily raised her eyes, and met the green ones.

"Better?" she annoyingly asked.

"Much. Now explain why you won't talk to me anymore"

"What am I doing right now, Swan?" she asked exasperated.

"Stop playing the fool, Snape" angrily said Emma.

"Then stop acting like one, Swan and listen to me for Christ's sakes."

They stared intensely at each other, neither of them wanting to break the eye-contact first.

"Is it about what I said to you this summer? You're scared now?" suddenly asked Emma, challengingly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Regina sincerely surprised.

"Are you afraid of me being a lesbian?" she whispered, barely hiding the fact that she was furious.

"Please, Swan don't be absurd" snored Regina, finally diverting her eyes.

"I'm the one who's being absurd? I thought we could be friends! And you're here judging me about…"

"I'm not judging you about anything, okay?" interrupted Regina. "Now can we go back…"

"No, we can't. I want you to admit it, first!" forcefully said Emma.

"I'm not admitting something that's completely untrue, Swan. I couldn't care less about you being gay, and I would be completely misplaced to judge you about that, okay?" she angrily added.

"What is_ that_ supposed to mean?" asked Emma, dumbfounded.

"I think you perfectly know what it means. Now, will you listen to me?"

Emma nodded quietly, intensively fixing her, and Regina explained to her what to do. At the end of the hour, Emma had a pincushion in front of her. She went back to her place without complementing her or anything, and waited for McGonagall to tell them to go. When she did, Regina went to her and said:

"Professor, may I talk to you in private?"

"Of course, Snape. I'm listening" she gently said. "Congratulations for Swan, you really do have teaching potentialities."

"Thank you, Professor. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I'd rather not pair with Emma Swan again" she tentatively explained.

"Why not?" the teacher asked, surprised.

"Personal matters?" she tried.

McGonagall severely looked at her.

"I suppose you wouldn't ask me this if this wasn't well-founded?"

Regina exhaled, relieved.

"Absolutely, Professor" she confirmed.

McGonagall nodded, and told her she could leave.

For the entire week, Regina completely ignored Emma, and never looked at her. McGonagall never paired her with the blonde girl again, and the rare lessons they had in common were spent at ignoring each other. On Friday night, on their way to the Great Hall for the diner, Lily suddenly said:

"You'll never guess who will try to enter the Gryffindor's team, tomorrow!"

"Who?" Severus asked. Regina knew he was afraid the answer would be "Black".

"Emma."

Regina kept an impassive face and didn't comment it. Lily and Severus did the same and dropped the subject. It turned out that Emma made it. She was now one of the three Gryffindor Chasers. Regina wondered why she had decided to enter the team now, but never spoke about it, and acted like everything was normal.

On the following Sunday, the twins were waiting for Lily to eat their breakfast. When she arrived, she looked exhausted.

"Everything's alright, Lil?" Severus asked worryingly.

"Everything would be fine if I hadn't any roommates" she angrily sighed.

"What's wrong?" Regina said, suddenly realising that she was maybe talking about Emma.

"Amy cried all night long…" she answered, slowly and carefully.

Regina didn't dare ask why. _It's none of your concern_, she thought.

"Why's that?" Severus asked, curious.

"Something with Emma not being in love with her" Lily muttered.

Regina snored but didn't say anything. Lily glared at her, disbelievingly.

"And Emma also asked me why you didn't talk to her, anymore. I really don't understand why you just don't, Gina" she said, annoyed.

Regina rolled her eyes and stubbornly remained silent. The truth was she didn't want to speak with Emma. She was afraid to feel something for her. Something that'd be a little more than friendship. First it was terrifying because she had never felt that way before, and she didn't know what to expect. Second, she knew she would never be in peace, knowing Emma slept in the same room as a girl she had kissed, if she ever allowed herself to have feelings for the blonde girl. _Better keep ignoring her_, she thought.

The days passed. The Slug Club was as awkward as before, with Emma sitting right next to her, and ignoring her as much as Regina did. Besides Emma, Regina was more and more afraid about the obvious feelings of Potter towards her best friend. Severus also knew it, and he was becoming more and more withdrawn.

The first day they'd spend in Hogsmeade was almost there and Regina couldn't wait for it. Although, before going, there was the first game of Quidditch they'd have to watch. Gryffindor was playing against Hufflepuff. Which meant that Emma would play against Daniel. She wished with all she had that Hufflepuff would win. This way, she wouldn't witness the Rascals' smug faces, and maybe Potter wouldn't be so much of a threat in her brother's mind. She fell asleep thinking about all this.

In the morning she was stressed about the match without knowing why. For the breakfast, they sat not far away from Potter and his band, and Regina could hear them talk without being noticed.

"Come on, Em'! You have to eat something!" Black advised, concerned.

"I'm not hungry" she said.

"It's okay, to be stressed, Emma" Lupin said gently.

"I don't know what I was thinking" she rambled, on edge "What if I make a fool out of myself?"

"You won't" Potter assured. "You're the best Chaser of the team, Swan. Plus, Remus will need the victory for comfort" he added.

"Very true. I won't be able to go to Hogsmeade, you owe me at least 40 points, Em" he joyfully said.

"We saw you play, blondie. And not only are you the most beautiful girl of the team, but you're also the best!" exclaimed Black.

Regina winced. _So he thinks she's beautiful_, she thought.

"Hey! What about me?" Potter said, offended.

"You aren't quite bad either! And unless you consider yourself a girl, my statement didn't include you" Black snored.

"You're the best Seeker of the school" Pettigrew said vehemently, with a sort of veneration.

"Or the best Seeker of the team" Lupin said playfully.

"I'm the only one of the team!" Potter remarked.

Their banter lasted for a while, and it seems to cheer up Emma. Besides the fact that Potter and Black were completely full of themselves, Lupin seemed to be a very nice guy. _Pettigrew is ridiculous, though. What is wrong with Lily? How can she like him? _she thought. _So how comes kind-hearted persons like Emma and Remus would want to hang out with persons like Potter and Black_? Sure, they seemed funny, but they weren't good people…

The match was awful for the trio. First, Daniel waved and winked at Regina when they started to play. Second, Emma scored the first ten points less than ten seconds later, and pointedly looked at Regina, a little challenging. Finally, Gryffindor won the game in fifteen minutes. Potter had caught the Golden Snitch right next to Daniel's calve, and Emma had scored 60 more points. They had won 220-0. The Gryffindor supporters were ecstatic, and had two names in their mouths: Emma Swan and James Potter.

The two players did a lap of honour and Potter stopped in front of Lily saying:

"You're my inspiration, Evans! This one's for you!"

Emma was right behind him, and was glaring at Regina. The brunette raised her right eyebrow at her, a silent question to her behaviour. Emma rolled her eyes, and smiled tentatively. Regina diverted her gaze and looked at her brother. The two players were gone, and Severus looked at his shoes murderously. She tried to squeeze his hand, but he took it away from her. She felt highly offended that her brother would do such a thing to her.

"Let's get out of here" Lily said.

On their way back to the castle, she added:

"I think we should stop going to Gryffindor's games. If it is for us to feel bad afterwards, it's no use"

"Come on, Lil. It's your team, and you always loved Quidditch" uncertainly tried Regina.

"I know. But I hate it when we all feel bad like that" she explained.

"Really? Because you're feeling bad, _Evans_?" Severus said, emphasizing the Evans, his anger barely hidden.

"Since when do you call me by my surname?" Lily asked, surprised.

Severus didn't answer and Lily went away, offended.

"You should go talk to her" Regina suggested.

"I don't want to talk to her" Severus snapped at her.

"You really want to feel miserable, Sev? It's not by offending us that you'll feel better, you know" she angrily answered.

He looked at her, and seemed to soften. He took her hand and led her to the lake.

"I'm sorry Gina" he quietly said.

"I know you are. Don't let him get the best of you, Sev" she said.

"I can't help it. He's here, with everything. He's quite a good student, he's the Quidditch champion, he has loving parents, and loving friends, and…" he seemed to struggle with himself to add something but he remained silent.

"And you're the best student, you have an adoring sister – which he doesn't – and Lily's your friend, not his. She despises him. Although you should talk to her if you don't want her to reconsider your friendship" she told him, matter-of-factly.

"Regina, how do you think I am?" he blurted out.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl.

"Physically. How do you think I am physically?"

"I think you'll be quite handsome growing up if you don't cloak yourself with your pride and deceptions"

"It doesn't mean anything…" he said annoyed.

"Sure, it does. You're not ready to realise it yet, that's all" she smiled at him.

"I'll go talk to Lily." he murmured.

"Good idea, baby bro" she brightly smiled.

He went away, looking for their friend, and she stayed alone, still sitting in front of the lake. She thought about everything that had occurred, and felt completely lost. An hour probably had passed without her noticing, when she realised she was not alone anymore. In fact, many persons were there. In the distance, she even saw Potter's band. She gritted her teeth. Amy was talking with Emma. She seemed a little desperate_. It's pathetic_, Regina thought. Black and Potter were sniggering at their friend, and Regina couldn't help acting the same way. Suddenly, Amy left in her direction. Emma caught her up, close enough for Regina to understand what they were talking about.

"Fine, I'm sorry" Emma was saying.

Regina couldn't see Amy's face, but turned to Emma. The latter saw Regina and diverted her gaze immediately, apparently furious at her. She then told the girl:

"And you know what? You're right. I shouldn't have kissed her without talking to you first"

"Thank you for admitting it. Have a good day, Emma"

When she left, Amy had tears in her eyes. But Regina focused on Emma, furious to learn that she had kissed some other girl, and wondered who it could be. Emma glared back at her, challengingly again.

"You seem to be a real heartbreaker, Swan" Regina smirked, hiding the betrayal she felt.

"I do tend to have an effect on the girls" she smirked back.

"Not all of them, if it is of any comfort for you" Regina lied.

"Maybe I would if you were attracted to girls" Emma said, annoyed, less effectively hiding her anger.

"Is your skull really that thick, Swan? I am attracted to girls. You're just not my type" she snored with bad faith.

Emma's eyes were hurt and disappointed for one second, before she hid it and said, amused:

"So Her Majesty is attracted to girls, huh? Who would have thought?"

"You would have if you were smart enough" smirked Regina.

"Well, you already made clear what you think of my intellectual capacities" murmured Emma.

"Luckily for you, you seem to have other skills, Swan"

"Are you saying I'm attractive, Snape?" smiled mischievously Emma.

"Hardly. I'm merely referring to the public display you've just acted with Miss McDonald" coldly replied the brunette.

Emma sniggered and answered:

"Sure. She's quite jealous"

"Usually, a woman is when she's cheated on…"

"First, we're thirteen, we're not women _per se_. Second, we weren't together, I don't owe her anything." Stated coldly the blonde girl.

"First, I'm almost fourteen, and trust I consider myself a woman. Second, don't kiss girls you don't want to date, Miss Swan. Congratulations for your game."

Regina stood up, staring at Emma, and left._ God, I'd never noticed before how beautiful she is_, she thought.

"Wait Regina!"

She turned around, exasperated.

"What now, Swan?"

Emma seemed very uncomfortable and blushed.

"I thought… uh… maybe you would want to… I dunno, go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" she stammered.

Regina's face remained impassive. Inside, she was completely astonished.

"Are you asking me out?" she coldly asked.

"What? No… I was… I thought… maybe we could talk?" Emma quickly answered.

"Haven't you another girl you'd want to talk to, now?" Regina was more and more surprised.

"Who? Ruby? Nah, it was just a kiss on the heat of the moment, you know… we had just won, and she kissed me, but it meant nothing, and…

"Are you justifying yourself to me?" asked Regina, amused now.

"I don't know, Regina. Am I?" she answered angrily.

"How would _I _know? Well, I'm flattered of your invitation, but I already have plans for tomorrow."

The truth was, now Emma had kissed two girls. Regina was more jealous than what she could admit even to herself, and she wanted Emma to be jealous too. She was overjoyed to hear her answer.

"Really? Do _your plans_ involve another girl?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, they do include another _woman_, Miss Swan."

"And who's that?" angrily asked Emma.

"Bellatrix. I suppose you know her, she's your friend's cou…"

"I know who Black is, Snape" interrupted Emma. "Have fun, then"

She turned around, obviously pissed off and walked to her friends. Regina was torn between pride and remorse on her way back to the castle. Pride because Emma was obviously attracted to her, and truth be told, she was by far the most beautiful girl of the school. But remorse because Bellatrix had no idea of this all, and she had used her for a very private issue to which she had no interest. _Bella doesn't even know I'm attracted to girls_, she shamefully thought. When she arrived in front of her common room, Severus and Lily were talking, a little awkward:

"Everything's alright, here?" Regina smiled.

"Everything's fine, honey" answered Lily.

"You seem a little out of it, though" pointed out her brother.

Regina pondered it, and finally said:

"Let's go inside, I'll tell you what this is about"

She then explained what had happened with Emma. Severus smirked, affirming that she had been right. Lily didn't say anything and just looked at her, disapprovingly.

"Should I ask Bellatrix out, now?"

"You're really going to kiss someone you don't want to kiss, just to make Emma jealous?" Lily asked, angry.

"Maybe I am" Regina answered provocatively.

"Fine, but if you wanna do things like that, I'd rather not hear your stories anymore, Regina" Lily sighed.

She stood up and left the Slytherin common-door.

"I think you're the one who needs to speak to Lily, now…" Severus smiled.

"What did you two talk about?" Regina asked.

"Nothing much. I apologized for my behaviour and she softened. And then, we talked about the Slug Club…" he honestly answered.

"Why won't you admit your feelings to her, yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" eluded Severus, blushing.

She dropped the subject, and they talked about Hogsmeade.

"Hey Bella, come over here!" suddenly exclaimed Severus.

Regina reddened and reproachfully looked at her brother who smirked.

"Hey guys!" Bella said, a little sarcastically.

"Would you join us tomorrow?" proposed Severus.

"To go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yep"

"Sure! Unless there'll be your Muggle-Born. You know I don't like them." She warned.

Severus looked at Regina. The latter said:

"Well, Severus will be with Lily, but we can part ways, and go on our own, Bella" she smiled.

"Great!" exclaimed the brunette, smiling.

The day at Hogsmeade was uneventful. She had thought it'd be funny, but it wasn't much. Sure the shops were pretty impressive and she had enjoyed it, but as soon as she had seen Emma with Ruby, holding hands, her euphoria had dropped. At diner, she had seen Emma and Ruby sitting next to each other and it had made her sick. For the following weeks, Emma and Ruby relationship had been the subject of all the gossips.

"So… what do you think of the most famous relationship of the school?" Bellatrix asked Regina during the class of Care of Magical Creatures.

"What do you want me to think about it?" Regina said, annoyed.

"I don't know… you're not shocked to see two girls together?" Bella tried nonchalantly.

"Hardly" the brunette sniggered.

"Really?" Bellatrix asked, joyful. "Would you be into girls, too?"

"What if I were?" Regina said, challengingly.

"Well, it'd be nice" smiled the Slytherin girl.

"What?!"

"You heard me, Snape" winked Bellatrix.

"Are you… a lesbian?" Regina whispered.

"I wouldn't say lesbian, honey. I'm secretly dating Rodolphus… But I wouldn't be opposed to… try something with someone like you, though" Bellatrix winked at her.

Regina was completely dumbfounded. She'd have never thought someone could be so straightforward. After several seconds, she sniggered:

"Good to know, Black"

Bellatrix playfully kissed her on the cheek and went back to listen at the professor. She turned towards her brother who was looking at her proudly.

"Looks like you'll have your revenge on Gryffindor after all" he whispered in her ear.

"It looks like it, indeed" smiled Regina, delighted.

"And just so you know…" he kept on whispering in her ear "she saw the kiss, and her wand produced red sparks… I don't know if it's an interesting piece of information to you, but I thought I'd say it anyway"

He then looked at her, and they both laughed mischievously, reproducing some evil laughs they'd hear when they were kids. The class looked at them quizzically and Potter muttered, loud enough for the twins to hear:

"Told you they were crazy"

"Oh yes, because you are so perfect, Potter" Severus replied.

"I wouldn't say perfect" Black answered "But better and prettier than you? That's for sure"

"Because the question needed to be answered? I thought that was implied." Potter added.

"Truthfully? You're disgusting, Potter. You may seem better to a fool like Black, but to us, you're nothing. And certainly no better than Severus" Lily threateningly whispered.

Regina snored and Severus stared at Potter, provocatively.

"You're hurting my feelings, Evans" the Gryffindor boy complained.

"You should probably stop trying so hard, Potter" Severus advised him "Lily is only interested in smart boys" he smiled victoriously.

"What is she doing with you, then?" Black replied coldly.

Severus didn't reply, and kept on looking at Potter, smiling. Regina felt proud of her brother. Surely after this, Potter would back off.

She couldn't have been more wrong. The boy had lived this altercation as a new challenge, and didn't miss a single occasion to make fun of Severus or try to make a fool of himself. The weeks passed and Severus became more and more despising and touchy about the Rascals. They'd often argue with Lily about them, the latter being fed up with hearing about them all the time. Severus spent more time with Mulciber and Avery, talking about dark magic and new spells they could create. Regina thought that it was probably to know some things Potter never would. To try one way or another to beat him. He didn't need it considering the fact that he was a better student than Potter (even if the latter was fairly good too) but Severus needed to prove himself. And for the first time, it directly affected the trio's friendship. Lily also spent more time on her own with Emma and Ruby. Regina couldn't help feeling betrayed by that, and resented the young girl. Consequently, she was more and more lonely. She didn't want to stay with Mulciber and Avery, even though they had offered it.

This often left her with Bellatrix and some other Slytherins. She didn't enjoy their company all the time, though. She missed Lily and Severus, and the easy friendship they had. But she was angry at Lily for her betrayal and Severus was too preoccupied with his new friends.

One night, she was crying herself to sleep, when Bellatrix came in her bed. She didn't say anything but hugged her tight. She felt less lonely and very thankful for the gesture. One soft caress leading to another, they ended up kissing. The kisses were sweet and far better than the ones she had shared with Daniel. She enjoyed it, but it didn't change the fact that she wasn't attracted to her friend the way she was to Emma. It changed her mind enough to fall asleep peacefully, though. When she woke up, Bellatrix was still there, sleeping. She didn't know how to react, and wondered if she should leave. But then, it would be even more awkward afterwards, wouldn't it? So she stayed there, thinking hard, and waiting for the brunette to wake up. When she finally did, Bella didn't say a word, but smiled, winked at her, stood up and went to her bed to change. Regina felt relieved and they went to take their breakfast together. They sat, and Regina stared regretfully and sadly at the table she used to sit at for two years.

"Let's not make a big deal out of it, shall we?" suddenly said Bellatrix.

It took Regina a few seconds to understand what she was speaking about.

"Oh. No, of course not, don't worry" she smiled.

"So, what are you gonna do for the holidays?" Bella changed the subject.

"I'm probably staying here…" Regina sombrely replied. "What will you do?"

"I'll go back home. And we'll spend Christmas at my aunt's."

"Isn't your aunt Sirius Black's mother?" suddenly asked Regina.

"Yes, it is" Bellatrix answered enthusiastically.

"Do you know why your cousin wasn't home last Christmas, then?" asked Regina, curious.

Bellatrix laughed and answered:

"My aunt banned him from her home when she learnt he was a Gryffindor"

"Isn't he a little depressed?"

"He doesn't care at all. He has no heart. He hates his own mother, and doesn't understand what Pure-Blood or family means" Bellatrix replied coldly and hatefully.

"It appears to me your aunt doesn't know either, considering the fact that she banned him for the simple fact he's a Gryffindor" stated Regina.

Bellatrix haughtily looked at her and icily replied:

"You don't know what you're talking about, Snape"

Regina reddened and didn't add anything. But that night when she cried, Bella was there again.

It was the last day before the holidays and Regina was with Bellatrix, when Lily came to her, smiling. Emma and Ruby were waiting behind her. They were all about to begin the Transfiguration class.

"Hey" said Lily.

"Hi" answered Regina coldly.

"My parents are asking if you want to come home for Christmas" tentatively said Lily.

"They're very kind, thank them for me. But no, thank you."

"Okay. How are you doing?" she smiled again.

Regina couldn't take it anymore. She didn't answer and ran away. How things could have changed so quickly? How was it possible for their trio to be so broken, now? She sat near the lake, at the spot Lily, Severus and her used to sit, and cried. She felt two pair of arms hugging her but didn't turn around, unsuccessfully trying to stop crying.

"I'm so sorry, baby" Severus whispered in her ear, crying.

"I too, honey" Lily said in the same tone.

Regina finally turned around, and the three of them hugged tightly, still crying. Several minutes passed, during which they silently exchanged all the things they couldn't voice. When they detached, they looked at each other, tears filling their eyes.

"I'm so sorry" they all said at the same time.

They tearfully smiled at each other, and Regina asked:

"What happened to us?"

"I think we needed time on our own…" slowly answered Lily.

"I missed you two so much" admitted Severus.

They were about to cry again, so Lily subtly changed the subject.

"Me too, and I would like to know everything that happened between you and Bellatrix, Missy"

Severus snored and Lily smirked. Regina looked at them dumbfounded.

"How do you know that?" she exclaimed.

"The whole school knows about it, sweetie" gently answered Severus.

"How is that possible?"

"You have roommates who can hear you… you do realise that, don't you?" sniggered Lily.

They laughed, as if everything was forgot and forgiven, and they felt a huge weight fall off their shoulders.

"There is nothing to say. She heard me cry one night and she came to me, and we kissed and that's it" she said.

Her two friends seemed really ill-at-ease, now.

"Do you often kiss?" tried Severus.

"Every time she hears me… cry" she whispered.

"And… how often is that?" asked Lily, concerned.

"Every night?" Regina admitted, ashamed.

"Oh baby" Lily murmured.

And the three of them hugged again. Not parting from each other, Lily whispered:

"Will you two come home for Christmas, please?"

They finally detached once again, and the twins looked at each other.

"Okay" they smiled at Lily.

Their friend beamed, and thanked them.

"It'll be great, you'll see!" she exclaimed.

And it was. The Christmas they spent with the Evans was by far the best of their lives. They laughed, hugged, kissed, and talked so much, they felt full of love until the end of the year, afterwards. Even Petunia wasn't so bad. They couldn't perform magic, since they were in a Muggle house, but they enjoyed themselves very much. Regina received a letter from Bellatrix, asking her if it was true that she was spending Christmas with Muggles. Angry, she didn't even answer her. The Evans were so nice to the twins, that they felt as if they were their own kids. Lily criticized Potter and Black greatly, and Severus had never seemed so happy. Lily's parents offered a beautiful dress robe to her brother, telling him he would look awesome wearing it for his first ball.

"That's great! We'll have one next year at the Slug Club!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

When she opened her own present, Regina burst into tears.

"It's from all of us, sweetie" hugged her Mrs Evans.

A beautiful golden baby owl was her present.

"It's a male" added Mr Evans, fondly.

Regina hugged the five persons so tightly it took their breath away. Even Petunia.

"Thank you so much" she whispered, still crying.

"What will you call him?" Lily asked joyfully.

Regina thought about it for a moment and said:

"May I call him Evan? This way he will be a member of our family" she shyly murmured.

This brought tears into everyone's eyes, and the Evans seemed much moved by her words.

"This will be our honour to share our names with him" tearfully said Mr Evans.

The rest of the week passed far too quickly for the trio's liking. The goodbyes were difficult, and they regretfully left.

"You come back whenever you want to" whispered Mrs Evans to the twins.

Thankfully, their routine began again, as if nothing had happened. The trio was once again inseparable when they could be together, and Regina never mentioned Emma's name when she was with Lily. The three of them took great care of Evan, who was a strong little owl one month later. The first letter he brought was addressed to the Evans. Regina loved him dearly, and her friends too.

Bellatrix never came back in her bed, and merely greeted her when she was seeing her, but Regina didn't care. Everything was back to normal. On their trip to Hogsmeade, they were all together, as they should have been the first time, and Regina was perfectly happy. They bought many things to Evan: a bigger cage, sweets, toys and gloves (for Regina to carry him when he'd grow up).

"He will be the most spoiled owl in the universe" teased Severus.

"True, but he's also the most loved" added Lily.

"And the most beautiful" concluded Regina.

"And this is an absolutely objective statement" laughed Severus.

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Lily.

When they went back to the castle, they crossed the way of Potter and Black.

"Girls… there's something I need to tell you" whispered Severus.

Lily apprehensively looked at him.

"I think I know what's wrong with Lupin. Have you noticed that one time a month he disappears?"

"Yes?" said Lily.

"And Ruby disappears at the same time?"

"I'd never noticed before, to be honest" calmly said Regina, even though the girl's name made her cringe.

"Well the both of them always disappear the day following the full moon… I double checked" he murmured.

"Are you suggesting that they're werewolves?" disbelievingly said Lily.

"You perfectly know this is exactly what I'm suggesting" he answered.

Lily and Regina looked at each other, surprised.

"Well, what if they are? Maybe Ruby will eat Emma, and we'll all get rid of her" smirked Regina.

"Gina! Don't say that" said Lily, offended.

"Sorry, Lil. Forgot she was one of your new best friends" Regina replied, a little offended.

"You know what? Yes, maybe she's my best friend. What's wrong about it?"

Regina furiously blushed and tried to walk away.

"Gina, stop! Where are you going?" tried Lily.

"Leaving you alone with my replacement" said Regina, furious.

"I'm pretty sure I talked about a best friend, not a sister" calmly said Lily.

"I'm not your sister, Lily" Regina said tearfully.

"Don't be stupid, you know I consider you as a sister. We've known each other for six years, and we're barely fourteen. And my parents consider you two as their children" she said, vaguely annoyed.

"But since when Emma's your best friend?" Regina persisted.

"Since I found out she's a great friend, and a good person"

"Who obviously hangs out with the wrong ones" added Severus.

"She says they're good people in the inside. But she agrees with us that their behaviour is awful. Gina, you should talk to her"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you wouldn't be so on edge if you had no feelings for her" Lily wisely stated.

Regina mumbled, and fell silent. It was almost the summer holidays when Regina followed Lily's advice. Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch Cup, and as per usual, Emma had stared at Regina after every goal. When she had raised the Cup, she had looked for Regina, and once she had found her eyes, she had stared pointedly at her for several seconds, before breaking the eye-contact to kiss her girlfriend.

Regina had then decided to act on her feelings, and had waited for Emma at the entrance of the locker room. Emma was the last to go out of it, and she was with Potter. Her eyes widened when she saw her, and Regina approached the blonde girl.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she calmly asked.

Before Emma could answer, Potter exclaimed:

"What the hell do you want Snape?"

Regina raised her wand and threateningly said:

"Get lost, Potter."

He looked at Emma who nodded, and he left without saying a word. Regina lowered her wand and entered the locker room, inviting Emma to follow her. When the both of them were in, she locked the room and turned to Emma.

"Congratulations on your victory"

"What do you want Regina?" Emma said coldly.

_You_, Regina thought. Tempting to try it, just to see Emma's reaction.

"Still with Ruby?" she asked instead.

"What kind of question is that?" angrily said Emma.

"I think you know what kind of question it is" Regina calmly stated.

The blonde girl was furious, and with her every following words, she took one step forward to Regina, until the Slytherin girl was stuck against the door, and Emma only a few inches away from her face.

"I confided you some very personal details of my life, only Sirius and James know, then I told you I was attracted to girls, and you stopped talking to me for months. After that you told me I wasn't your type. Then you made out with Sirius' cousin which is a total bitch. And now you're hitting on me? What is wrong with you, Regina?!"

Regina caught the front of Emma's robe, and attracted the girl to her. They were breathing the same air, and Regina had never felt so good before. Nobody had felt so right.

"I may have the same problem as you, _Emma_" she whispered.

Emma closed her eyes for a few seconds, obviously trying to collect her thoughts and when she re-opened them she whispered back:

"I don't know what problems you're talking about, but I don't have them anymore. I'm not single, and I like my girlfriend very much"

She then evaded Regina's embrace and calmly said:

"Thank you for your congratulations, Snape. I need to celebrate now, if you'll excuse me"

Dumbfounded, Regina silently went out of the locker room. She went back to her bedroom mechanically, and she lied down on her bed, crying. _What's wrong with me_? Bellatrix soon joined her (Regina had no idea why she was in their bedroom in the middle of the afternoon), and started to kiss her. Regina let her.

"You know, I'm quite addicted to you, when I see you cry baby" whispered Bellatrix, between the kisses.

"Maybe you're a sadist" answered Regina.

"I most definitely am. I shouldn't even look at you for your betrayal" she murmured, lustfully.

Bellatrix lowered her head, and began kissing her in the neck.

"What betrayal?" Regina moaned.

"Your love for Muggle-borns" Bellatrix groaned.

She tried to lift up her robe, when Regina stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting.

"Nothing. I thought you would… never mind. You're too innocent anyway, you couldn't satisfy my expectations. But you're a fairly good kisser, baby" she winked. "Do you feel better?"

"Seriously?"

"That's a very serious question, yes."

"I'm fine, thank you" coldly answered Regina.

"Great. I need to go, now"

Bellatrix went away as fast as she had arrived, and Regina was alone once again. _What the hell was that_? She thought.

Regina tried her best not to cry every time she saw Emma after that. She was silent for the main part of the last week. Lily and Severus had guessed something had happened, but didn't ask any question. _Maybe Emma has already talked to Lily_, she thought. Slytherin once again won the House Cup. When they went back home, Severus and Regina didn't even bother going back at their parents', but followed the Evans and decided with them to spend the summer there.

"How's Evan, sweetheart?" Asked Mrs Evans fondly.

"He's great" brightly smiled Regina.

He never left her side, and was on her shoulder, when Mrs Evans had asked the question.

"How were the last months?" enthusiastically asked Mr Evans.

"It was ok…" stated calmly Lily.

"Hope you had good results at least?" asked Mrs Evans, concerned.

"We're still among the best students, Mom" reassured the red-head.

"Perfect. We're proud of you three" beamed Mr Evans.

_The summer will be beautiful as always_, thought Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The beginning of the problems. Fourth year.**

The beginning of the summer was joyful. Since they didn't have their books yet, the first two days were spent at watching the Muggle TV and talking with the Evans, who were glad to have the twins in their house. On the first Monday of the summer, they went at Diagon Alley to buy their furniture. They were in the book shop when they met, once again, Emma Swan. Lily hugged her, and Mrs Evans greeted her warmly, remembering her from the previous year. Regina's head dropped, she reddened and didn't say a word. Severus held her hand, and said hi to the girl, who answered the same way.

"Still working on the private beach, this year?" Lily asked fondly.

"Yeah… I kinda have to" shyly answered Emma.

"Can't your parents afford to help you?" Mrs Evans asked, concerned.

"No they really can't" Emma smiled.

Regina looked at Emma, who didn't look back. _Does Lily know about her parents_? She thought. As if Emma had read her thoughts, she looked at her and moved her head from left to right, negatively. Regina nodded her understanding and lowered her gaze immediately. Nobody had witnessed the silent exchange. Mrs Evans was talking to Lily about the importance of being independent like Emma.

"I know, Mom. It's just that we prefer to train during the summer" Lily gently apologised.

"You're lucky you have good results, young lady" Mr Evans smiled.

"She is the best" vehemently said Emma.

Regina blushed once again, and Severus squeezed her hand.

"We're happy to hear that. Although we thought that our two favourite twins weren't quite bad themselves." Laughed Mrs Evans.

Severus and Regina beamed at her, proud to hear the endearing name.

"They're also the best" admitted Emma, laughing. "Regina even succeeded in teaching me how to change a hedgehog into a pincushion in less than an hour! And believe me, that's huge".

The Evans laughed, and Regina kept focusing on her feet.

"Would you stay with us for the rest of the day?" proposed Mrs Evans, obviously charmed with the blonde girl.

Emma suddenly seemed very uncomfortable, and looked at Regina who had raised her head when she had heard the question. She gently smiled at Emma, who smiled back and positively answered to Lily's mother. This time, the exchange was noticed by everyone, but nobody commented it. At the end of the day, they had brought everything they needed, and the Evans had offered ice-creams to the four students. Lily and Severus were joyfully explaining their entire new books to the Evans, who completely focused on what they were saying, and Emma and Regina were sitting quietly, listening to them.

"God, I feel very bad, now. I don't understand half the stuff they're saying" suddenly murmured Emma.

"Don't worry it's not that bad." Reassuringly smiled Regina.

"Too bad McGonagall never reassigned us together, you could have helped me" smiled back the blonde girl.

Regina blushed, knowing why McGonagall never did, since it was her who had asked her not to, and muttered:

"I can ask her to let me help you, if you want"

"I'm not sure she'd listen, but I'd be glad if you tried" brightly smiled Emma.

"Okay. Look Emma, about what happened last week, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. But if you agreed to be friends, I would be glad" Regina murmured, not daring to look at the girl.

She had no idea where that had come from, she hadn't thought about saying it. But she didn't regret it. She was being sincere, she realised.

"And in two months, you'll resume ignoring me?" gently smiled Emma.

Regina looked at the greenish eyes, and solemnly answered:

"No, I won't"

Emma beamed at her and said:

"Great. I'd be happy to be your friend then, Regina"

At this moment, Evan arrived, and landed on her shoulder. She petted him, and detached the letter from his tiny leg.

"Ow, you have an owl, now! It's beautiful!" Emma enthusiastically said.

"I do, it's a present from my entire family" proudly answered Regina, looking at the Evans and Severus.

"What's its name?" asked Emma, almost reverently.

"His name's Evan" smiled Regina.

"It's almost the same as me! And he's golden and I'm blonde! This is what I'd look like if I were an owl then! It's nice to meet you, Evan" cheerfully said Emma.

The Evans laughed out loud. As if he had understood, Evan flew off from her shoulder and landed on Emma's. He then let her pet him.

"He's beautiful" whispered Emma.

None of them had realised that they were all smiling and looking lovingly at Emma. Regina more than the others, considering the fact that she had feelings for the blonde girl which were a little more than purely friendly. She had never thought about Emma and Evan's resemblance, and felt even more in love with her baby owl (who wasn't quite a baby anymore).

"He's also completely spoiled" smiled fondly Severus.

"This is because he's our last born child" teased Mr Evans.

They all laughed and shared a comfortable silence, enjoying their ice-creams. Once they were done, the Evans declared that it was time for them to go home, and proposed to Emma to drive her back. She gently declined, thanked them, and said goodbye to their friends.

"You forgot to open your letter" she smiled at Regina when she turned to her.

"I've been distracted and it can wait" declared Regina, smiling back.

Emma laughed and kissed her on the two cheeks for the first time. It provoked a very weird feeling in Regina's stomach but she didn't say anything. When she left, Emma's eyes were sparkling, and Regina felt overwhelmed.

The rest of the summer passed in a blur and Regina sent many letters to Emma who answered her. Lily also sent letters along with Regina, but the latter noticed that the letters were shorter, and less frequent than hers, which warmed her in a way she didn't understand (or didn't want to understand).

The trio spent their summer practicing magic. They even did a little number for Lily's parents who cheered for them, proudly. When they weren't training, they were laying on the grass, talking and tanning. At the end of the summer, Lily and Regina had a beautiful golden skin. Severus' feelings towards Lily seemed even more intense than before. And even though Lily was more and more beautiful, Regina knew that her brother wasn't attracted only by her beauty. It was an infinite love of everything Lily was.

On the 1st of September, the goodbyes were difficult, as usual. The Evans invited them for Christmas again and they happily accepted. _Our parents didn't even ask us if we were okay_, bitterly thought Regina.

In the train, they crossed Emma's way. She was beautiful. Her skin had tanned during the summer, as theirs, and her eyes seemed even brighter than before. Her blonde hair had grown and were wavy now. _She's never been so beautiful_…

"Hi, guys!" happily greeted Emma.

"Hi!" Severus and Lily answered in the same tone. Regina's one was shyer.

"How was your summer?" asked Regina.

"It was okay, but busy as you know" playfully answered Emma. "How was yours?"

"Great and not busy" laughed Lily.

"Lucky you" smirked the blonde.

Ruby suddenly appeared behind Emma and hugged her. Regina reddened and looked at her feet. Surprisingly, Emma reddened as well.

"We need to find a compartment" apologised Severus "Have a good day, guys"

When they sat, Lily asked to Regina:

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she answered, a little defensively.

The Gryffindor girl dropped the subject, and they happily talked about the fourth year programme. When they sat at the Slytherin table for the welcoming diner, Bellatrix rushed to Regina, asking her how her summer had been. Regina answered that it had been okay. Bellatrix then pecked her lips furtively, winked at her, and sat next to her. Soon Regina was back in her bedroom and Bellatrix invited herself in her bed.

"I'm not crying" smirked Regina.

"I know, but I missed kissing you" admitted Bellatrix.

"What about Rodolphus?"

"He has a moustache" Bella complained.

Regina snored, and they made out for a bit, before they fell asleep. Regina dreamed about Emma for the first time, that night.

For the fourth year in a row, Gryffindor and Slytherin shared the Transfiguration class. They also shared Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms. Regina kept her promise and went to McGonagall during the breakfast, as soon as she had had her timetable.

"Snape?" McGonagall said surprised.

"Hello, Professor. May I talk to you?" shyly asked Regina.

"Come over here." Regina followed the teacher outside the Great Hall. "I'm listening"

"I promised Emma I would help her this year, in your class… I would like…"

"You're telling me that _now_ you want to help her?" interrupted McGonagall.

"Yes?" Regina timidly asked.

"I suppose you've settled your issues, then" the teacher smiled.

"Yes, Professor" Regina answered, relieved.

McGonagall looked at her knowingly and went back to the Great Hall, without making any other comment. Regina was about to follow her when Emma's voice stopped her:

"What does she know about our issues?" she asked surprised.

Regina turned around, blushing.

"Hum nothing exactly… I mean, I dunno…" she stuttered.

Emma came closer to her and whispered:

"You asked her not to pair the two of us anymore, didn't you?"

Regina looked at her, still blushing and bit her lips, not answering. Emma's eyes fixed her lips for a second, before returning to her eyes, and she gently answered:

"Probably a good idea at the time. Guess I'll see you in Transfiguration, then"

She fondly smiled at her, and left.

The lessons were as annoying as before, but now Regina looked forward Transfiguration. She could laugh with Emma and she felt so carefree she wished these lessons never stopped. Emma was a fast learner, and often asked deep questions. The second week, she suddenly said to Regina:

"Must be hard to become an Animagus, like McGonagall"

"It is"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Never, but I read that the animal you turn into is often the same as your Patronus" she explained.

"Have you succeeded in making a Patronus?" eagerly asked Emma.

"I did" Regina blushed "Severus and Lily, too" she added.

"And what are your Patronuses?"

"Lily and Severus' are hinds" she said, still blushing.

"What's yours?" enquired Emma, curious.

Regina reddened even more, and looked pointedly at her wand instead of Emma.

"It's a swan" she murmured.

"Oh" exclaimed Emma. "Mine too" she smiled fondly.

"How do you know?" Regina exclaimed surprised.

"Duh. I tried it!" Emma laughed. Seeing Regina's astonishment she added "I'm not quite bad in Defence against the Dark Arts"

"I… Good for you" stuttered Regina.

"It's funny we have the same Patronus, isn't it?" smirked Emma.

Regina didn't answer and berated Emma to focus on the task at hand. Emma did, but five minutes later, she asked again:

"What do you think we'd have to do to transform into an animal?"

"I already told you that I'd never tried that before" annoyingly answered Regina.

"Yes, I know, but what do you think you'd do to succeed?" eagerly asked Emma.

"I don't know… focus on your inner being, maybe? On the importance for you to do it, on the animal you feel connected with, and become one with it?" thought Regina out loud.

Emma thought about it too for a moment and declared:

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

"Why are you asking me this?" Regina asked.

"I don't know… it just would be cool to become an animal, you know?" smiled tentatively Emma.

"Yeah… speaking of which, how comes Lupin and your girlfriend disappear once a month, during the full moon?" smirked Regina.

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She tried to deny it by stuttering:

"What the… What? I don't kn… what do you mean? I…"

"Hey Emma, it's ok." Reassuringly smiled Regina. "Your secret's safe with us"

"Us?!" Emma almost screamed.

"Shush! You don't want everybody to hear you, do you?"

"What do you mean by _us_, Regina?" angrily whispered Emma.

"It's Severus who figured it out" shrugged Regina.

"Oh" whispered Emma relieved. "I had thought you'd have spoken about it with… never mind. And it's no big deal to you? You don't care being surrounded by…" Emma couldn't finish her sentence.

"By werewolves? Not in the slightest. I'm more concerned with you dat…" she suddenly stopped speaking, realising what she was about to say.

Emma did as if she hadn't heard her, and they both focused on their guinea fowl. They never spoke about it again. And Regina didn't tell Severus that he had been right.

The more Regina spoke to Emma, the more she wanted to. Emma was like a drug, Regina realised. Ruby obviously wasn't happy with this new friendship, but never said anything in front of her. When Gryffindor won their first match, and Emma scored 60 points, Regina couldn't help feeling proud of her. She surprised herself wanted to kiss the blonde girl and felt ashamed for it. _She's your friend_, she reminded herself. Severus didn't look happy on the other hand. His arguments with Potter were stronger than ever, and Emma didn't manage to stop them.

"Why is he like this with my brother?" asked Regina to Emma the evening after the match.

They were alone in front of the lake. On her way back to the castle, Regina had seen her, and had asked her friends to leave her alone with the blonde girl.

"Please, Regina. You know why" sniggered Emma.

"I honestly can't say I do" answered platonically Regina.

"James's in love with Lily. Severus's too. They're both fighting over her. And honestly, you can't say your brother doesn't look for it!"

"What? Severus doesn't look for it!" vehemently defended Regina.

"Of course, he does. As does James. It's a man thing or something" said Emma, matter-of-factly.

Regina thought about it for a second and said:

"Severus has been in love with Lily since the first time he's seen her. It's been more than six years, now. He shouldn't even feel the need to fight for her, he'll always be more important to Lily than Potter" she angrily stated.

"You don't know that, Regina. First, Lily doesn't seem to share his feelings. And second, the day she falls in love with someone else, that someone else will be as important as Severus, if not more" wisely said Emma.

"No, not more. Even if I fell in love with… someone… that someone could never be more important than my brother!"

"But Lily's not your sister"

"She's like a sister to us" protested Regina.

"Yeah… a sister your brother would be in love with, then" emphasised Emma.

"Well, incest exists" smirked Regina.

Emma laughed out loud and answered:

"Touché. But all I'm trying to say is that sometimes friendship doesn't last" winced Emma.

"Ours will" confidently said Regina.

"When you mentioned… falling in love with someone?" hesitantly began Emma.

"Yes?" apprehensively answered the brunette.

"Were you talking about Bellatrix?"

Regina laughed.

"What's so funny?" smiled Emma.

"This question. You. I don't know, it just seems surreal. Had someone told me we'd have this conversation two years ago, I'd have thought they were completely crazy."

"And yet, here we are, and you still haven't answered my question" Emma smirked.

"I'm not in love with Bella" simply said Regina.

"But you're with her?"

"Not really…" Regina winced, embarrassed. Seeing that Emma was waiting for further explanations, she added "We just like to… kiss… sometimes. But we're not a couple, and I don't love her"

"I see…" Emma blushed.

"Do you love Ruby?" Regina whispered.

Emma reddened even more, looked at Regina and stuttered "I…" before lowering her gaze. "I don't really know… I like her very much, but I don't feel the way I… I mean… I think I'm not in love with her, even if I like her very much. Does that even make sense?" Emma snored.

"I think it does" empathically smiled Regina.

"We just had a big fight" murmured Emma.

"What about? If you don't mind me asking, of course." Quickly said Regina.

"Nah, it's okay. But I'd rather not speak about it…"

"Of course."

There was an embarrassed silence, both of them lost in their thoughts when Emma suddenly said:

"Do you often kiss Black?"

"Hum… I don't know what often is… but probably every other day?" answered Regina, surprised.

Emma quietly groaned but didn't say anything. It made the brunette smile.

"May I ask you a very intimate question?" Regina suddenly said.

"I'm sure I am going to regret saying yes…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah" confirmed Emma.

"Okay" smiled Regina. "Have you ever had sex?"

Emma's eyes comically widened, and then the blonde girl laughed out loud.

"That's what's called a very intimate question!" she kept on laughing.

"I told you so…" Regina smirked.

"Well, to answer you… no. I never have. I want to wait for… the right person" she smiled. "Have you?"

"No. I wait for the right girl, too" Regina smiled back.

"Thought you preferred women" Emma winked.

"I'm starting to reconsider my preferences" the brunette brightly smiled.

"Or maybe you've always liked girls, but you didn't want to admit it?" suggested knowingly Emma.

"Or maybe, I've always liked women who were childish enough not to realise they were grown-ups"

"I fail to see the difference here, Miss Snape. Isn't a girl the same thing as a grown-up who doesn't want to be a woman?" Emma pointed out.

"Hardly" Regina smirked. "A girl is a child. A woman is a grown up. A woman who refuses to grow up is a woman with a childish brain. But still a woman"

"Okay. So I'm a woman with a childish brain now?" exclaimed Emma, pretending to be offended.

"I thought we were talking about a hypothetical theory. But you seem very confident in your… _attributes_" Regina said, checking out Emma's body.

"They're obviously working." Emma laughed. "But you're right, we were talking about a hypothesis, I shouldn't have concluded anything about it"

"Thank you for admitting it, dear" Regina replied.

Silence surrounded them once again. Regina looked at the lake, and found the vision beautiful. She suddenly had an idea, and whispered:

"_Expecto Patronum_"

A beautiful and graceful swan escaped her wand and landed on the lake. Its floating didn't provoke any flow. The image seemed surreal and so peaceful the two teenagers were stuck at fixing it.

"What was that for?" reverently whispered Emma.

"I was feeling happy. I just wanted to see the result" murmured quietly Regina.

"_Expecto Patronum_" muttered Emma.

The same swan as hers came from Emma's wand, and joined the other one on the lake. The two of them looked at each other, and didn't move anymore. The shape of their bodies looked like the shape of a white heart which would have been drawn on a black paper.

"They're beautiful" Emma whispered.

Regina turned to the girl and looked at her. The light of the swans illuminated her face, and her eyes were shining. She was so beautiful it took her breath away. Emma also looked at her, and they couldn't divert their eyes anymore. Regina felt glued to the girl's eyes. Suddenly, Emma's swan disappeared, and the blonde stood up.

"I really should go back, now" she smiled apologetically. "Thank you for the company"

Regina smiled back, unable to answer anything and silently watched the blonde student's departure. Her swan vanished too.

The months passed, and they were now in mid-November. Emma and Ruby were spending less and less time together. The blonde girl always seemed happy when she was with Regina, though. So Regina guessed that it was probably no big deal. Her brother and Potter didn't miss an occasion to curse each other, now. Most of the time, it was pretty innocent spells, and the duels were fairly balanced. It seemed to entertain Black, Pettigrew, Mulciber and Avery greatly. Regina and Lily were just sick of it. The two Slytherins had once again approached Severus after a duel, and had taken him under their wings. Lily and Regina didn't like that, but they knew their friend needed some masculine acquaintances too. So they quietly accepted it, even though they both hated the guys.

"They're malevolent" whispered Lily.

"Yes, they are" sombrely said Regina.

"And they hate Muggle-borns" added Lily.

"I know" Regina admitted.

"What Severus is doing with guys like them?" she continued, disbelievingly.

"He's probably trying to… I dunno what he's trying to do" Regina sighed.

The trio went to the Slug Club that night. It was almost the only night they would spend only the three of them, now. Regina cherished these evenings.

"As you know my dears, in two weeks, the ones of you who are more than fourteen years old will be able to come to our Slug party! You have to wear a dress robe for the occasion, and invite someone to go with you. A date or a friend, as you wish" brightly smiled Slughorn.

Regina dragged Emma in an empty room at the end of the hour. Emma laughed quietly and asked:

"What the hell, Regina?"

"I wanted to ask you… would you go to Slug's party with me?"

Regina hadn't stuttered and she mentally high-fived herself. Emma seemed pretty embarrassed, though.

"I… I can't Regina."

"Ruby?" bitterly guessed the brunette.

"Yeah" admitted Emma, blushing.

"It's okay. I'll see you in Transfiguration" smiled Regina.

She then quickly left the room and didn't look back. _You have to stop trying, she's only your friend_, she berated herself.

When she entered her bedroom, Bellatrix was there, and she asked her if she would be her date for Slug's party.

"Of course, I will" happily exclaimed the girl.

_At least, I won't be alone_, she thought. It turned out that Severus had asked Lily to go with him, and the girl had accepted. The day before the party, Lily suddenly asked Regina:

"We should look at our best, sweetie! You'll come in my bedroom to prepare tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure we're allowed to do that…" carefully answered Regina.

"Who cares? This is stupid, you're my friend, I don't understand why you should be in my House to see my bedroom. Take everything you need and meet me in front of Gryffindor's entrance at 7.30 p.m. sharp, okay?"

"Okay" enthusiastically answered Regina.

The following day, she was at the meeting place, with her dress robe and her make-up in a bag. Lily welcomed her, and let her come in, and they went upstairs in her bedroom. One hour later, they were ready. Lily was wearing a beautiful green gown which highlighted her eyes and her hair. Regina had a red dress, hugging her womanly curves perfectly, and glorifying her body. The two friends had also some make-up on. Lily's one was light while Regina's one was darker, bringing out her sparkling eyes. They looked at each other, appreciatively complimenting each other, when Ruby angrily exclaimed:

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Lily answered, furious.

Regina disconnected her mind from the heated conversation and focused on Emma. Her mouth was wide open, and her eyes were openly checking her out. Regina smirked. Emma's eyes found hers, and the blonde girl raised her eyebrows at her. Regina simply winked, and Emma bit her lips, which attracted Regina's focus. She was suddenly interrupted in her contemplation when Lily grabbed her arm, and dragged her downstairs.

"She's insufferable" she complained.

"What happened?" Regina asked a little dizzy.

She noticed that every guy they crossed ways with were unable to divert their eyes from them. She couldn't say if they were gawking at her of Lily, but smiled, flattered anyways.

"What do you mean what happened? You were there, weren't you?" angrily replied Lily.

"Yes, I was. But I got a little distracted" she murmured.

Lily suddenly stopped walking.

"Distracted?" she asked.

Regina blushed.

"I see" Lily winced.

At the Slug Club's door, Bellatrix and Severus were waiting for them, and they both whistled appreciatively when they saw them. Lily and Regina laughed and both took their friends by the arms. Bellatrix was also really beautiful in her black dress, Regina couldn't help noticing. They all danced with each other, and laughed a lot. Even Bellatrix seemed fine with spending the night with a Muggle-born. The four of them were talking when Emma entered the room.

She wore a red dress very similar to Regina's one. Her breast was so highlighted by it, that Regina caught herself staring at them without even noticing it. When Emma approached the group, she finally looked at her face and had to admit that Emma was gorgeous. Her make-up was light and her hair tied in a perfect bun. Even her smirk added something to her face.

"Regina, can I talk to you in private?" she solemnly asked, still smirking.

The brunette was still quite taken with Emma's appearance and it took her several seconds to confirm the request. Emma grabbed her hand and led her outside the castle. None of the two girls noticed Lily and Severus' snores, nor Bellatrix's angry face.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked, a little breathlessly. "Why aren't you with Ruby?"

"I broke up with her" admitted Emma, expectantly looking at her.

Regina nodded and kept on following her. Emma was heading towards an oak, at the lake's edge. Once she was close enough to touch it, she turned around, brought Regina closer to her, and pined her against the tree. Regina's breath sped up, with anticipation. Emma's face was now a few inches away from hers, and their bodies were pressed together. Emma looked intensely at Regina and whispered:

"I've been dreaming of doing that for a very long time…"

And then she kissed her. Emma immediately deepened the kiss, and Regina loudly moaned when their tongs met for the first time. She felt billions of butterflies exploding in her stomach, and she grabbed Emma's hair with her two hands to bring her even closer to her. Emma's hands travelled to her legs, parted them, and she lifted the brunette up, wrapping her legs around her waist. Regina's core was boiling. She didn't understand half of the emotions she was feeling, but savoured them anyways. She didn't even notice that she was rubbing against Emma's stomach. Had she noticed, she wouldn't have cared though. Emma, on the other hand, did notice the pressure and the feeling made her moan. She grabbed Regina's hands, untied them from her hair, and pinned them above Regina's head, without detaching her mouth from Regina's. Their fingers intertwined and the kiss became even more heated. Regina was so turned on, she felt something strong building inside her stomach.

"Emma" she whispered.

The blonde only groaned inside her mouth and Regina's movements became sporadic. Her moans were louder and louder. Emma detached their lips, and pressed her forehead against Regina's.

"Wait, baby. We don't want to have sex here, right now, do we?" she smirked, her tone happier than Regina had ever heard.

"Is this what we are doing?" asked breathlessly Regina, surprised.

"I think it is" confirmed the blonde.

"Well, then… yes we do want to have sex here, right now" laughed Regina happily.

Emma laughed with her, and the vibrations provoked the same funny things in Regina's stomach. She instinctively started to rub against Emma again, and tried to kiss her. But the blonde girl released her hands, and grabbed her pelvis, immobilising her.

"Not now, honey" she smiled gently.

Regina felt overwhelmingly frustrated.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"I want to do things right, with you" Emma murmured.

"I suppose that molesting me against a tree to kiss me for the first time, seems like the right thing to do to you?"

Emma laughed out loud and Regina continued sniggering:

"I can't wait for you to make love to me, then."

"I didn't molest you!" playfully protested Emma.

"Really?" teased Regina, grabbing Emma's head and bringing her closer to her face, up until their lips were brushing against each other.

"I merely got a little carried away" lustfully explained Emma, furtively licking Regina's upper lip, which made the brunette groan.

"Please don't stop, then" she sighed.

"I wouldn't wanna molest my Queen" Emma snored.

"Your Queen is a willing victim, Miss Swan. You may _proceed_" she emphasized her last word by biting Emma's upper lip.

"Nice try, Your Majesty" laughed the blonde girl, before releasing her.

Emma took a few steps back and then sat against the oak. Regina bit her lips, frustrated. She waited for her breathing to calm down, before making red cushions appear.

"Let's have a good sit, at least" she smiled.

"Awesome! I didn't know you could do that! Isn't it the seventh year programme?"

"I don't know" Regina shrugged.

Emma quietly laughed and arranged the cushions in order for them to sit comfortably. She then motioned Regina to take place between her legs, and hugged her from behind. Regina contently sighed and rested her head in Emma's neck. The blonde girl tightened her grip around Regina's waist, and kissed her forehead.

"You said you had wanted to kiss me for a long time…" Regina whispered.

"I did" Emma chuckled.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure exactly…" Emma hesitated. "I think I really understood I was attracted to you the first time we met at Diagon Alley, and you called me by my name… I thought maybe you were feeling the same towards me, but then you ignored me" she sighed.

"Yeah…"

"Why did you?" Emma asked, curious.

Regina reddened, remembering why.

"Lily may have told me that you… had kissed Amy" she muttered.

To Regina's surprise, Emma laughed. Regina gently hit her hand, playfully.

"It's not funny" she said.

"It really is. The only reason why I kissed Amy was because I knew you had kissed Daniel"

"Not really my most glorious moment" muttered Regina.

"I was desperate for you to talk to me, and I didn't even know what had gone wrong. This is why I wanted to be a part of the Quidditch team" whispered Emma.

"You… you went in the team for me?" Regina exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to impress you" Emma smiled.

Regina giggled and turned her head to kiss Emma. The kiss was less heated, gentle. Grateful. For the first seconds. Then it became once again feverish. Regina grabbed Emma's hair again with one hand to bring her head closer, and without noticing what she was doing, she took Emma's hand and brought it to her breast. Which made her gasp. Emma parted her lips from Regina's and whispered:

"Regina…"

But her implicit plea was contradicted by her hand tightening around Regina's breast.

"I don't know what we're doing, Emma. But I feel like I want more than kisses…" whispered the brunette.

"Me too, but I don't know what to do. And I want to make it right" admitted Emma.

Regina thought about it for a few seconds, and murmured:

"You're right. I want to make it right too"

She smiled at the blonde girl, who smiled back, and Emma's hand returned to the brunette's waist.

"It's very frustrating, though" Regina pouted.

Emma chuckled and confirmed. They silently looked at the stars for a few minutes before Regina asked:

"Why did you break up with Ruby?"

"Because I didn't love her… and it took me an entire year to realise that I… was attracted to someone else."

"Why did you go out with her in the first place?"

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but at first it was to make you jealous."

"Well then you _knew_ you were attracted to me…" pointed out Regina.

"I did, but I didn't want to acknowledge it" laughed the girl.

"And when I admitted my feelings to you?"

"You didn't admit your feelings to me _per se_, Regina. You just… admitted you wanted me."

"Which was a huge step already!" defensively said Regina.

"Sure, but rumours had it that you were secretly with Black. I didn't want to be a _replacement_" Emma explained.

"She was…" Regina murmured.

"She was what?"

"A replacement… of you. I mean, not at first. At the beginning she was just a mean for me to forget about my brother and Lily who weren't with me… and then she became… what I wanted to have with you"

"Then, you really were together" Emma stated disappointed.

"No, we weren't Emma. She just kissed me sometimes. And I let her, because I needed it. I've never felt for her… what I'm feeling for you." Regina reddened.

"And what is it you feel for me?" Emma smiled.

"You're pushing it, Swan."

"Come on, Gina! Tell me" Emma laughed.

"It's hard to explain… I feel attracted to you in all possible ways. I mean, I always think about you and… I don't know. It's not just about desire. It's not just about your beauty. I feel challenged by you, and I like that" she stuttered.

"Challenged by me? Please, you're the best student I've ever met!" Emma laughed.

"You're talking about school here. And I'm talking about more than that. You're smart, you're independent, you're funny, you're stubborn… This is all very challenging to me, you know?"

Emma started to kiss her neck, then. Her hands tightened around Regina's waist. She suddenly kissed her in a very sensitive spot, and Regina never would have guessed she could feel so many things with such a simple gesture, and in such an innocent place. She loudly gasped and gripped Emma's hand. Emma froze, feeling Regina's changing mood, and decided to bite the same spot. Regina moaned. She was about to claim Emma's lips when they were interrupted by voices. Severus and Lily's voices. They both listened to what they were saying. Regina heard them speak about Amy, and then about something James had done for her brother, and then Lily's threatening sentences. They were gone before she could proceed it all.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered, taken aback.

Emma seemed surprised, too. But not for the same reasons.

"You don't know anything about it?"

"Not at all! What did Potter do for my brother? And what was the thing about Amy?" she exclaimed, completely shocked.

"I don't know if it's my place to explain it all to you" sombrely said Emma.

"Please" Regina begged, desperately.

Emma looked at Regina's eyes and answered.

"It's a long story. About Amy, it's the easiest to explain. Your brother hangs out with Mulciber and Avery as you know. They absolutely despise Muggle-borns. Lily's been spared because of your brother, I guess. But nobody besides her is. Amy is a Muggle-born. Last week they hung her up in the air, to make fun of her. Not your brother, though. But he was laughing with his new friends"

Regina had tears in her eyes, now.

"I don't understand… he said he would never do that. He's… he's not like this with me! I didn't know, he didn't tell me…"

"I don't know why he's acting this way, Gina… but I know that Lily's tired of it. She resents him greatly… even though she loves you two too much to really say anything about it. She's pretty much in denial, or something"

"My brother's a good person! There's no denial! She knows that!" Regina was crying now.

Emma softened.

"I'm sure he is, baby. But he doesn't really act like one, right now."

"I'll talk to him… what about Potter?"

Emma stiffened and slowly answered.

"You know Remus and Ruby are… werewolves. I told them you were aware of it. Ruby repeated it to Sirius. And… Sirius thought it would be… _funny_… to tell Severus to go where Remus and Ruby transform during the full moon… when James heard about it, he saved your brother, almost dying in the process."

"How the hell did you know where they transform anyway?"

Emma heavily sighed and answered:

"What I'm about to say, nobody knows. And nobody can know. Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can" Regina said, ill-at-ease.

"We figured out about our friends'… condition… quickly. And we were sorry for them. For the past two years, we tried to become Animagi to be with them when they'd transform. We finally succeeded two months ago… after you gave me your advices" Emma murmured.

"Are you telling me… that you're an Animagus?" asked Regina disbelievingly.

"Yes" Emma answered apprehensively.

"A swan?"

"An owl, actually" Emma smiled.

"No way" Regina laughed.

"Yes way" Emma laughed back, relieved. "I look like Evan!" she joyfully added.

"Can I see it?" Regina asked shyly.

Emma smiled tenderly, and stood up. Regina looked at her expectantly. Emma focused for a few seconds, closing her eyes. And she slowly transformed into a beautiful golden and white owl. Regina gasped, and came closer to the bird, who was patiently waiting on the ground. Emma quietly hooted. The brunette carefully caressed the golden animal's head, and Emma playfully bit her finger, which made Regina laugh. She then transformed again into the blonde girl she knew.

"Wow" Regina simply said. "It's unbelievable that you succeeded to do that!" she exclaimed.

"And it's so great to fly! You have no idea! Although it took me many nights of training before I could properly do it!" she laughed.

Regina sat back at her place, and asked Emma to join her, hugging the blonde girl as the latter had done before.

"Who succeeded to change?"

"James and Sirius were the first to do it. They're really gifted, you know. Sirius's a dog and James's a deer… and Peter is still trying to change… he's almost succeeded last time. I think he'll be a mouth or something" she laughed.

"Does Lily know about this?"

"I told you, nobody knows about it. And I won't even tell the guys that you do know about us. It's between you and me, okay?" Emma asked, worryingly.

"Okay, baby" Regina said, smiling.

Emma beamed at the name, and kissed her. The kiss was very quick, though. Emma immediately parted from her and looked even more embarrassed.

"Also… we should keep our relationship a secret for the time being…"

"You want to spare Ruby's feelings, don't you?" Regina guessed.

"I do… and the guys wouldn't understand… they hate your brother…" Emma admitted.

"And I suppose they hate me by association…"

Emma reddened and didn't answer.

"It's okay, Em"

"They just don't know you, and don't see you as I do, honey" Emma whispered.

"I understand" Regina reassured her. "We can meet here, at night?" Regina suggested.

"We… we often go out at night with the guys… but every other day wouldn't be too suspicious for them" Emma answered.

"What are you doing at night with them?"

"We explore the castle!" proudly said Emma.

"Must be fun" Regina sarcastically answered.

"It is, smartass! We found many hidden spots!" she beamed.

"Sure you did… never been caught?"

"Not yet" Emma laughed.

She then rested her head against Regina's neck and closed her eyes.

"You're a troublemaker, Miss Swan" Regina berated her.

"I am. Does that bother you, Your Majesty?" Emma sniggered.

"Not in the slightest" the brunette answered. "Although you seem to spend an awful amount of time with Lucas…"

"If it comforts you, we only publicly kissed… I refused to kiss her when it was just the two of us…"

"Why not?" exclaimed Regina, surprised.

"It didn't serve its purpose" enigmatically answered the blonde.

"What purpose?"

"Making you jealous" Emma snored. "I guess this is one of the reason we broke up… she figured it out… she had known it for a long time anyway, I think… even if she didn't want to admit it!" explained Emma.

"You've been cruel with her" Regina could allow herself to be empathic to Ruby now.

"I know" Emma answered ashamed.

They remained silent and laid down, intertwined. They fell asleep like this, and woke up hours later, with the sun rising. They laughed happily looking at each other, and ran to the castle, exchanging loving looks. They didn't kiss goodbye, afraid to be caught (even though the castle was still desert) but Regina mouthed:

"Tonight?"

And Emma nodded, affirmatively. They smiled one last time at each other, and parted ways, each of them going back to their dormitories. When Regina entered her bedroom, Bellatrix was waiting for her.

"Where were you?"

Regina was stunned for a moment before she answered.

"With Severus, Lily and Emma. Why?"

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

She then approached the brunette and tried to kiss her, but Regina avoided the kiss.

"Stop it, Bella, this is stupid."

"So you have a new girlfriend, now?" she bitterly asked.

"Not at all, Bella. But I don't see why we should kiss. We're not a couple, and you're acting jealous. I don't like it" Regina explained.

Bellatrix didn't answer anything but grabbed her things and left. Regina sighed, relieved. She took a shower, dressed and went downstairs. She crossed Severus's way in the common-room. He was with Avery and Mulciber. She went to him, and dragged him in a corner of the common-room, where they would be far away from prying ears.

"I heard your conversation with Lily, last night" she said without greeting him.

"I see" sombrely answered Severus.

"Since when do you hide that kind of things from me?" she tearfully asked.

"Since you hide things from me" bitterly answered Severus.

"What the hell did I hide from you?" she disbelievingly asked.

"The fact that you kissed Bellatrix? That you asked McGonagall to pair you up with Emma? That you knew about Lupin's being a werewolf for sure? The list is quite long, sis"

"You almost died and you didn't tell me, Severus!" cried the girl.

"I didn't and you didn't need to know" nearly screamed Severus.

"Why are you even angry at me?" Regina asked disbelievingly.

"Because you pried, and all of this is none of your business!" Severus answered, badly.

"How can you say that?" whispered Regina, dumbfounded and still crying. "You're my twin brother. We've always told everything to each other"

"Oh but you know that isn't true, sis… everything that truly matters, we never talked about" he pointed out.

"But we didn't need to talk about it" Regina objected.

"Maybe we did, but we weren't brave enough. I would have needed someone to talk about all this. But I never could with you. No more than with everybody else…"

"I'm not everybody else, Severus"

"Aren't you?" her brother answered.

"Sev, please. Talk to me. Why are you acting like this? You promised me you'd never behave this way! It's always been you and I against the world, against our own parents! What are you trying to do here? Throw it all to hell? Throw _me_ away?" gasped the girl.

Regina saw a crack in Severus' eyes and a second later, he was hugging her tightly.

"Of course not, Gina" he answered. "I'll never throw you away, you know that" he said tearfully.

"Then what are you doing?" she sobbed.

"I'm trying to find out who I am… and I need to do that alone…" he said.

"You don't have to" Regina tried.

"Yes, I do." He said, before releasing her. "You're hungry?"

"No" calmly answered Regina, tears silently falling from her eyes.

He grabbed her hand and said:

"Don't be stupid, of course you are. And you have some things to explain, young lady"

"Why would I? You don't explain yourself to me, obviously" she murmured.

Severus looked at her, hurt.

"See what it's like, my brother?" she bitterly smiled.

He didn't answer, and kept on walking.

"Sev, can I tell you an important thing?"

Regina had stopped mid track in the stairs, and was waiting for her brother to turn around.

"Sure"

"It's not like that, that you'll win her over. If you keep acting like that, you'll only lose her…"

"I know that" he muttered.

"Why are you doing this, then?"

He looked at her so desperately that she wanted to cry again.

"Because this way… she'll have a good reason not to want to be with me. I'll be able to believe that she's not in love with me because of my behaviour, and not because of something else" he sadly smiled.

"What?" Regina asked disbelievingly. "You're giving _her_ a reason not to love you back?"

"No. I'm giving _me_ a reason not to hate myself more than I already do. This way, it prevents me from looking into a mirror and realising that I'm not beautiful enough, or strong enough, or… _brave_ enough for her."

"What does your courage have to do with this?"

"Everything. You and Lily are always protecting me. Without you two, I'm just this helpless little boy who can perform magic but can't defend himself… who's not good at sports. Who's not brave enough to fight like a Muggle."

"And you really think this has anything to do with Lily's feelings? You never thought that maybe she has always seen you as her brother?"

"Yes, I did. But we grew up, Gina. And I see her look at Potter…"

"Please! She despises the guy…" protested Regina.

"But she's physically attracted to him" muttered Severus.

"You don't know that!"

"Actually, I do. I don't even think she realises it yet. But I know it. I see it in her eyes. And I've spent hours watching her… I probably know her better than she knows herself. And yes, I love her. But she'll never reciprocate my feelings. And I'd rather pretend that it has something to do with my actions than with my… personality. Even if I don't believe it for one second"

Regina suddenly hugged him tight and whispered in his ear:

"Okay… do what you have to do to feel better, my baby bro. But never doubt that she loves you. Not the way you'd like her to, but she does. And I love too… so damn much… please don't do anything stupid."

"If I do… will you still be there for me?"

Regina didn't even hesitate before whispering:

"Always and forever. No matter what you do. No matter what you think. You'll always mean the world to me"

"Okay" he murmured. "Thank you, I needed to hear it. I love you, Gin"

When he stepped back, Regina saw his tears. He smiled at her, and they resumed their walk. When they sat for breakfast he finally said.

"So… will you tell me about last night?"

Regina mischievously smiled.

"I am having a secret relationship, now" she whispered.

"I knew it" he laughed.

"Of course you did. You didn't tell me about Potter's incident by the way…"

Severus' face darkened.

"Another thing to add to _his courage_" he muttered.

"Sev…"

"No, it's okay. But my version of the story is that he came by and tried to save himself. I just happened to be here, too" he said.

Regina chuckled, and Severus couldn't help chuckling as well when he looked at her.

"You're so fucked up" she finally said, still chuckling.

"I know" he recognised "Stop making fun of me…! God, how much I hate that guy…" he admitted.

"I do too"

"Really? Even if he… helped me?"

"He didn't help you. He just happened to be at the right place at the right moment" Regina winked at her brother.

Severus smiled gratefully at his sister, and they both ate in a comfortable silence. Lily joined them five minutes later.

"Hi guys!" she joyfully said.

"Hi" the twins answered, smiling.

"My parents sent me back Evan and are asking if you're still coming over for Christmas!"

"Hum… probably not, Lil…" hesitantly began Severus.

Lily seemed very hurt, and Regina knew why Severus didn't want to, so she decided to help him out.

"Actually, it's my fault, Lil. I'd rather stay here for Christmas…"

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly "And may I ask you why?" she added, angrily.

"You may, honey." Regina answered, pointedly looking at Emma, who looked back at that precise moment, smiled, blushed and lowered her head. Lily had followed Regina's gaze.

"Oh" she exhaled, surprised. "I see… is this why she broke up with Ruby?" she whispered.

Regina nodded affirmatively.

"I see" Lily repeated. She still seemed to be angry, even though Regina didn't understand why. "Well, I get it. Have a good holidays, then"

She smiled and went away.

"Thank you, Gin. But I think she's mad at you, now…" Severus stated.

"Thank you for the heads up, Sherlock. Care to share why, since you know her so well?"

"Well, many reasons. First, I decided to stay with you, which means I chose you over her. She's disappointed to see that I'm not her brother the same way I am yours. Second, she likes Ruby and disapproves what you two did to her. And finally, she'll be alone with her family, which didn't happen in a very long time. She's glad and pissed at the same time about that. Glad because it means she'll have her parents for herself, and pissed because she realises we're not truly part of her family. And she'd really want us to share the same blood…" he calmly stated.

"Wow… you really do know her" she exhaled, surprised.

"I do" he winced. "And I'd prefer not to…" he murmured.

"You'll find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be, Sev"

"No, I won't. She's the one, Gin"

"Please, Severus you cannot be serious! We're fourteen!"

"Fifteen in three weeks…" he pointed out.

"Fine, let's say fifteen. We still have our lives ahead of us."

He simply shrugged and didn't answer.

After the sunset, Regina slipped out of the castle and went to the oak. She made the red cushions appear again and waited for Emma. In the meantime, she decided to practice. She created blankets, and conjured her Patronus to feel less lonely. The swan sat next to her, and rested its head on her knees. She tried to caress the animal, but she couldn't. It was like a ghost, but warmer. One hour later, Emma had still not arrived, and she went back to the castle, sad and angry.

She settled in her bed, and Bellatrix joined her a few minutes later.

"Bella, I thought I told you I wanted this to end…" protested Regina.

"Oh please, Gina! We've always enjoyed kissing" Bellatrix whispered.

"I'm not in the mood anymore. Can't we just be friends? Without the kissing thing?"

"Sure… can I at least stay and hold you?"

Regina thought about it, and figured that there was no harm in sleeping in the same bed as her friend. So she accepted. In the morning, when she woke up, Bellatrix and her other roommates had disappeared. Regina went down the stairs, and met Severus who was waiting for her.

"Had a good night?" he asked.

"Horrible… Emma stood me up, and Bella wanted to sleep in the same bed as me" Regina winced.

"Did you agree?"

"Yeah… no big deal about it, right?" she asked a little self-conscious.

"I suppose not" answered Severus, thoughtful.

"It's Sunday! What do you want to do?" the girl asked.

"I don't know! Spend the day with Lily for once? Next week it's the holidays and we won't see her after that…"

"Sure!" Regina answered enthusiastically.

When they approached the Gryffindor table, they noticed a weird agitation among the discussions, which immediately stopped when they saw them. Regina didn't think anything about it, but when she caught sight of Emma, the blonde girl glared at her, furious, and immediately diverted her eyes. Regina was shocked, considering the fact that she had been the one to stand her up, but sat next to Lily anyways.

"Hey Lil! Wanna go out with us today?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I already have plans." The girl answered, not too gently.

"Please, Lil! We won't be able to spend time with you for a long time after that…" tried Severus.

"I really can't today. I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically.

"Can we at least eat our breakfast with you?" Regina asked.

"Of course, you can!"

Once they were sat, and eating, Lily suddenly whispered.

"Gina, I don't know if it's true, but you should know that rumour has it you slept with Bellatrix last night…"

"Yeah… so?" Regina asked, lost.

Lily's eyes widened, Severus loudly coughed and murmured.

"I think Lily means slept as in had sex with Bellatrix, Gina"

"WHAT?" Regina exclaimed and chocked on the egg she was eating. It took her several minutes to regulate her breathing. She quickly glanced at the spot where Emma had been sitting, but she was gone, now. _Fuck_, she thought.

"I have to go" she murmured.

She looked for Emma throughout the entire castle, and the garden. But she didn't find the girl. She stopped trying, and went back to her brother who was in the library. She stayed with him the whole day, not succeeding in concentrating on her work. She was sure Emma had believed the gossips… at diner, Bellatrix sat next to her.

"Bella. From now on, you won't sleep in my bed anymore, understood? No kisses, no hugs. We will be normal friends. Ok?" she coldly said.

"Why would you want that, all of a sudden?" Bellatrix asked, disappointed.

"Everybody in the castle seem to think that we had sex last night, Bella…" Regina explained angry.

"Yeah, I heard that. Rodolphus has been a pain in my ass the whole day. But why should we care about what people think?"

"I care." Regina simply shrugged.

Bellatrix's eyes turned icy, and she turned towards Mulciber and Avery.

"Hey guys, traumatised any Muggle-borns, today?"

"Not yet, but the day isn't over" the two guys laughed.

"Will you let me join you?" Bellatrix asked.

Regina disconnected from the conversation. She was sick about it all. She glanced at Emma, but the blonde girl was focused on her plate. She wanted to go speak to her, but it would be too suspicious to her friends, and Emma wouldn't like that. She simply waited, fixing her and praying she would look at her. She didn't.

At the end of the diner, she was one of the first to get up, and escape the Great Hall. Regina forgot about the need to be discreet, got up and ran after her. She caught up midway through the stairs.

"Wait, Emma!"

The blonde girl didn't turn around.

"Emma, don't make me curse you!" Regina threatened.

Emma finally turned around.

"What do you want, Snape?"

"I didn't sleep with Bellatrix, Emma. I mean we did sleep in the same bed last night, but we didn't have sex, or anything."

"And why would you sleep in the same bed, in the first place, Regina?" Emma asked, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know! She wanted to, and I didn't think it would make such a fuss! Anyway, why didn't you come and meet me last night?" Regina asked, hurt.

"I was… with the band. Peter… we shouldn't talk about it, here. Come with me"

Emma grabbed her hand, and Regina felt the butterflies relive in her stomach. She dragged her to their oak, and pretty much like the first time they had kissed, Emma pined her against the tree and lifted her up in her arms, wrapping her legs against her waist. She didn't lose time and immediately began to kiss her. They both moaned, relieved to be together. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Emma parted her lips and buried her head in Regina's neck.

"I thought I had lost you, Gina" she murmured.

Regina hugged her tightly and kissed Emma everywhere she could reach her – in other words, her hair, her forehead, and her neck.

"You haven't lost me, baby" she reassured her. "Now, will you let me down and sit with me, or do you want us to have sex against our tree?" Regina tried to joke.

Emma looked at her, and playfully answered:

"The second option is tempting…"

She gently kissed her, and Regina's heart raced. But Emma immediately withdrawn and sat, smirking. Regina cleared her throat, and conjured the cushions. She then sat between Emma's legs, and created a blanket, protecting both of them from the cold.

"Okay, so will you explain why you weren't there yesterday night?"

"Peter finally managed to transform! He's a rat" she laughed.

"And?"

"And we needed to be sure he could change every time he wanted to and not become human again after that. Because if he does while we're with Remus and Ruby during a full moon, it'll be some kind of a catastrophe, you know? I'm not sure James and Sirius will be able to control two werewolves at the same time, and I couldn't blind them long enough for Peter to escape! Anyway, we needed to train…"

"I see."

They remained silent for a few minutes, and Emma started to kiss Regina's neck again, directly finding Regina's soft spot.

"What are you thinking, baby?" Emma whispered.

"I was wondering what I would transform into if I were an Animagus…" Regina quietly admitted.

"Why don't you try it? I'm sure you'd be an owl just like me! Or a swan maybe…"

Regina laughed.

"And why would I try to change?"

"Well, if you're a bird, we could fly away, just the both of them" contently smiled Emma.

"What if I'm not?" Regina contested.

"You'll be" Emma confidently said.

"Okay, we could try that during the Christmas holidays, then?" Regina suggested.

"Great!" exclaimed Emma. "Plus, I'd have been alone if you hadn't been there!"

"Where will Black be?" asked Regina surprised.

"At James'. He stayed at his place last summer, and his parents loved Sirius." Emma explained.

"I see. Well, it'll be just the two of us at night, and the three of us at daylight, then" Regina enthusiastically said.

"Three of us as in with Severus?" Emma guessed.

"Yeah… I'd like you to really meet him" Regina admitted.

"It'll be an honour, then…" confirmed the blonde girl.

Regina happily kissed Emma.

"We should keep a low profile for the rest of the week… anyway, on Wednesday, it'll be the full moon…" Emma suddenly sadly said.

"Okay… I'll see you in Transfiguration anyway"

Emma laughed and tenderly answered:

"That you will"

They kissed again, and hugged for an hour before deciding to go back to the castle.

The last week passed by quickly. She never saw Emma outside the classes they shared. Lily would hang out with Molly and Ruby, so she didn't see her friend much as well. Severus stayed with her, while Bellatrix got closer to Mulciber and Avery. They often heard conversation between the three Slytherins about becoming Death-Eaters. The name alone sent shivers down Regina's spine.

"What do you think about Death-Eaters?" had asked Regina to her brother.

"I don't know…" he had shrugged.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"Yes." He had admitted.

"Why?" she had asked disbelievingly.

"Freedom" he had simply answered.

"You won't be free, you'll be at the beck and call of You-Know-Who" Regina had pointed out.

"Maybe so. But I'll be freed from my feelings. Freed from the obligations…"

"Sev, you don't even believe Muggle-borns are inferior"

"I don't. But I can pretend very well…"

"Why would you do that?"

"It's easier to pretend than to actually feel and fight, Regina" he had answered, annoyed.

"Maybe you're right, then…"

"About what?"

"You're not brave enough…" she had answered, disappointed.

Severus had darkened and hadn't answered. Now it was Saturday, and the holidays had begun. The students had left. And Lily hadn't said goodbye…

"I would like you to meet someone, Sev" Regina shyly said.

"Let me guess… Emma" he snored.

Regina blushed and walked to the lake, where Emma was supposed to join them. Severus silently followed and they patiently waited for her to arrive. The afternoon was a little awkward. Regina noticed that the two of them didn't particularly liked each other. She knew her brother couldn't help thinking that she was friends with Potter. The simple fact wasn't helping him to see her worthy of his attention. And Emma must have felt it, because she was a little cold with him. But both of them were civilised, probably for Regina's sakes and never argued. They ate dinner together, with the teachers, and Severus said he needed to sleep.

Emma and Regina furtively returned to their oak.

"So… wanna try the Animagus thing?" joyfully said Emma.

"Sure. What do I have to do, Professor?" Regina smirked.

Emma whispered to a silent Regina what she was supposed to feel for hours. The brunette had closed her eyes, and was trying to focus. But it wasn't working.

"I can't do it" Regina said, discouraged.

"Of course you can!" Emma protested.

"What did I tell you that day that helped you so much?"

Emma blushed and slowly answered:

"You told me to become one with the animal I felt connected with…"

"Okay and this seems embarrassing to you, because…?"

"Because, when I tried to focus on the animal I felt connected with, I… I thought about you and Evan…" Emma murmured.

Regina closed her eyes, and rethought about that day, when Evan had landed on Emma's shoulder. She thought about the way she had felt connected with the both of them. How she had found them beautiful. She thought about Evan being petted by Emma and suddenly felt the desire to be an owl. To be able to fly with her girlfriend. To be free. Emma suddenly screamed and Regina opened her eyes, frightened. She was at Emma's feet. She suddenly realised that she had probably succeeded, and suddenly freaked out. _How the hell am I becoming myself again_?

She flapped her wings, which freaked her out even more. Emma lowered and took her in her arms gently.

"Hey Gina, calm down. Listen to me. You're scared because you don't know how to control your wings?"

Regina protested. Which came out as a hoot. But Emma seemed to understand her anyway.

"Okay. Then you want to become human again but you don't know how to do that?"

Regina hooted again, positively and relieved Emma had understood.

"Okay" Emma smiled. "It's the easiest part. You just think about yourself. How it feels to have two legs and two arms… Close your eyes, it'll be easier this way" Emma advised her.

Regina did as she was told, and five minutes later, she was herself again.

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed. "I seriously cannot believe it! How the hell did you succeed that during your first try?"

"I've been trying for hours, now!" Regina pointed out.

"Please, I've been trying for years!" Emma answered.

"But nobody helped you" Regina reminded her.

"Are you telling me you succeeded because of me?" Emma asked proudly.

"Of course" Regina laughed "You're seriously a great teacher, Emma…"

Emma beamed, and brought her close to her to kiss her. They made out for several minutes before Emma detached from her.

"I can't believe it, Gina! Do you want to fly with me?" she laughed and fidgeted, almost hysterically.

Regina hugged her, and whispered in her ears:

"I feel like flying every time you kiss me, baby…"

Emma hugged her back tenderly, possessively. _Me too_, she answered so quietly, Regina almost didn't hear her. They intensely looked at each other, and smiled.

"But I would like to try and fly for real, with you" Regina admitted.

"Then you need some theoretical lessons because we begin the real stuff…"

Emma spent the next two hours explaining to Regina how she was supposed to fly. Regina would never have guessed this would be so difficult. At the end, she felt as if she could fly in her human form. They were laying on the grass, intertwined, Emma talking, Regina listening and both looking at the stars.

"Let's try this?" Regina asked enthusiastically.

"Not tonight, baby. You need to sleep right now. And me too. Plus I feel better to know that you're alone in your dormitory tonight…"

Regina laughed and suggested:

"Maybe you could come sleep with me?"

Emma looked at her from head to toe, and answered suggestively:

"I'm pretty sure that's a terrible idea. We need to wait, remember?"

"We don't need to wait… you just decided we had to…" Regina muttered.

"Baby…" Emma snored, warningly.

"Fine. Let's go to sleep, then. Apart" she added regretfully.

Emma laughed happily and they went back to the castle.

"You really are gifted, Regina" Emma proudly looked at her.

"About the owl thing? Transfiguration is my thing, honey. Remember?"

Emma sniggered and answered:

"How could I forget?"

The pride in her eyes didn't falter and seemed to even grow. Regina felt overwhelmed. They regretfully parted, but kissed goodbye for several minutes.

The following day, Regina had only one thought in her head: flying with Emma for the first time. Severus noticed their agitation, but didn't comment it. Finally night came, and the dinner finished. The two girls ran to their spots, and after an hour, Regina succeeded in transforming again. Emma transformed too. When she hooted, Regina understood mostly what she meant: to follow her lead. Emma opened her wings. Regina did the same. She began to beat her wings slowly first, and then quicker and quicker. She finally slightly bended her legs and gave a hard push, elevating in the air. Regina did the same. It took her several minutes to adapt, and find her balance. She was already exhausted (flying was more physical than she had thought) but didn't want to stop there. Emma hooted, encouraging and congratulating her, and she elevated a little more. Regina followed her, until they were higher than their oak. Regina wanted to laugh. The sensation was amazing. Emma landed at the top of the tree to rest her wings, and the dark owl did the same, relieved. They looked at each other, and Regina pressed her head against the golden owl. _Maybe we could look for Evan_, she suddenly thought. But she dismissed the thought, wanting to enjoy her time alone with Emma. The latter slowly hooted, silently asking if she was ready to keep on. Regina nodded. She looked straight ahead of her, admiring the moon reflecting on the lake, and opened her wings. And she rushed forward, Emma right behind her.

They had flown all night long. It was breakfast, and Regina was exhausted. They had flown over the castle several times, then over the park and the lake. Regina had never felt so free. The feeling was marvellous and liberating. They had chased after one another for hours, playfully. They had landed at the top of the castle to look at the sunrise. And finally, they had changed back. Regina had felt clumsy for the first minutes, as if she had forgot how to properly walk. She immediately regretted her wings, even though her arms were sore after flying so much. The two girls had only slept a couple hours before breakfast time, and were now falling asleep in their cocoa.

"Girls, what did you do yesterday night to be so exhausted, now?" Severus smirked.

"You have no idea…" Emma muttered.

"I'm sure I have some…" Severus replied, sarcastically.

"Trust me, you're far from the truth, Sev" Regina countered, vaguely amused, but too tired to really care.

"You should go back to sleep…" Severus suggested.

The girls looked at each other, and nodded. They were too sleepy to properly say goodbye, and fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows. Regina woke up at 3 p.m. berating herself for leaving her brother alone. She took a shower and looked for him. She finally found Severus at the library, reading stuff about Dark Magic.

"Why are you reading this?"

"Because nobody teaches it, here" he answered, matter-of-factly.

"Because it's not worth our time" Regina replied.

"How was your night, big sis?" Severus asked, suggestively.

"It's not what your think, silly…" she playfully hit his arm. "We just talked all night long…"

"I see." He simply answered, disbelievingly.

"You're not supposed to doubt your big sister, baby bro"

"You're not supposed to lie to your baby brother, big sis"

Regina couldn't help laughing at his comeback. She didn't answer anything, though. He was right, she was lying, even though he was far from the truth concerning the lying.

"Just be careful, okay?" he suddenly said, concerned.

"Of course. She's really nice, Sev." She answered soothingly.

"If you say so…"

She didn't want to argue, so she remained silent. When they went out in the park, Emma was sitting at the edge of the lake, speaking with Slughorn.

The rest of the holidays was very similar to this. They would meet during the afternoons, fly during the nights, and sleep through the mornings. They didn't offer each other any present at Christmas. They didn't need it. Severus bought Regina a beautiful dress, and the girl offered her brother, a watch with a black leather bracelet. They didn't receive anything from Lily for the first time (the twins sent her a pair of earrings), although her parents sent them a beautiful card and many sweets.

"She's really mad at us" stated Severus, the day before the end of the holidays.

"Yeah… she didn't even send a postcard" Regina deplored.

"Well, maybe she would have liked you to be there with her…" Emma suggested.

"Of course she would have" Severus angrily replied. "It doesn't mean she has to be so sensitive…"

"Well, I don't know her as much as you do, so…" Emma backpedalled.

"Indeed, you don't" Severus interrupted her, meanly.

Emma looked at him, offended, but didn't answer. She remained silent for the rest of the day. That night, she told Regina:

"You know, I get it, it's none of my business what happens with your brother and Lily. But I'd appreciate greatly if he didn't lash out on me…"

"He didn't really lash out… he's just hypersensitive on the subject" Regina tried to explain.

"And again he doesn't have to get mad at me…"

"It's the last day of the holidays…" Regina slowly began.

"So?"

"So I was thinking… does that mean we still pretend that there's nothing between us?"

Emma thought about it for a moment.

"I think it would be best, indeed…"

"Why?" Regina asked, a little angrily.

"Because… the band wouldn't understand. And I don't wanna get into a fight with them, yet. We don't even know if it's gonna work between us…" tactlessly said Emma.

"I see…" Regina darkened.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Will we still meet at sunset?"

"Of course… but we'll have to be extra-careful. They always explore the castle during the night… let's say on Wednesdays and Saturdays?" Emma suggested.

Regina greeted her teeth but nodded. Her life became very strange during the next six months. She turned fifteen on a Thursday, and Emma sent her Evan to wish her a happy birthday. But she didn't properly see her girlfriend for two days. She would see her on Wednesdays and Saturdays but couldn't talk to her besides those stolen nights. Once or twice they crossed Potter and Black's way, but the girls were in their owl forms and they didn't recognise them. Twice the full moon happened during their reserved nights, and Regina didn't get the chance to spend the night with her girlfriend. In March, Emma turned fifteen on a Sunday, and Regina had to wait to properly wish it to her.

But the situation didn't really bother her, during the first four months. Emma made her feel like the only girl in the world every time they were together. She felt loved (even though Emma had never said the three words), and desired (their kisses often becoming so heated that it was hard for them to stop). But in May, when Ruby made a scene during breakfast, Regina realised she couldn't take it anymore. Ruby wanted Emma back. And the whole castle had heard that… even the ghosts knew about it and laughed about it. For days, the only gossips alimenting the corridors was Ruby Lucas' love for Emma Swan. And Regina was sick of it. When she had talked about it with Emma, the blonde girl had dismissed it, saying something like "what we both have is far more important to me than everything I could have with her". She had been relieved for a few moments, but had soon realised that they were just words.

In the meantime, Lily had considerably avoided the twins, and had tried to limit their time together. Severus was hurt because of it, but never complained. However, he fell a little more into his attraction to Dark Magic and never helped Muggle-borns when they were assaulted by Bellatrix, Mulciber or Avery. Either he pretended not to see it, or he bitterly laughed at their misery. Even though Regina knew why he was acting this way, it hurt her to no end.

Bellatrix had stopped "visiting" her. But she had warned her to carefully and wisely choose her side.

"What do you mean?" Regina had asked.

"I mean that working for You-Know-Who would be judicious choice for you…"

"I will never work for him, Bella. You know my opinion about this all. It's not gonna change"

"You really are a fool. You know, I've defended you for years now. I thought you were worth it…"

"Can't we just agree to disagree on the subject?" had replied Regina.

"No, we can't" Bellatrix had soughed. "Not about that…"

"You weren't so closed-minded, before…" Regina had deplored.

"Times change, babe"

"But not always for the better, obviously"

"Depends on the point of view" sniggered Bellatrix, before leaving.

Their friendship had stopped like this. But Bellatrix always greeted her. It was a little colder than before, but it was something at least. The girl Regina had known wasn't dead. On the other hand, Emma and her friends never ceased to be with each other, and their friendship never faltered. Regina felt more and more upset about it. Not only Potter would be detestable with her brother, but he also would steal her girlfriend from her. She was absolutely sure she didn't want her friends to know because of him. She despised the guy even more. Emma seemed happy. She won on all counts. Her friends were always there, and her girlfriend was here when she wanted her. The more Regina thought about, the more unfair she found the whole situation.

She had pretty much lost Lily because of Emma. Her friend had never approved their relationship because she liked Ruby very much. She also had lost Bellatrix when she had stopped their comforting relationship. And even if her brother didn't like Emma much, she had told him about the two of them, and he had accepted it. If he could, why Potter couldn't?

One week before the summer holidays, Regina decided to talk about it with Severus. They were in their common-room, and it was too crowded for anyone to pay attention to them.

"Sev… Emma still doesn't want to talk to her friends about us… we've been together for almost six months, now" she slowly admitted.

Severus looked at her, painfully.

"I know, baby girl" he winced.

"What should I do? Do you think it's… normal in a relationship?"

"I wouldn't know, honey… but for the girl I love, I would be ready to everything. And I wouldn't care about others' opinions, that's for sure"

"Even if the other's opinion was your sister's?" Regina doubtfully asked.

"Your opinion is the most important thing to me, honey. But I also know you love me. You would never want to hurt me… so contradictory, your opinion would be the one I'd fear the least. Plus, you _are_ my sister… Potter and Black aren't related to Emma."

"I need to speak to her, don't I?" Regina asked worryingly.

"I think you do…" Severus answered regretfully.

Regina waited for the very last day to speak to her girlfriend. It was Friday, and they would all go back to their respective homes for the holidays the following day. So Regina had sent Evan to Emma to ask her to meet her at the top of their oak. She had been sitting there for ten minutes, when Emma landed softly and carefully on her shoulder. She hooted lovingly, and pressed her head against Regina's.

"We need to talk" Regina said as coldly as she could.

Emma got settled next to her, and transformed into her human form.

"What is it, baby?" she asked, concerned.

"I can't keep on pretending I'm nothing to you, Emma. I need you to publicly admit our relationship" she whispered.

Emma didn't seem to understand the importance of her request and simply laughed.

"Seriously, Gina? We talked about that a hundred times! I can't. They already know I'm hiding something anyway! They're not dumb, they've noticed I went out without them every Wednesdays and Saturdays…"

"Well then it gives you a good reason to tell them who you're meeting!" angrily said Regina.

"It's not gonna happen, Regina." Emma said with conviction.

Regina looked at Emma for the longest time, with a neutral expression, and Emma started to fidget, ill-at-ease.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she finally asked.

"What? Of course not. I just don't want to make a scene and deal with all the drama. That's all" tried to explain Emma.

"I see. However, you could have thought about this before you kissed me, don't you think?" threateningly replied Regina.

Emma bit her lips.

"I'm sorry, baby. I can't. They're my only friends. They accepted me for who I am. I had never had any friends before them. They're important to me."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, Emma. I thought I was important to you too. I'm not the girl you can whistle and who will come running to you. I'm not a dog. And I thought our relationship was worth more than what you're making it."

She stood up, and regretfully looked at Emma, trying her best to keep the tears out of her eyes. For now.

"I don't want to make you choose between your friends and I. I lo… care too much about you for that. So I'll make it easy for you. It's over. I don't want to be with you, anymore." she whispered.

"WHAT?" Emma screamed, her mouth agape.

She tried to stand up, and grab Regina's hand, but the brunette jumped in the air. Before colliding the ground, she turned into an owl, and flew away. To forget about her shattering heart, she focused on the emotions the flight procured. The sounds. The colours, more vivid in the night than her human's vision. The feeling of her wings flapping in the air. She dismally hooted and the desperation in her cry could have been understood by anyone.

She didn't sleep that night.

In the train, Severus and Regina were alone. Emma didn't try to come see her.

"What do we do, this summer?" Severus asked.

"Lily didn't propose us to go at hers" Regina answered, indifferent.

"But her parents did" Severus reminded her.

"I don't care. You just choose."

"I think we should go at the Evans'. This would allow us to speak with Lily. Plus, we miss her parents. And I know you don't want to see_ our_ parents probably as much as I don't want to see them…"

"Okay" Regina shrugged.

The Evans showed them the same affection as always. Regina wore for the first time a mask with them. She pretended to be happy. Happy to see them. Happy to spend the summer with them. But inside, she just felt empty. Shattered. Destroyed.

Although the Evans didn't notice it, Lily and Severus did. They saw the way she looked right in front of her, in order to avoid seeing someone she didn't have the strength to see yet. They saw her stiffened body and tensed posture. They saw her frozen smile and her blank eyes.

So they both silently seized one of Regina's hands. Severus on her right, and Lily on her left. They both squeezed her hands as hard as they could, in order to give her the energy she lacked. They both wore the same mask as Regina. The one of the pretended happiness. But inside, they shared all the misery Regina felt. All her sadness. All her desperation. And they squeezed her hands even harder. Because no matter how different they all were, no matter their issues and their struggles, one thing would never change: their love for each other.

And while the trio wore that mask and held hands, they all remembered what friendship meant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. The beginning of adulthood. Fifth year.**

The bright side of the whole broken heart situation was the trio's friendship. Severus and Lily never left Regina alone, and tried their best to cheer her up. This had the advantage not to bring the hard discussions about why they hadn't hung out with each other anymore for the past six months. This also reminded the three of them how much they cared and loved each other. It was not Regina's heartbreak. It was the trio's heartbreak. Although they never openly spoke about it, words weren't needed. Regina knew her friends shared her pain. And Severus and Lily knew their friend needed time to process it all to speak about it. She wasn't ready yet.

That year, they went to Diagon Alley on their own, without the Evans. First, Severus and Lily feared to cross Emma's way. They would have hated to explain why Emma wouldn't have said hello, or why Regina would have darkened, had they seen the blonde girl. Second, they tacitly needed to rebind with the magical world as a trio. They had been separated for far too long. Finally, this year would be the year of their OWLs. And they were as enthusiastic about it as stressed. It became their main subject of discussion, even though Regina was a little withdrawn and listened to them more than she spoke. But it was a blessing to focus on what her friends were saying rather than thinking about Emma. Whom they didn't see. And that was also a relief for Regina. She definitely wasn't ready to see her.

"What do you want to do, after school, Lil?" asked Severus.

"I think I would love to become an Auror…" she murmured.

"To fight against dark wizards?"

"Yeah…"

"That's very complicated… You have to pass most of the subjects with Exceeds Expectations, or something like that" Severus pointed out.

"Yes, I know. But I don't know what else would attract me… what about you?"

Severus reddened and murmured that he didn't know. Lily darkened, understanding his unsaid response.

"What about you, Gina?" gently asked Severus.

Regina shrugged and didn't answer.

"Come on, you must have an idea, honey" Lily insisted.

"Nothing for sure, yet" she murmured.

When they went back home, they immediately went to their spot, to start training.

_It's been two years since we last saw our parents_, she bitterly thought. Her gaze drifted from her former house to a magnificent oak standing in the distance. She felt tears forming in her eyes. And she saw Emma's golden hair and feathers. Her greenish or bluish eyes. She remembered her perfume. The way she would hold her in her arms. How she would make her feel adored. How she would kiss her and provoke that indescribable and ravishing desire.

"Come on, Gina. Make that feather disappear!" Severus suddenly exclaimed, probably noticing her distress.

He was holding a golden feather, and Regina couldn't help lifting her head to look for Emma. She closed her eyes, berating herself for her stupidity, and bit her lips hard. Two seconds later, the feather had vanished.

"Perfect!" congratulated Severus, proudly.

"Well, we all know that Transfiguration is _her _subject…" Lily noted, joyfully.

This reminded her a conversation they had had with Emma when she had first turned into an owl. And it brought tears in her eyes once again, but she smiled painfully at Lily anyways. It was not the time to allow her mind to think about Emma.

The summer passed with monotony. She wasn't glad to perform magic anymore. She wasn't really hungry. And she was fed up with pretending she was okay when she was near the Evans. Regina was becoming the shadow of herself. The only moment she felt good was when she turned into an owl. She would sneak out of the house, very late at night and would transform for a few hours. The memories were less painful when she was an owl. Less human, maybe. After an entire month of depression, she finally realised what her friends were enduring because of her. And she felt ashamed, sick. She didn't want to be that girl that everybody should pity. She wanted to be strong. She didn't need Emma Swan to live. And she certainly didn't need her friends to think that she was weak; that a simple girl could break her. Because she wasn't weak. She had survived years of mistreatment. She could survive a hesitant teenager, couldn't she?

In August, her behaviour radically changed. She really focused on her magic, and the trio didn't train for their OWLs but for the NEWTs. They would easily do it. Another important fact to underline was that they had received letters from Hogwarts, informing them that the trio would be Prefects. The twins were Slytherin's Prefects, and Lily one of the Gryffindor's. It didn't quite change anything about their situation, but Regina was relieved to know that she wouldn't face Emma as another Prefect. And if she bothered her too much, she could always give her a detention. The thought made her snore.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked joyfully.

They were at their spot as usual, and her friends were happy now they knew Regina felt better. They could see it.

"I was thinking about all I could do now that we're Prefects…" the brunette smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" Severus inquired.

"Oh, you know… detentions to Gryffindor students who will hit on my nerves…" she mischievously smiled.

"Speaking of… Would you like to talk about what happened?" Lily asked, carefully and detached.

"There is nothing to talk about… she wasn't ready to live with our relationship. And I hated the whole secrecy thing. So I broke up…" Regina explained, indifferent.

"You're okay, now?" Severus added.

"I'm…" she was about to say "fine" but she didn't want to lie to her friends. Especially when they had shared her pain for weeks. "I'm better, and I'll survive. She'll not be the only one to break my heart, right? There'll be plenty others. And there are worse things on Earth than a heartache. So don't worry about me anymore." She said confidently.

"That's well-spoken honey!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Indeed. You're the bravest woman I know, Gina" her brother said proudly.

She simply smiled fondly at them, and they resumed their training. At the end of the summer, they were ready to take their NEWTs exams. They laughed about it, thinking that it'd be an awful year for the other students, but that they'd still have plenty of time on their own. The last night spent at the Evans was nice but despondent. The trio didn't want to leave (especially Regina for some obvious reasons), and the Evans didn't want them to go.

"Next summer when you come back, we'll teach you how to drive, okay? You'll be sixteen…" Mr Evans said.

The trio beamed, eager to learn. After all, the twins had leaved with a Muggle father for years, and they wanted to drive cars too. They happily confirmed and thanked the Evans.

"Be safe, darlings. Have good grades, I want as many Outstanding as possible" Mrs Evans said the following day, at the railway station.

"Don't worry about that, Mom. I'm pretty sure you'll have dozens of them with the three of us, next year!" Lily laughed, happy.

They said their goodbyes and sat on the train, in the Prefect compartment. Remus was the other Gryffindor Prefect. There was a Ravenclaw girl she had never noticed before, with very bright blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. Regina didn't even look at the others, but the girl caught her attention. She seemed sad. Instinctively, she sat next to her. Severus and Lily were on Regina's other side.

"Hi, I'm Regina" the brunette said gently.

"I know. I'm Elsa" the blonde girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa. This is my brother Severus and our best friend, Lily." Regina introduced.

"Hi guys" Elsa greeted politely. But her smile didn't quite catch her eyes.

They spent the entire journey, speaking about how they should behave. They were explained what was their purpose, their goals, their duties. Regina quickly disconnected, trusting Severus to explain it all to her if she needed it. Instead, she thought of Emma, and her apprehension to see her again. When they parted ways with the other Prefects, they were almost at the castle. Elsa waved them goodbye, saying something like "see you soon", and they got out of the train. Regina focused her gaze on her feet, afraid to see Emma, and maintained her position all night long. She occasionally looked at Severus when he would speak to her, but otherwise focused on her plate.

"Would it be of any interest to you if I told you what she's doing?" Severus whispered to her during the dessert.

"I'm not sure…" Regina winced.

"Well. She glanced at you all night long" Severus said, detached.

"What if she comes and speaks to me?" Regina murmured, terrified.

"Hey, baby! Remember what you said one month ago? That she wouldn't break you because you've seen worse? Well, just keep that in mind. She doesn't know what she lost, when she let you go. She should have treated you as the queen you are. Her loss. You don't have to be ashamed or fearful. Of anything, she should be the one feeling awful." Severus said, lovingly.

Regina looked at him, and brightly smiled.

"Thank you, baby bro"

"At you service, milady. But it's nothing new" he winked at her.

She laughed and they normally chatted for the rest of the meal. When they went to sleep, they tenderly kissed and hugged. Regina was used to flying every night by now, but she didn't want to risk crossing Emma's way in the hypothesis where she decided to do the same. She just laid on her bed and waited for sleep to come. Bellatrix didn't even try to come in her bed. _Too bad_, she thought. _For once I wish I didn't sleep alone_…

The first month was chaotic. Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't share any lessons besides Defence against the Dark Arts. This meant two things: first, she didn't have to see Emma all the time, which was a real relief. The blonde girl acted like nothing had happened between them, and didn't even say hi. Regina didn't mind. It was better this way. Second it also meant that they spent less and less time with Lily. So the trio had reached an agreement: they would be separated during school and get back all together for the holidays.

Elsa became a new friend for her. They shared the Transfiguration class and McGonagall paired them up. Elsa admitted to Regina that she had just lost her parents, and that had been very hard for her and her little sister – who was a Squib. Concerning Bellatrix, she was still hanging out with Mulciber and Avery. They were more and more into Dark Magic, but never were mean with Regina.

Another big change was Emma's resignation of the Quidditch team. Regina had sent a letter to Lily to ask her if she knew why – she needed to know, even though she hated herself for that. Evan had brought Lily's answer: "_she said she doesn't see the point anymore. She lost her passion_." _So maybe she isn't completely over me,_ Regina thought, before completely dismissing the idea.

It was mid-October. Regina couldn't take it anymore, she needed to fly. She was fed up with the students' anxieties about the OWLs, tired of the complaints, sick of thinking about Emma… as much as she tried to get the girl out of her head, she couldn't delete her feelings. Emma was even more beautiful than before. Every time they went to the Slug Club, she didn't hesitate to dress provocatively. They didn't have to wear their robes then. They could dress as they wanted. And Regina didn't know which outfit was the worst: her tight blue jeans that glorified her ass, or her red dresses which hugged her curves so perfectly… Emma wouldn't look at her. And Regina tried her best to ignore her as well. But she couldn't help ogling her when she knew the girl wouldn't notice… which was probably the reason why Regina often dreamt about the blonde girl. And the least one could say was that the dreams weren't platonic. To top it all, many were the boys and girls attracted to Emma Swan. Her resignation had been the subject of all the gossips for a few days, and her fame had reached a very high level in the school.

Consequently, Regina needed to relieve the stress caused by all these frustrations. And the best way to do so was for her to fly. She went in a hidden and isolated corridor, and transformed. She then flew through the staircases faster than she ever could have as a human, and was finally outside. She inhaled deeply the cool air of the night and screamed for several seconds, happy to fly and to release the tension. She flew over the entire lake three times, and finally decided to go sit on her oak. She was at the other side of the lake from the oak, and however, she immediately saw the golden hair up high in the tree. She hesitated for a few seconds, but decided to go. She was curious to know what Emma was doing here, instead of being with her dearest friends.

While she approached, Emma's gaze never left her. _Funny that the first time she looks at me this year is when I'm an owl…_ Regina bitterly thought. Emma was wearing her tight jeans again and a white tank top. _So much for releasing my frustration. For God's sakes, it's freezing, what the hell is she doing in a tee-shirt at the top of a tree_?

Regina finale arrived and settled next to her before changing into a human again. Emma was back at ignoring her, or at least not looking at her. She was fixing the lake, and probably the almost full moon reverberating on its surface.

"Regina" she coldly acknowledge her presence.

"Emma" the brunette answered with the same tone. "I didn't think I would meet you here"

"I know" Emma answered.

"Or else, I would never have come" Regina continued, ill-at-ease.

"I know" Emma repeated sternly.

"What are you doing here?" Regina inquired.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Regina." Emma replied curtly.

"Right. I just thought you'd be with your _friends_" Regina smirked, a little meanly.

"It's Wednesday…" Emma simply stated.

Regina's mouth hung open at her admission.

"Are you implying that you've been coming here every Saturdays and every Wednesdays for the past month?" Regina disbelievingly asked.

"Yes, I have" Emma answered annoyingly.

"Why?" the brunette asked, shocked.

"Why do you think, Regina?" Emma angrily said, finally looking at her.

But as soon as the green eyes crossed the brown ones, Emma diverted her gaze. It seemed as if Regina needed to stare at the blonde, while Emma needed to flee the brunette. But then, what the hell was she doing here? Regina has still not answered Emma's outburst, too astonished to think clearly. Emma seemed to think that Regina waited for her to speak.

"I think we haven't finished our conversation, yet" Emma elaborated.

"I see. You're here to finish it, then."

"I'm here to understand it, actually… Care to explain me how we got this way, Regina?"

"I think my words were clear enough, Emma. Can't we just forget about it all now it's over?"

For a second, Regina saw pain in Emma's eyes, and she noticed that the girl was about to protest. But she seemed to soften quickly. However, her eyes remained sad and hurt. She didn't answer Regina's question.

"How are your friends doing?" Regina inquired.

"Okay" Emma muffled.

"Good."

They stared at the lake in silence for the longest time. Inside her, Regina felt her feelings raging. But Emma didn't share them, and probably never had. She needed to bury them deeper. Emma could destroy her. Better try right now to become immunized to the girl's effects on her.

"Are you back with Bellatrix?" Emma broke the silence, painfully.

"No. Back with Ruby?" Regina whispered.

Emma looked at her disbelievingly and answered vehemently "_of course not_".

"Well you didn't seem so reticent last year when you wanted to make me jealous…"

Emma opened and closed her mouth several times, before answering.

"Guess I don't see the point in making you jealous anymore…"

Regina's heart broke again. So, to shut down her feelings, she stood up and murmured a vague "_I gotta go_". Emma didn't hold her back. She flew for a couple hours before going back to the castle, sick at heart.

Regina didn't fly again. She didn't want to see Emma anymore, and her obvious lack of feelings towards her. She just wanted to forget. So she hung out more with Elsa and some friends of hers. She also decided to dress provocatively, like the blonde girl, during the Slug Club. Not to be looked at or try to arouse Emma's interest, but just to try and make her regret. Or at least to remind the blonde that she was beautiful, too. And that she could attract people. She was sick of being weak. She wanted to be admired and feared. And admired but feared she was.

Her walk became confident. Her expression was a bit haughty and dissuasive. She wore make-up, most of the time light but dark. She cut her hair, which was now resting loosely on her shoulders. She impressed most of the students, and the rare who would speak to her were her friends or some seventh years who thought they were above everyone else. They quickly understood that "everyone else" didn't include Regina Snape. One time, an insistent seventh year caught her up at the end of a class. He became very annoying, repeating that she was made for him, and that they would be perfect for each other. She was about to hack him off when another student came to her rescue. She had no idea how things changed so fast, but within five minutes, five students were fighting for her… Muggle style. Elsa was at one of her side, shocked. Severus was at her other side, slightly disgusted and clearly haughty. Regina was smirking, victoriously. _Bugs_, she murmured. She raised her wand, and all the students were thrown up in the air, before landing on dozens of purple cushions she had made appear. The students were laying on them, stunned and she turned to Severus whispering:

"We really have to train to cast unspoken spells. And we must become occlumens as well!"

"And all this while beating the crap out of peasants? You really are multi-tasking" Severus smirked.

Regina mischievously sniggered and turned to the astonished boys.

"Now, get off my way"

In a single motion, the three friends turned around and left, the cushions disappearing. The story of the incident spread throughout the castle like wildfire. For an entire week, every single students she crossed lowered their gazes politely at her, or looked at her reverently. However, Potter and Black remained the same.

Truth be told, Potter was adored by the students. He was the most famous Quidditch player, and had very good grades. Black was handsome and exploited it. Severus seemed to scare other students. For them, he was that strange guy who was able to create new potions, and spells. The fact that he pretended to love dark arts, and that he hated Muggle-borns (even though Regina knew it to be a façade – much like her own intimidating attitude) didn't help his case. Pettigrew, Lupin and Lucas were shadows in their ways. Bellatrix was also becoming more and more beautiful and most of the Slytherins were either in love with her or with Regina. The two girls became the symbol of Slytherin's pride.

Anyway, the incident with Regina and the annoying guys didn't go unnoticed, and especially not by Slughorn. During the last dinner before Christmas' ball, he asked her severely as if to reprimand her:

"Regina, is it true you turned down many guys last week?"

Regina wore a black dress, which emphasized a great amount of cleavage and her perfect legs, and dark make-up, which somehow made her even more intimidating. She noticed Emma stared at her, like the rest of her comrades (besides Lily and Severus who were looking at each other silently snoring). She focused on her teacher, smirked and answered sassily:

"It is true, Professor. Although turn down may not be the best description of my actions."

"And why would be your description, Regina?" Slughorn asked, hardly repressing a chuckle.

Regina pretended to think about it hard, while biting her lips.

"Uuum… Threw them away?"

"I'd rather say flew them away" Severus smirked.

The entire class (mostly mixed with Slytherins) burst out laughing. Even Slughorn chuckled loudly. But Emma didn't.

"None of them were to your liking, Regina?" Slughorn continued.

Regina's eyes went to Emma's. The blonde girl was still looking at her, and seemed rather pissed. This made Regina smile even more brightly. She focused on Slughorn once more.

"You could say that, Professor"

"Well, anyway, none of them would have deserved you, my dear. Don't repeat that to anyone, of course" he giggled.

The entire class laughed again.

Regina didn't go to Slughorn's ball. She didn't want to see Emma with another conquest. She went flying instead. She thought about Lily and Severus who had been to the event together and the fact that it had been one year now, since they had fought so hard about Potter. The latter was as insistent with Lily as ever, but the red-head still didn't seem to care. She kept on rejecting his declarations. Maybe Severus was wrong. Maybe Lily truly didn't care about the guy. Maybe she would fall in love with her brother, and become her sister for good.

Regina wondered who Emma would go to the party with. Would it be Ruby? Or her dearest friend, Potter? Or Black? After all, she had turned Regina down for their sake. Regina couldn't think about those persons without feeling a deep hatred and disgust. She only wished one thing: beat the shit out of them, for making her life and her brother's a living hell. But she couldn't deny, even to herself, that her own hell had been built by Emma. She was the guilty one, more than Potter or Black as long as she was concerned. But she couldn't hate her. She pretended to. She pretended to loathe the girl, or be indifferent to her, but she knew it wasn't true. Deep down, she was still head over heels in love with her. And the thought was frightening. She had not forgot that exactly one year ago, Emma was kissing her senseless against a tree.

Regina tried her best not to think about her feelings, and kept on flying, until the sun rose.

On the morning, the trio left. The Evans had invited them to spend Christmas all together. The twins had accepted. The holidays were cheerful. When they weren't with Lily's parents, they practised the occlumency and the unspoken curses. The three of them almost immediately succeeded in casting spells without saying anything, but Lily and Regina met some difficulties to close their minds. Severus didn't. He had always been the best of them at repressing his feelings.

The Evans noticed Regina's changes, although with them, she had dropped the attitude she used at school. Consequently, they complimented her. They were now looking at her as the adult she was becoming. She was the oldest of the trio – even if only by a few hours or days – and it showed. Lily and Severus were always referring to her when it came to make a decision. She enjoyed the tiny power it gave her. She felt essential and necessary for once. It was more than an agreeable feeling.

The months passed. In January, the trio celebrated their 16th birthdays. They would soon be able to drive, and they couldn't wait.

Regina kept on attracting undesirable (but somehow pleasant) attention. Emma seemed to become less and less focused during the only lesson they shared. She was always talking with Potter and Black, and didn't pay attention to anything besides them. However, every time Gold asked her a question to stop her incessant chatting, she would always answer correctly, and Regina couldn't help being impressed. She felt confident enough to discuss with the blonde girl, now.

Consequently, the first Wednesday of February, she went to their oak, hoping to find Emma. And she did. She landed next to her, and like the first time, Emma greeted her impassively.

"Regina"

"Emma. Didn't think I'd find you here."

"Pretty sure, you did…" Emma answered, smugly.

"I can assure you I didn't. Although I may have wished it" Regina smirked.

Emma's head turn to her so fast, Regina didn't even notice it.

"What did you say?"

Regina laughed at Emma's bulging eyes.

"I said. I hoped. I'd see you. Here. Tonight" Regina slowly repeated as if she was speaking to a deaf and mental person, looking directly in Emma's eyes.

"Why?" Emma murmured, lost.

"I could use the distraction" Regina shrugged, confidently before turning her gaze back to the lake.

"Right. A distraction from the dozens of love declarations you receive every day?" Emma asked sarcastically, and a little bitterly.

"Last time I checked, there were hundreds per day" Regina laughed.

"You wish" Emma snored.

"Actually, I don't. But I'm grateful for the fear I seem to inspire…" Regina replied, calmly.

"I'm not afraid." Emma said.

"I know" Regina acknowledged.

"Mustn't be very happy with me, then?" Emma smirked, looking at Regina.

"I haven't been happy with you for a very long time, Miss Swan" Regina replied strongly, looking back.

"Well, maybe you would have been, if you hadn't broken up with me" Emma replied, annoyed.

"I wouldn't have had to break up with you if you had truly cared about me" Regina contradicted, angry now.

"Is this what you think?" Emma forcefully exclaimed, shocked.

Regina didn't answer, and kept on glaring at her, furious.

"I truly cared about you, Regina! _You_ left me without giving me the chance to explain. _You_ ignored me for the entire summer and year."

"I don't recall you tried to speak to me, Miss Swan… and I don't remember you having any further explanation to give besides the fact that you wanted to keep your friends" Regina answered coldly and menacingly.

Emma chuckled darkly before answering.

"Of course… I'm tossed aside like a smelly sock, and I'm the one who should have spoken to you" she bitterly remarked.

"You made me break up with you, Emma!" Regina exclaimed, furious.

"No, I didn't, Regina! You did that on your own, and without my consent! I've been waiting for you! I've been coming here every Wednesdays and every Saturdays for the past six months, hoping you'd come back to me, and realise that it didn't matter if we had a public relationship" Emma stopped talking, tears threatening to overflow.

"But you preferred to silently wait for me, instead of coming directly and admit to everyone you wanted to be with me." Regina pointed out.

"You told me you didn't want me to choose between my friends and you" Emma reminded the brunette.

"And I still don't" Regina remarked.

"And yet this is what you're asking indirectly."

"I beg to differ, Swan. Admitting your feelings for me won't necessarily make you lose your friends" Regina said, annoyed.

"They wouldn't understand" Emma murmured.

Regina sniggered. _This conversation is dangerous, it needs to end_, she thought.

"Anyway it doesn't matter anymore, right?" Emma asked.

Regina thought about it for a second, and decided to answer the less dangerous reply. She didn't want her heart to be broken again.

"No, it doesn't"

This time, it was Emma who stood up and left. Regina watched her go. She realised a little late how desperate she had been to touch the girl and to kiss her. She went back to the castle, and like every night dreamed of Emma.

From that moment, she never missed a Wednesday or a Saturday. She didn't know why she returned to the oak. It shattered her armour every time. But she would spend the following days being admired by the rest of the school, and then she would feel the need to go back to Emma.

It seemed like every time they saw each other, they got hotter, more attractive, or dressed more provocatively. It was a torture for Regina to look at Emma when she was wearing her tight jeans, or red dresses. And she wondered if they were even allowed to wear Muggle clothes, but somehow she didn't care about the repercussions. She loved seeing Emma like this, and she loved being ogled by Emma.

It was now the end of April. They were both sitting on the highest branch of their tree. Regina wore tight black jeans with a silver belt. Her black shirt was loose and one of her shoulder wasn't covered. She also had black stilettos. The first time she had put them on, she had noticed how the blonde girl's eyes had darkened. Ever since, she got used to walking in heels (which were higher and higher). And to be perfectly honest, Emma obviously wasn't the only one affected by it… even with her witch robes, the students never failed to stare at her. Emma was wearing her usual blue jeans, and a very tight red shirt, with a great cleavage. Her hair was curly and seemed even lighter with the moonlight.

It was the last Saturday of the month, which meant that the OWLs would begin on the next Monday.

"And you're telling me that you're not even a bit stressed?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"That's exactly what I said, dear" Regina replied confidently.

"God, I think I've never seen someone so self-assured before" Emma laughed.

"Is it a bad thing?" Regina asked, smirking.

"Depends on the person…"

Regina lied down on the branch. She bent her right leg in front of her to support her position, and let her other leg dangle. She placed her both hands under her head, never looking away from Emma's eyes. The latter's eyes had considerably darkened and were now roaming all over her body, lingering on her breast and her core. Regina suddenly realised that her legs were quite opened and probably welcoming to Emma… And the blonde girl seemed to be seriously considering to lay on her. Regina suddenly felt extremely aroused. The fact that Emma was licking her lips and desperately grabbing the branch to hold her back from doing anything, wasn't helping her. At all.

"But we're talking about me. Is it a bad thing if I'm… _self-assured _to use your words?" Regina resumed talking. Even to her ears, her voice sounded hoarse.

Emma was obviously struggling to concentrate, and finally diverted her eyes to the lake, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Regina smirked victoriously, knowing that the girl was as aroused as she was.

"What other words would you use to describe yourself?" Emma inquired.

"I'd say I'm sure of my… _abilities_" Regina slowly murmured, provocatively. "Unlike you…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma chuckled humourlessly.

"Well… I remember how unsure of yourself you were… when we used to kiss…" Regina confidently and teasingly answered.

"I don't know what this has anything to do with the OWLs, Regina. But you're right. I used to be doubtful with my sexuality." Emma answered honestly.

"_Used to_?" Regina pointed out, curious.

"We were fourteen the first time we kissed… we're sixteen now. And I don't have the same problems, anymore" Emma chuckled weakly.

"Really?" Regina asked. She was furious at the mere idea of Emma experiencing sex with someone else than her.

"Careful, Regina. Your tone is almost indicating jealousy…" Emma teased, still not looking at her.

"I'm not jealous" Regina lied.

Emma simply snorted, and didn't answer.

"So, I take it that you had sex with someone…" Regina insisted.

"No, I didn't. But I watched some… interesting videos. And trained alone" Emma smirked.

Regina was close to drooling. She would never have believed that Emma would be so straightforward.

"Plus, I told you once that I waited for the right person. This hasn't changed" Emma continued.

Regina closed her eyes, her hands tightening in her hair, trying to restrain her desire. She exhaled and inhaled deeply and silently.

"I see" she finally murmured, hoarsely.

"You seem surprised" Emma chuckled.

"I am" Regina admitted.

"Of what? You never masturbated?"

Regina couldn't take it anymore. Emma's crude words were arousing her beyond imaginable. She sat on the branch, her two legs hanging loosely on each side of the branch and brought herself closer to Emma, up until their legs were brushing. Emma turned her face to her. They were so close they could have kissed. But Regina had other plans. She wanted Emma to be even more turned on than she was. Her two hands were grabbing the branch between her legs, and she raised her left one to turn Emma's head towards the lake again, leaving her a clear space to her ear. Emma's left hand grabbed instinctively Regina's left knee and tightened her grip almost painfully.

"Regina" Emma whispered warningly and a little desperately.

"_Emma_… I _have_ masturbated. And I _have_ watched porns if this is what you're referring to. I was shocked about your admission. Not about your… _activities,_ if you see my point" Regina whispered in Emma's ear slowly, temptingly, and sultrily.

Emma had closed her eyes somewhere in the middle of the sentence. At the end, she moaned almost imperceptibly but Regina heard it. Her grip on the branch tightened. _Great, I wanted to turn her on, and I'm the most aroused one here_, Regina berated herself.

"Regina… can you please back off, now?" Emma whispered through her gritted teeth.

"Why?" Regina asked knowingly, brushing her chest against Emma's arm.

"Because if you don't… in five minutes, you'll be lying naked on this branch, screaming my name" Emma murmured, almost angrily.

Regina chuckled in her ear, and Emma shivered.

"Things getting too intense for you, dear?" Regina resisted the urge to bite her ear.

"Yes" Emma admitted shamelessly.

"Good"

And Regina backed off, smiling widely.

"Don't be so proud of yourself, woman" Emma snored. "I know you want me too"

"Now, who is self-confident here, Miss Swan?" Regina said, lying back down on the branch.

"I'm merely sure of my abilities…" Emma mimicked her.

"What abilities, Swan? You didn't do anything" Regina remarked, sarcastically.

Emma looked at her and raised her eyebrows. She then got on her hands and knees, and crawled to her slowly. Regina's eyes widened when Emma's hands went resting on both sides of her head and she sat on her waist, her feet refolded against Regina's ass to reduce her weight on the brunette. Regina could feel the heat emanating of her core against her stomach and she bit her lips to prevent a moan from escaping her throat. Emma stared at her lips.

"I could do many things, Regina. But I'm sure you don't need that to want me" Emma smirked, dangerously bringing her mouth closer to Regina's.

"Please, stop" Regina begged.

"Things getting too intense for you, _dear_?"

"Yes" Regina admitted, closing her eyes.

"Good" Emma whispered in her ear, before biting it. Regina loudly gasped and one second later, Emma wasn't on top of her anymore. Regina didn't open her eyes right away. She absolutely needed to clear her thoughts before doing something she would regret the following day. So she let herself fall from the tree and flew away.

This helped her think perfectly. _Don't you dare fall for her again Snape_, she berated herself. _She will break your heart one more time. She's not ready for a real relationship_… She noticed Emma was following her, and they flew for the rest of the night, chasing each other. It was far less risky than to be humans, full of hormones.

The following day was spent outside with Lily and Severus, studying. They felt absolutely ready, and talked more than they studied. Regina saw Emma in the distance, laughing with Potter and Black. She diverted her gaze and focused on her friends instead.

On Monday, they passed Charms. On the morning they had the written exam, and on the afternoon, the orals. As the trio had planned, it was a walk in the park. Tuesday they had Transfiguration – and Regina was absolutely sure she would have an Outstanding. On Wednesday, they passed Herbology. It wasn't hard either. She didn't know if Emma would be there that night (since they were in exams period), but needed to see the girl.

So this time again, she went to the oak. She wasn't at the top of the tree when she landed. But a whistle made her lower her gaze, and she saw her waiting at the foot of the oak. She quickly flew down, and transformed.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked the blonde girl, approaching her.

"I needed you down here" Emma answered, her face impassive.

"Why that?"

Regina was now in front of Emma, curious. Emma closed the distance, cupped her face and kissed her, deepening the kiss right away. Regina was took off guard, but instinctively, and as if her body was answering without her agreement, she reciprocated the kiss, passionately. Her entire being felt like it was on fire and awaken (thing that hadn't happened in more than a year). She didn't know what they were doing anymore, but suddenly she was pinned up against the tree once again, her legs wrapped again Emma's waist.

She couldn't think anymore. Emma's tongue was driving her crazy and she needed it everywhere on her body. She didn't even know what Emma was wearing. _Probably a tee shirt_, she thought once she ripped up the cloth. The shirt fell on the floor, and Regina's mouth immediately attacked Emma's neck, who was now gripping the tree behind Regina, resting her entire weight on Regina, and moaning loudly in Regina's neck. The weight prevented Regina from rubbing against Emma like she wanted to. So she pushed the blonde away, and forced her to lie down on the grass, straddling her once she was. Emma's core met Regina's automatically, the blonde girl moving to release both their needs, but it became even worse. Emma ripped up Regina's cloth as well. She reversed their positions and unzipped her jeans. They struggled a little to take them off, and Emma took advantage of Regina getting rid of her jeans to get rid of her own as well. Regina created her red cushions and some blankets for them to be more at ease, and before she knew it, Emma was back against her, completely naked.

They looked intensely at each other, Emma removing the last pieces of cloth from Regina's body. Regina's legs wrapped around Emma and her hands got lost in Emma's hair. One of Emma's hand was also in Regina's hair, and the other was grabbing her thigh. Both girls were breathing erratically and felt overwhelmed. Emma kissed Regina slowly, lovingly, without stopping to look at her. And her hand got closer to the place she needed her to be. When she finally reached her destination, Regina closed her eyes, and moaned violently. She never thought her pleasure would be so different from the one she gave herself. It was more intense, more beautiful. When Emma penetrated her, she screamed her pleasure, and Emma's other hand silenced her. Soon, her mouth replaced her hand, and muffled every sound produced by Regina.

Within a few minutes, Regina experienced her first orgasm. Emma didn't stop, and the second happened so quickly afterwards that Regina almost didn't even realise it. Emma's mouth hadn't muffled her screams this time, the blonde girl too busy watching her girlfriend coming hard on her hand. Regina didn't lose time to ride off her orgasm completely. She lied down her legs, and forced Emma to straddle her, before repeating Emma's moves. At first, their mouths were stuck to one another, and their eyes wide open, but as soon as Regina came inside of her, Emma straightened up, now sat on the brunette's fingers, and threw her head back, half screaming half moaning her pleasure. Regina kept on looking at Emma's glorious body, and she was sure she had never done anything as magic as that. She sat up too, licking, biting and kissing Emma's breast. Her left hand was securing Emma's back while the other never slowed down. When Emma came, Regina looked at her reverently. And she knew that from now on, she would only live to pleasure this girl. Not only did it felt right and natural, but it also felt vital.

They looked at each other once again, their breathing still erratic. And Emma whispered for the first time the words Regina had so desperately needed to hear from her:

"I love you, Regina"

"I love you, Emma"

They both chuckled, and Regina retrieved her fingers from Emma, and licked them.

"I take it that your exams went well?" Regina said smugly, still licking her fingers.

Emma playfully pushed her back on the grass, and laid on her.

"Yeah" she murmured sultrily.

"Ready for Defence against the Dark Arts, tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. But there's something I'm even readier for…" Emma teasingly said.

"And what would that be, Swan?" Regina answered flirtingly.

"You"

And Emma kissed her way down Regina's body.

When she woke up, Regina was alone. She didn't remember exactly when or how she had passed away, but she knew it to be after many orgasms. She had honestly lost track of how many times they had pleasured each other. But here she was alone and naked. And cold. She looked at her watch, the sun had already risen. She was late. It was ten to eight, and the written exam was supposed to begin in ten minutes. She hastily dressed and bitterly thought that she wouldn't have time to shower and dress properly. Hopefully, no one would question it.

When she arrived in the Great Hall (profusely cursing Emma in her head), the fifth year students were waiting in front of the door. She spotted Severus and Lily, and went to them.

"Where the hell are you coming from, dressed like that? And what happened to your make-up?" Lily exclaimed.

"Shit, shit, shit" Regina murmured, trying to fix it.

Severus was looking at her as if she had a second head, suddenly.

"No" he slowly and threateningly whispered.

Regina looked at him, guilty. She knew her brother had understood, and he was judging her. Hard time. _He knows me far too well_, she thought.

"Tell me it wasn't with _her_?" he continued, with the same tone.

Regina didn't answer and blushed. Realisation seemed to fall on Lily.

"For fuck's sakes, Regina! What the hell were you thinking?" he exclaimed, and his voice wasn't a whisper anymore.

"I don't know… we got caught in the moment, and…"

"And what? You decided that it was ok to fuck a slut who broke you once, and who will probably shatter you again?" Severus seethed.

Regina didn't answer and gritted her teeth. Her brother was right. She had been stupid. She wanted to cry. But Regina Snape didn't cry. She was strong and feared. Not weak and broken.

"Severus, you don't have to be angry at her, and you don't need to insult Emma. She's a nice girl" Lily protested. "They're both adults, and Gina knows what she's doing…"

"Really?" Severus fumed. "Last time I checked, we both spent our summer cheering my sister up. And you're now saying me that she's a nice girl, after what she's done to Regina?"

He looked more and more pissed, and his anger made him very intimidating. But Lily didn't back off.

"They both suffered from it! No one can judge either of them!"

"Yes, we can. And you should know that more than anyone! But maybe you don't care that much about Regina" Severus said, furious.

Lily widened her eyes, raging mad too, now. She didn't answer him, and left.

Severus inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to relax.

"Please, tell me she didn't hurt you" he murmured, his eyes closed and his nose pinched.

"Not physically, no" she shyly answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he boiled, opening his eyes again, and looking hard at her.

"She… that was… the night was very… nice. But she wasn't there… this morning… when I woke up" she stuttered, looking at her shoes, ashamed.

The doors suddenly opened, but Severus didn't even look at it. The students were trying to enter the room, but her brother hold her tightly in her arms.

"_You_ took advantage of her, okay? _You_ don't feel anything about her. It was just about sex, you needed release after these stressing days, and she provided _you_, what you needed. Not the other way around. Understood?" he whispered in her ears.

Regina chuckled darkly in her neck, tightening her grip on her brother. He was offering her a way out of her shame. He was comforting her and trying to convince her of something that wasn't true but was necessary for her sanity. _He really does know me by heart_, she thankfully thought. Her love for him in this moment overwhelmed her. She let it go, and smirked mischievously.

"Of course, love. She's only a mean to an end. The sad fact about this whole ordeal is that I didn't have the time to shower", she said while entering the Hall with her brother.

"True. You smell like sex, now. But the upper hand is that you're completely relieved from your frustrations, and you will kill the Defence against the Dark Arts" he smugly answered.

"Lucky you. You don't need sex to kill it" she winked at him.

"You know it" he winked back.

She laughed. She never would have thought it possible, but her brother had succeeded in giving her back her confidence. He had even persuaded her of the lie. When she sat, she even crossed Emma's look, and kept an impassive and confident face. _She is showered and properly dressed_, she couldn't help thinking though.

The written exam was – like the rest of the tests – a walk in the park for the twins. At the end of it, Severus was looking at his notes, and she told him she needed to take a shower before the orals of the afternoon. He vaguely nodded, saying he would be near the lake, and kept on looking at his notes.

She was mid-way to her dormitories when Emma grabbed her arm.

"Regina, wait!"

Emma was breathless, and when Regina haughtily looked at her, she reddened.

"I… can we talk?" she stuttered, ill-at-ease.

"There is nothing to say, Miss Swan. And right now, I really need to change. So if you'll excuse me…" Regina coldly replied.

"No please, wait! There is a reason why I wasn't with you this morning!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes, I get that. You panicked and got away." Regina murderously answered.

"What? No! I didn't panic! I had been waiting to do that with you for years!" Emma said, surprised.

Regina didn't answer and stared at her, threateningly. Emma gulped and continued.

"After we… I mean… the last time you… came" she winced at the word, and looked at Regina apologetically, "well, you sort of passed out. And I was watching you sleep, and I didn't see nor hear them coming… and…"

"See who coming?" Regina's eyes widened.

"My friends" Emma reddened.

"_Your friends_?" Regina seethed.

"Yeah… or at least James, Sirius, Peter and Remus" Emma explained.

"What the hell were they doing there?" Regina asked, furious. "Oh God… they saw me naked?"

"Yeah…" Emma admitted. "They also saw me naked, if it's comforting to you" she offered.

Regina didn't bother to answer her last statement, and only glared at her. Emma swallowed again.

"Anyway, we have this map that we created which tells us where everyone is in the castle, and James saw us next to the oak, and they all wondered what we were doing there… so they came to find me, and they saw us, and then I left with them to explain it all, and…"

"What the hell?" Regina interrupted, trying to make sense of this all crazy talk.

"I know, it's a lot to take in but anyway… I didn't want you to wake up without me. I… last night was… I mean…"

"Yeah, I get the picture, Swan" Regina cut her off.

"They didn't understand" Emma murmured, sadly.

"Well, I don't understand how you can hang out with them, so…"

Emma didn't answer and bit her lips.

"I suppose that means, that we forget this whole thing, and just go back at ignoring each other?" Regina said impassively.

"Is that what you want?" Emma asked, hurt.

"Well, obviously your friends didn't like it" Regina sarcastically said.

"They didn't understand why I had been hiding it for so long… they don't understand why I'm in love with you, but they didn't question it" Emma developed.

"Are you telling me that they're okay with it?" Regina asked disbelievingly.

"Well… yes. They just don't want me to lie to them" Emma murmured.

Regina's mouth hung open. _Maybe they're not those assholes I thought they were,_ she thought.

"Regina… what I told you last night… when I said I loved you. It's true. I've never loved anyone like I love you, and I know I'm young so it's kinda stupid to say that, but I'm sure I'll never love anyone again like I love you and…"

Regina interrupted her babbling by kissing her. Finally, she thought happily. When they parted, they were both grinning like idiots.

"Does that mean I'm your official girlfriend, then?" Regina asked, smirking.

"Until, I'm in age to call you my wife, yes" Emma answered, brightly smiling.

Regina's giggled in such a girly way, it surprised her. But she didn't think anything about it, and kissed Emma again, before parting almost immediately.

"I really need to take a shower, though…" she exclaimed.

"Can I join you?" Emma asked, lustfully.

Regina grabbed her hand and dragged her to her bedroom. She asked Emma to sit on her bed, and wait for her.

"Hey why?" Emma pouted.

"Because I don't have time to have… funny business with you again. We have to get prepared for this afternoon…" Regina explained.

"Oh please, you don't need to prepare" Emma pointed out.

"True, but I need to make you want me… until you'll combust from desire" Regina whispered against Emma's mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm ready to combust now…" Emma murmured, closing her eyes and trying to kiss Regina.

"Pretty is not even close to enough for me" Regina laughed, escaping Emma's grip and closing the bathroom door.

She heard Emma groan, and she snored. Ten minutes later, she was clean and properly dressed. They both went to the park, holding hands. And what Regina saw shattered the rest of the sanity that she had left. Her brother was in the air, suspended by Potter who was making fun of him in front of the entire school. Rage invaded her heart. Regina had never felt anything so strong before. The last time she had lost control like that was when her father had hit Severus. And even then, she hadn't been so enraged. She didn't hear Emma trying to hold her back. She didn't see the frightened students moving aside on her way. She only looked at Potter and Black. Who were realising what was happening. And stared at her like the scared rats that they were.

"_Liberacorpus_" Potter quickly said.

Without saying a word, Regina softened her brother's fall. She didn't stop walking to them.

"Look, Snape. We don't wanna fight a girl" Black arrogantly said.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and tried to hold her back. Regina flew her away, and Emma crashed loudly on the grass, several feet away.

"Hey!" Potter exclaimed, angry.

"Expelli…" Black tried.

With a wave of her wand, Regina blocked his spell. They tried to disarm her again and again; they tried to immobilise her. They failed. Regina had still not said a single word. And her rage had only increased. She was now close to them. She sent her wand from left to right, as if she was holding a knife which would harm them, and deep cuts appeared on the boys' torsos. They were hissing in pain when she immobilised them. They fell loudly on their back, unable to move.

She was now standing in front of them, and she crashed her foot in both their male genitals. Tears fell from their eyes. She then bent down next to Potter, and placed her wand against his throat.

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you Potter" she threateningly murmured.

When she stood up and left, she noticed that a scald had appeared on his throat, at the place where her wand had been. Without even a look for Emma, she ran after her brother, who was quickly walking towards the castle. She caught him up in the entrance.

"Severus, wait! Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

He turned around, furious.

"Why did you do that, Regina?"

"What do you mean why did I do that? They were brutalising you!"

"Did I ask for your help? I didn't need it!" he exclaimed, raging mad.

"No, you didn't!" she replied, angry now. "Why didn't you defend? You're far better than these losers!"

Severus raised his wand menacingly, but quickly turned around instead. Regina was lost. Her brother knew her by heart, and she didn't understand him. She despised herself. She wondered why Lily hadn't done anything to help him. _Even if she's mad at him, it doesn't excuse he_r. She hated Lily too, in that moment. She was following her brother, trying to understand him when they were stopped by McGonagall.

"Snapes! Follow me in the Headmaster's office!" she exclaimed.

She didn't seem angry, but she wasn't kindly either. They followed her silently. When they entered the office, Emma and the two idiots were already there. Emma looked at her apologetically and Regina began to feel guilty of what she had done to her. It had not been her fault. _But they're her friends, and she tried to protect them,_ she remembered. Regina's eyes turned icy.

"I would like you to explain what happened, Regina" Dumbledore asked her, gently.

Regina wasn't expecting this question and didn't answer anything. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but she remained silent.

"Alright. Can one of you explain what happened?"

They all remained silent. Regina was surprised to see that Potter and Black didn't seize the opportunity to complain. Their cuts were still largely visible, and they seemed to be in great pain. Regina meanly snored thinking that they had to be very hurt in their egos… and their genitals. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows again, but didn't comment. Emma suddenly spoke loudly.

"James and Sirius were attacking Severus. Regina protected him"

She sounded angry, and Regina looked at her, flabbergasted.

"We were not attacking him" Black protested weakly.

Emma threw at him a murderous look, and he lowered his head. Regina was more and more relieved now. _Emma's not mad at me but at them_, she thought mesmerised.

"Sirius, maybe you can explain?" Dumbledore continued.

Slughorn suddenly entered the office, apologising not to be here sooner.

"Thank you Horace. Minerva saw an… _altercation_ between these students, and we needed the Headmasters of Gryffindor and Slytherin to be here." Dumbledore explained to him.

Slughorn looked at the twins and Emma, concerned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"This is what we are trying to know" McGonagall answered.

"Are you going to expel us? Because if you are, Severus and Emma have nothing to do with this!" Regina angrily replied.

Dumbledore looked at her. He seemed to already know what had happened, and what she felt. He seemed to _understand_ her.

"We are not going to expel anyone, Regina" he calmly answered. "But we need to know what happened, why you hurt these students".

Regina remained silent. And Emma explained everything. She didn't miss a single detail. She even described the non-spoken curses Regina had used, and the softening of her brother's fall. She tried to minimise it, though. By emphasising her friends' cruelty towards Severus. Regina never stopped looking at her, and felt even guiltier.

"I see" Dumbledore said.

"She's missed the beginning, though. We ridiculed Snape because he had insulted Lily Evans" Potter vehemently added.

Regina's head turned to her brother, incredibly fast. She looked at him disbelievingly and he reddened, not looking back at her.

"What did he insult her?" McGonagall inquired.

"Mudblood" Potter answered, wincing.

"No" Regina murmured.

"I did" Severus admitted, still not looking at his sister.

"Why?" Regina whispered, tears in her eyes.

Her brother didn't answer.

"Because she tried to protect him" Black answered instead, scornfully.

"I don't remember asking you the question, Black." Regina threateningly and forcefully replied.

Black didn't lower his gaze.

"Why were you making fun of Severus in the first place?" Dumbledore asked, not so gently.

The boys didn't answer and reddened a little.

"I see" Dumbledore repeated. "Regina, did you really cast spells without wording them?"

"Yes, Professor" Regina answered, a little challengingly.

"You didn't mutter the spells?" he asked again.

"No, Professor"

"When did you learn to do that?"

"Last Christmas" she reluctantly answered.

"Alone?"

"No. With Severus and Lily, Professor"

"And she also can create things" Emma added, before blushing.

Slughorn was broadly smiling.

"I've never seen more gifted students, Albus" he happily said.

Dumbledore looked at him, disapprovingly. Slughorn straightened.

"Minerva, I let you deal with your students and fix an adequate punishment for their behaviours. Horace I would like to speak with you and your students if you please" Dumbledore then said.

McGonagall and her three students left, but Emma looked at Regina expectantly. Regina smiled at her apologetically, and Emma beamed. When they were gone she focused on Dumbledore who was looking at her knowingly again. She blushed.

"Severus, can you cast unspoken spells as well?" he asked.

"Yes" Severus answered.

It was clear to Regina that he was thinking to something else and prayed that his rude answer wouldn't be noticed.

"There is nothing I can do that he can't, Professor" Regina added. _Except for the Animagus thing_, she thought. "And he can create potions, too"

"Horace?" Dumbledore inquired.

"This is very true" Slughorn answered fondly. "Severus is the best student I've ever had" he assured. "And Minerva probably already told you Regina's skills in Transfiguration"

"She did" Dumbledore answered. "Transfiguration was also my favourite subject" he winked at Regina.

She was flabbergasted by this, but she smiled anyway.

"I think you should also give an appropriate punishment for Regina, Horace. And about their aptitudes, I would see fit to give Severus and Regina private lessons, which would be more adequate to their levels" He added.

Slughorn beamed, and approved.

"What do you want to do after school?" Dumbledore asked.

The twins shrugged.

"They should then take general subjects for their NEWTs. I let you deal with that, Horace".

They were about to leave when Dumbledore softly added:

"Regina, Severus. Your love for each other is the most powerful thing you have. Don't let anything come into its way. And don't let it darken your hearts" he gravely said.

"I'm so sorry, baby!" Emma exclaimed as soon as Regina arrived to the oak, that night.

"I'm the one who should apologise, Emma. I didn't want to hurt you" Regina blushed.

"It's okay, honey. I get it. Haven't you been too punished?" Emma worried.

"Nah. Slughorn just gave me a detention next Saturday. But I should make it to our night together" Regina smiled.

"Well, if you can't, we can go another day" Emma suggested.

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, we're officially together now, right?" Emma asked, concerned.

Regina smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and hugged her.

"Thank you for standing up for me" Regina whispered.

"They were wrong…" Emma murmured back.

"I thought you were trying to protect them" Regina admitted.

"I know" Emma chuckled. "All I was trying to do was to protect _you"_

"They didn't stand a chance against me" Regina protested.

"I know. But I didn't want you to be expelled… anyway how's your brother?"

Regina buried her head in Emma's hair.

"He avoided me. He doesn't want to talk to me" she admitted, feeling the tears coming.

"Why's that?" Emma asked, shocked.

"He hates to feel weak, I think"

"Why didn't he fight back? He's as strong as you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is… but I think he lost control. Potter gets to him in a way he's helpless against."

Emma groaned.

"Still in love with Lily?" she guessed.

Regina sighed, not answering.

"Why did he insult her, then?"

"To protect himself" Regina answered with conviction.

"How would that help him?"

"He knows she doesn't love him the way he loves her. So… he's got nothing to lose. And his pride was hurt, I guess"

"I'm sorry"

They kissed for a long time, and Regina finally said:

"We should go back inside. We still have Potions, tomorrow…"

"Right" Emma said, disappointed.

"I'll walk you to your dormitory to kiss you goodnight" Regina smirked.

"Okay" Emma answered, enthusiastically.

They walked back to the castle silently. When they arrived near the entrance of Gryffindor, they heard voices. Severus and Lily's.

"God, not again" Regina sighed.

From what they heard it was a farewell for the two friends. Lily wasn't accepting Severus' apologies. And Regina suddenly wanted to strangle her. They hid when Severus went away. Regina was too stunned to really react. She just stood there, thinking to what it would mean for their friendship.

"Your brother wants to become a Death-Eater?" Emma blankly asked.

Right, that had been one of the subjects of the discussion between Lily and Severus.

"I think he just wants to be free. And he thinks that becoming a Death-Eater will help him" Regina shrugged.

"Gina, how can you be so careless about this?" Emma exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm sorry baby. I would like to sleep. Can we speak about it another time?" Regina apologised.

"Okay" Emma answered reluctantly. "Sleep tight, Regina"

They kissed, and parted ways.

The following day, Emma ate at the Slytherin table and held Regina's hand. Soon, the entire castle knew about their relationship, but none of them cared anymore. They had waited too long for this. Severus didn't speak to Regina the whole day. The other Slytherins completely ignored Regina as well, and haughtily looked at Emma. The Potions exams were easy to the brunette. And she knew Severus must have found it even easier.

The following week was pretty much the same. The exams ended. Lily and Severus refused to speak to Regina. The brunette wasn't sure why any of them would avoid her like that. Every time she tried to speak with Severus, he flew away. She spent many nights crying for this. And Emma was there to hold her in her arms. She was there to kiss her tears away. She was there to soothe her fears. They didn't make love again. Regina was too preoccupied for that. And Emma was too concerned with Regina to think about it.

The last day of school, Regina decided to confront her brother. They needed to know where they would do with their summer. So she spied on Severus, and got assured that he would not escape her this time. He was walking down the stairs of his dormitory when she caught him.

"Hi" she said, blankly.

"Hi" he answered.

"I need to know what we're doing this summer. Obviously we won't go at the Evans. What should we do?"

"You do what you want to do, Regina. Lucius invited me at his place for the summer." He answered impassively.

"Are you making fun of me?" Regina asked, angry.

"Absolutely not. Now, if you'll excuse me"

He tried to bypass her, and she let him. But she screamed:

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU, SEVERUS? WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME AWAY?"

He turned around, tears in his eyes.

"I'm pushing you away because I need to exist. I'm tired of living in your shadow. I'm tired to be seen as your brother, and not as Severus Snape. I'm sick of loving you two so damn much I don't even know who I am anymore. I need to push you away, Regina. Because if I don't, it'll drive me mad"

"You already are" Regina murmured, silently crying.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm making the wrong choices. But I need you to let me be" Severus told her.

"Wait, Severus"

He looked at her, waiting. She raised her left wrist and untied her bracelet, with the symbol of the infinite.

"If you need to live without me, at least let me remove my bracelet."

She threw the object to him, and ran to her bedroom. She didn't try to contact Emma. She needed to cry her pain alone. She needed to mourn alone for her loss. To mourn for her shattered family, and her broken heart. She didn't eat that night. She was laying down on her back, crying and crying again. The tears couldn't stop. Her wrist felt light as a feather without her bracelet to cling her to the past. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her window. She looked at her watch and the time indicated that the students were still dinning. She turned around and saw Emma, as her owl self. She opened her window, transformed too, and rushed forward, following Emma. The latter didn't stop at their tree, but continued flying, stopping at the other side of the river, the side the most far away from the castle. She then returned to her human self and Regina landed on her shoulder. She wasn't ready to go back to her human emotions, yet.

Emma understood it, took her in her arms, and cradled her gently. Regina weakly hooted.

"Even as an owl, you're the most beautiful bird alive, Gina" she soothed her.

Regina weakly protested, and Emma understood again.

"I'm serious. You're all black and dark. But your eyes are shiny, and the feathers near your heart are a little lighter. I'd say a dark blue maybe" Emma contemplated, caressing the feathers near her heart.

Regina changed and Emma kept on holding her tight. Regina buried her face in Emma's neck and cried again.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

"He doesn't want to be with my brother anymore." She lamented.

"Don't be silly, my love. He can't stop being your brother" Emma replied.

"He doesn't want to be with me this summer" Regina wept.

Emma tensed perceptibly and groaned angrily.

"It's not a big deal, sweetheart. You'll come with me" she said after calming down.

"Where to?" Regina asked, unsure.

"To the Muggle's world. We'll work at the beach, just the two of us" Emma smiled.

"I don't have Muggle money" Regina objected.

"Please, babe. You can create cushions, and you want me to believe that you can't create little pieces of paper?" Emma snored.

"Is it that easy to live in the Muggle world?" Regina asked surprised.

"Well, for someone like you it will be. I'm not as good as you… but for you Gina, it'll be even easier than living in the magical world." Emma said, confident.

"Okay" Regina whispered.

"What was that? I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" Emma teased.

"I said okay, silly" Regina sniggered.

"Perfect. You'll create money, and I'll buy you great things with it!" Emma exclaimed happily.

"We don't need to work, then" Regina pointed out.

"Sure we do! It's the best way to meet important people!" Emma protested.

"Important people?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm working in the south of France, in a city called Saint Tropez… let me tell you, I crossed many Muggle celebrities" she smirked.

"I don't speak French" Regina said, scared.

"It's okay. You'll learn fast. And they all speak English anyways."

"What if they don't want to hire me?"

"Oh but they will, Gina"

"How can you be so sure?" Regina asked disbelievingly.

"I know the boss, my love. Even if he refuses, you can lay down on the beach and tan all summer long" Emma laughed.

"How do you know him?"

"This piece of information is classified, Miss Snape"

Regina laughed, and Emma couldn't help laughing with her.

"You'll see, you'll love it. Trust me" Emma said confidently.

"I trust you. And I believe you" Regina whispered.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. The beginning of realisation. Sixth Year.**

Regina actually enjoyed her summer. In the train, Emma had showed her some Muggle money (a hundred Euros note), and she had created fifty more of them. Emma had laughed, establishing that it wasn't normal for someone to be that talented, and Regina had felt happy.

They had travelled to Saint Tropez, and Emma had introduced her to August Booth, a thirty-year-old man, rather good-looking. He had immediately authorised her to work with them, especially when Emma had mentioned the fact that Regina was her girlfriend. August knew their ages, and asked them to pretend they were 18 (the legal age in France). However, he didn't know they were witches, and didn't know anything about sorcery. Consequently, they couldn't use magic here. The Ministry would immediately find out if they did.

August gave them a little flat above his kitchens. The establishment was massive. The private beach contained at least two hundreds deckchairs, and besides the kitchens, there were a huge gaming room and a pool for the customers who didn't enjoy sunbathing.

August had given them one week to enjoy their holidays, before beginning the work. He seemed to love Emma very much, and care for her like a big brother. He told Regina he would pay her 500 Euros per week, and that she could keep the tips. She would be a waitress, and bring the drinks to the clients. Regina didn't know anything about the Muggle money. So, during their holiday week, while they enjoyed the beach, the sea and the sun, Emma had explained everything to her.

"Generally, I make at least 300 Euros per week with the tips. The clients here are pretty rich, and not cheap. Which means that we get 800 Euros each week, and we work around 7 weeks."

"So, we'll have 5,600 Euros at the end of the summer" Regina quickly calculated.

"At least. I think we're safe to round it up to 6,000 Euros each"

"Okay… and how much does this represent in Galleons?" Regina asked.

"Almost 2,500" Emma had shrugged.

Regina's mouth fell open.

"I've never had so much money in my entire life!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Muggles are very nice sometimes with paychecks" Emma laughed.

"Thank you…" Regina whispered.

Emma stood up and grabbed her hand before dragging her in the sea where she kissed her. And took advantage of the water to pinch her bottom. They laughed and kissed again. That first week was wonderful. Emma cheered Regina up enough for the brunette not to feel desperate. One night, she was thinking about her brother and Lily, when she suddenly exclaimed:

"Shit, I wanted to learn how to drive this summer!"

Emma came in the bed to lie down next to her, and said:

"It's okay baby! I can ask August if he can teach us"

"But when? We'll work" Regina pointed out.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. We'll find time"

She slowly kissed Regina in the neck, temptingly. The brunette instantly closed her eyes.

"You know… we never tried to have sex again, since that last time" Regina murmured.

Emma moaned, licked and bit her pulse point. Regina's breath became erratic. Emma's head raised and she kissed her passionately. They didn't lose time to undress one another, and were soon screaming their pleasure. Regina had forgot how great that sensations were. She couldn't get enough of Emma's fingers deep inside her, and she couldn't get tired of hearing Emma scream her name. Her entire body became a new experiment, and Regina discovered it as if she was discovering a treasure. She searched for every sensitive places. And Emma did the same. It would take time for them to know each other's bodies by heart, but Regina already felt like their second time was even better than the first one. Their lovemaking lasted for hours, and they finally fell asleep just before the sunrise.

When Regina woke up, Emma was there this time. And she was already looking at her.

"Hey" Regina groggily said.

"I didn't wake you, baby?"

"No, you didn't. How long have you been awake?" Regina inquired, a little self-conscious.

"A while." Emma admitted, laughing. "I didn't want to miss a thing!"

"There was nothing to miss, honey. Just me sleeping" Regina replied.

"My point exactly, baby" Emma smiled to her.

"You know, we should receive our results today…" Regina changed the subject.

"Great! How many Outstanding are you expecting?" Emma smirked.

"I'm sure I'll have at least three in Transfiguration, Dark Arts and Charms…" she answered calmly.

"Okay… well I think I'll have one in Dark Arts, too. Besides that, I have no idea" Emma admitted.

"You're hungry?" Regina inquired, gently.

"Always" Emma brightly smiled and stood up.

They were cooking when the two owls arrived. The results were there. Regina opened her letter, vaguely apprehensive, but mostly confident. She had an Outstanding in all the subjects… Emma seemed happy, too. They exchanged their notes, and Regina saw that Emma had two Outstanding (in Dark Arts and in Transfiguration), only one Acceptable in History of Magic and Exceeds Expectations everywhere else.

"Congratulations on your Outstanding in Transfiguration" Regina brightly smiled.

"Thanks to you! They only asked questions you had taught me when McGonagall paired us! Congratulations to you, Regina. You really are the best student of Hogwarts" Emma laughed.

"Severus and Lily probably had great results as well" Regina muttered, heart-broken to think about them.

"Maybe you should write to them? And even if they don't answer right away, you could keep on anyway?" Emma suggested, concerned.

"You're right" Regina sadly smiled.

For the rest of the summer, she wrote one letter per day for both her friends. Every time she sent Evan, who came back only every other days – without any response. She wrote to the Evans once a week as well. And she had responses from them. Both Lily's parents answered her in the same letter. They asked her if everything was okay, and why Lily was mad at the twins. Regina didn't detail the events, but explained the most of the argument. They said they were sorry to hear that, and that it didn't change anything for them. They said they were still very welcome in their houses whenever they needed it. They congratulated her for her results and her job. They kept on writing to her once a week. And their answers were the only ones she got.

They worked hard all summer. But it wasn't too tiring. The clients were indeed nice people. They seemed to already know Emma (some of them at least), and were happy to meet one of her friend. As Emma had predicted it, the fact that she didn't speak French wasn't an issue. Many clients were English and were glad to hear a native speaker. She learnt French anyways, and within two months she understood it, and - a little difficultly - spoke it.

Emma kept her word, and they also learnt how to drive. Regina was mesmerised to see everything the Muggles could do without magic. She enjoyed driving so much, she wished she had a car. Truthfully, she fell in love with this world. She didn't understand why the Muggles were so hated by the wizards.

On the 30th of August, they left Saint-Tropez to go to London. They needed to buy their new books. When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Emma suddenly exclaimed:

"Shit, Gina! We didn't think about the subjects we'll take next year! It's important for our future jobs…"

"Right… what do you want to study?"

Emma thought about it for several seconds before answering:

"Charms, Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology"

"If I'm getting things straight, you want to be an Auror?" Regina smirked.

"Yes, I do" Emma answered calmly. "What will you take?"

"The same" Regina smiled.

"You also want to be an Auror?" Emma exclaimed, surprised and delighted.

"No, I don't. But those subjects are my favourite ones… minus for Herbology, but Lily will probably take it…" Regina answered without thinking, before realising what she had just said.

She immediately darkened, feeling stupid for caring so much about the girl. Emma smiled sympathetically and squeezed her hand.

"Anyway, where are we going first?" Regina inquired.

"First, we need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank… And exchange our Muggle money" Emma said.

Regina didn't have any bank account, and the Goblins created one for her. It wasn't placed very deep in the ground, they arrived to it in thirty seconds, and Regina was glad to see that Emma's account was two doors away from hers. The Goblins brought their money and left them alone for a few seconds. Regina took 300 Galleons with her, thinking it would be more than enough (considering that she used to only have 50 Galleons to buy her things).

They then bought everything they needed, and didn't hesitate to buy the best products.

"Would you like to buy brooms?" Emma suggested.

"I don't know anything about brooms" Regina vaguely protested.

"Don't be silly, we'll buy the same. We still have 200 Galleons! The Nimbus 1997 just came out, and it's only 150 Galleons!"

"Only 150 Galleons?" Regina asked disbelievingly.

"Come on! We worked for that!" Emma pouted.

"Baby, need I remind you that we don't need brooms to fly?" Regina whispered in Emma's ear.

"But we can't in the daylight" Emma insisted.

Regina glared at her, and Emma dropped the subject.

"Honey, we still have the 5,000 Euros I transformed at the beginning of the summer" Regina suddenly remembered.

"Oh yes! Awesome! We can change the Euros into pounds, and do some shopping in the Muggle shops" Emma proposed.

"We don't need to do that… we already can create those clothes" Regina shrugged.

Emma looked at her as if a second head had grown on Regina's neck.

"What?" the brunette asked defensively.

"You created those clothes?" Emma asked, shocked.

"Of course. I don't have any Muggle clothes" Regina answered, not understanding Emma's point.

"You created the clothes." Emma repeated, for herself.

"Honey, I just said that" Regina replied, annoyed now.

"Even the shoes?" Emma continued.

"Yes, even the shoes, Emma. God, what's wrong with you? It's no big deal!"

"It's a fucking great big deal, Gina! You created cushions, that's something. But creating Muggle clothes is an entire different thing!" Emma exclaimed, impressed.

Regina softened, finally understanding.

"Thank you, baby. But it's really no big deal. I'll learn it to you" she smiled.

"Well, anyway, all this Muggle money, we still can enjoy it! I would like to buy you nice things!" Emma said.

"You want to buy me nice things with the money_ I_ created? You're so generous, my love" Regina ironically said.

"And very romantic" Emma laughed.

They spent the rest of the day, and the following one in London streets. Emma bought them so many clothes, she had no idea where she would tidy them. They slept in the Leaky Cauldron for their two nights in London, and Regina suggested on their last night:

"We should rent a car to carry all our things, tomorrow…"

"We need a licence for that" Emma explained to her.

"Didn't August give us one?" Regina asked surprised.

Emma laughed wholeheartedly.

"No baby he can't. The Muggles have to take real lessons, and then pass a test to have a licence." She explained.

"This is stupid! We perfectly drive!" Regina protested.

"Don't worry, my love. We'll take a cab" Emma soothed her, still laughing.

"Stop making fun of me, Emma" Regina said, not really bothered.

"Make me" Emma smiled mischievously.

And like every nights of their summer, the two girls enjoyed one more time their nocturnal activities. They used to fly during the night. Regina realised that making love with Emma felt like flying too. She closed her eyes, and she felt as if she was in thin air, falling, but never crashing. Gravity never applied when Emma was with her.

The following day, they sat in an empty compartment. They were early, and they had many choices of seats. Regina was looking expectantly through the windows.

"Have you written to them the past days?" Emma asked her gently.

Regina nodded negatively her head.

"It's okay, baby. I'm sure they'll come to see you"

Suddenly Regina saw the Evans. Emma noticed them too, and turned to Regina.

"Let's go say hello" the blonde girl, exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, Em" Regina winced.

"What d'you mean you're not sure? Of course, you are! Come on!"

Emma almost dragged her outside the train, and they silently approached the family. Mrs Evans immediately saw them, and beamed. Mr Evans too once he realised who his wife was smiling to. Lily's face was impassive. Her parents came to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" Mrs Evans asked warmly.

"I'm okay" she shyly answered.

"How are you, Emma?"

"I'm fine" Emma smiled to her, shaking their hands.

Regina turned to Lily and said hi, smiling. Lily returned the word and the smile. But it was a cold one. Not the ones Regina was used to seeing on her face.

"Did you receive my letters?" Regina asked, not smiling anymore.

The mood shifted from light and embarrassed to heavy and awkward.

"Yes, I did" Lily answered, calmly.

"But you didn't think it'd be appropriate to answer" Regina stated coldly.

"I didn't find the time" Lily answered, her tone icy.

"Of course you didn't. Looks like politeness doesn't run in the entire family" Regina ironically answered.

"Sorry I took my driving test" Lily replied, angrily.

Regina laughed humourlessly and answered.

"I took it too, Lily. And I worked. And I cooked. And I took care of my girlfriend. But I still found time to think of you, and write…"

Her look wasn't angry. Her tone wasn't either. But she was hurt and disappointed. Lily bit her lips, and blushed. Mrs Evans took Regina in her arms.

"How was your work, sweetie?"

"It was… necessary. Thanks to Emma, we made money. I even learnt a bit of French" Regina smiled.

"We're glad. Thank you, Emma" Mr Evans said.

Emma nodded politely, but her eyes were focused on Lily. Regina felt really awkward, now. She excused herself, and said she had to go back to the train. The Evans tried to hold her back, but she insisted and they let her go. She thought Emma would be right behind her, but when she arrived in their compartment, her girlfriend wasn't there. Through the window, she saw her talking with Lily. The latter didn't seem to talk much, though. She was listening. And the Evans looked coldly at their daughter. Regina was astonished. Suddenly, Emma came back to the train. When she saw Regina looking at her from the train, she smiled apologetically at her, and hurried.

"What did you tell her?" Regina calmly asked her once she sat next to her.

"My way of thinking" Emma gently replied.

"It could have waited tonight. You're sleeping in the same room" Regina remarked.

"But I wanted her parents to hear it too" Emma shrugged. "Look, Regina. The way she's treating you… it's not acceptable, you know? I understand that she's pissed. Your brother's becoming a Death-Eater, and she's angry. But he's not you, she shouldn't be associating you two" Emma explained.

Regina looked coldly at her girlfriend.

"You're wrong" she stated.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked surprised.

"The only thing that Lily did correctly was to associate us. No matter what my brother does, he's my blood. I don't care about it. And I'll take his side no matter what. If she doesn't want to speak to him anymore, she might as well not speak to me" Regina said, icily.

"How can you say that? He didn't gave a damn about you for the entire summer! You could have died, he wouldn't have known it! Have you even heard about You-Know-Who?" Emma replied, truly shocked.

"Of course, I did" Regina shrugged, haughtily.

"Then, how can you not condemn your brother's behaviour?" Emma asked, angry.

"I do not wish to speak about that anymore, Emma."

"You realise that in five years from now, your brother will be the kind of guy I'll be chasing and arresting if I become an Auror, right?" Emma kept on anyway.

"Well, good luck with that" Regina replied, smirking.

Emma looked at her, flabbergasted. She didn't speak for the longest time, and seemed lost in her thoughts. Even when Regina saw her brother and tensed, Emma didn't take her hand, nor spoke to her. But Regina didn't want to apologise. Severus had been her world since they were babies. Of course she wouldn't stand against him.

He saw her too, and jogged towards the train. When he entered their compartment, Regina stood up. He smiled at her, and took her in her arms, hugging her closely.

"Why didn't you answer my letters?" she asked.

"I couldn't, baby. I'm sorry." He apologetically answered.

"Where were you?"

"At Lucius'. With some of his friends" he murmured.

"Death-Eaters?" Emma interrupted them.

Severus freed his sister and calmly sat in front of Emma. He invited his sister to sit next to him, and hugged her with one arm. She happily rested her head on his shoulder, relieved.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Death-Eaters" he answered challengingly.

"This is why you couldn't answer me?" Regina inquired.

"Yeah… they're not exactly the family type" Severus winced.

"Because you are?" Emma snored, disbelievingly.

Severus coldly and haughtily looked at her.

"Em, be nice" Regina interfered.

"Tell me something, Snape. What if your sister had been in danger? What if something wrong had happened to her? How would you have known?" Emma kept on.

"She wrote to me every other day, Swan. I knew she was fine" he coldly replied.

"What if she had not?"

"Never mind, it's okay, I'm fine. Please, Emma. Anyway, what about your OWLs, Sev?" Regina asked.

"Same results as you. Straight O." he smugly answered.

Regina beamed, exclaiming "I knew it". Emma was looking at her, shocked.

"We made loads of money this summer, Sev! I've opened a bank account, you can have the keys too, if you want to!" Regina added.

"Don't worry about the money, Gin. You-Know-Who is taking care of his friends' families"

Regina frowned and Emma's eyes widened.

"You know him?" they simultaneously asked.

"I actually do. He was very interested when he saw my grades to be honest" Severus answered.

"What about Lily, Sev?" Regina murmured.

His face darkened, and became impassive. He gritted his teeth.

"What about her?" he slowly replied.

"She's a Muggle-born" Regina shyly stated.

"I'm aware of that. She'll be protected. Don't worry about her"

"Is this why you wanna be a Death-Eater? To protect Lily?" Emma asked ironically.

Severus didn't answer the question, and kept on speaking with his sister. The more they talked, the more Emma's features darkened. Regina noticed it, and she soon sat on her girlfriend's knees. Emma opened her legs and settled her in between, hugging her from behind. Regina sighed contently, and her brother smiled fondly at her sister's obvious happiness. But Emma's eyes were shooting daggers at Severus, behind Regina.

"With your results, my dear Regina, you could easily become the Minister of Magic in five years!" Slughorn enthusiastically said.

It was the first day of school, and she was in a meeting with her Headmaster to figure out which subjects she would choose. Surprisingly, Dumbledore had insisted to assist her meeting. And she was now facing the two men, without knowing what to say.

"I'm not attracted to politics at all, Professor" she gently replied.

"You need ambition, Regina" he replied fondly but severely. "What are you attracted to?"

"I don't know yet, Professor. But I worked for Muggles this summer, and I enjoyed it greatly"

Slughorn winced. Dumbledore chuckled and smiled fondly at her.

"You obviously amuse Albus as much as you entertain me, Regina. But you need to choose a concrete job…" Slughorn persisted.

"I thought I would keep on with my favourite subjects" Regina shyly said.

"What are they?" Dumbledore asked, still smiling.

"Erm, Transfiguration. The Dark Arts, Charms, Potions and Herbology, Professor"

"So you don't exclude the possibility of becoming an Auror" Slughorn beamed, delighted.

"I don't, but I don't think I want to be an Auror" Regina answered, blushing.

The truth was, she knew what Severus would be doing in a few years, and she would never want to be opposed to him in any way. Dumbledore looked at her knowingly. She was fed up with his obvious omniscience, and she regained the confidence she had lacked since she had been back with Emma.

"And if I want to work with the Muggles later, I really don't understand what would be wrong with it" she told Slughorn, angrily.

"Nothing would be wrong…" the fat teacher muttered.

"Because they're very kind and surprisingly intelligent considering the fact that they don't have magic" Regina added, haughtily.

Dumbledore smiled at her, again. She didn't get what she had said that could have pleased him, but the man obviously was anyway.

"And what does Severus want to do, Regina?" Slughorn suddenly asked.

"I don't know, Professor" Regina answered impassively.

"Didn't you talk about it?"

"We weren't together, this summer"

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"He wanted to spend the summer with his friends. And I wanted to spend it with my… friend" Regina hesitated on the last word.

"Lily?" Slughorn asked, curious.

"Emma" Regina couldn't help smiling at the name.

Dumbledore discreetly chuckled.

"Oh yes, I heard you were… very close" Slughorn suggestively giggled.

Regina raised her eyebrows at the men. _Who do they think they are_, she angrily thought.

"Well, Regina" Dumbledore began, very serious again, "I'm looking forward to seeing your results next year. And I can only encourage you with the subjects you chose."

"Yes, me too" Slughorn added, still smiling brightly.

She didn't answer, and exited the room. Emma was already waiting for her.

"Something wrong, honey?" she asked, concerned when she noticed Regina's mood.

"They insinuated something about us" Regina angrily replied.

To her surprise, Emma laughed.

"What's so funny about it? Am I the only one who doesn't get it?"

"That's not it, baby. Just think about the conversations our teachers must have when they drink their teas." Emma chuckled.

"I fail to see the funny fact" Regina coldly replied.

"Don't you find it entertaining to know that they also gossip on their students?"

Regina smirked.

"My point exactly. Imagine McGonagall's head when she heard that we were dating" Emma giggled.

Regina took Emma's hand, still walking.

"Well, maybe we could give them more things to gossip about" Regina suggested mischievously.

"And what do you have in mind exactly, Regina?" Emma playfully asked.

"I don't know… you could kiss me right here, right now. Just like the first time you kissed me" Regina said still smirking.

"I don't see any trees around" Emma pointed out.

"But I see many walls…"

Emma sneered, and pinned her immediately against a wall, Regina putting her legs round Emma's waist, and encircling her arms around her neck. Emma's hands fell on her thighs.

"Well, that's better, Swan. Now ki…" Regina whispered against Emma's mouth, but she was interrupted by a kiss.

Moments later, it became more and more heated, and she vaguely heard someone clearing their throats. Emma parted from her, and started to angrily say, while turning around, but never letting go of Regina:

"Hey buddy, take a walk, o…"

She froze when she saw Dumbledore and Slughorn watching them.

"Fuck" she whispered, finally letting go of the brunette. Emma was blushing, and Regina smirked.

"My dear girls, please hold yourselves back" Slughorn chuckled.

The two teachers smiled at them and left. Regina kept smirking.

"Well, now they'll have great gossips" Regina whispered, joyfully.

Emma looked at her disbelievingly and laughed out loud.

The months passed rather uneventfully. Many students had dropped school after their results. Bellatrix was gone. Severus told Regina that she was now a Death-Eater. You-Know-Who was very fond of her, and had taken her education himself, saying that she had a great potential. Many Slytherins had fled the castle, such as Avery and Mulciber. And when Regina had asked her brother why he had decided to stay, he had simply answered that he wanted to graduate with her. She suspected him to have doubts. Plus he probably wasn't ready to let Lily go.

Surprisingly, Lily stopped being so distant with the twins. She greeted them politely, and often smiled to them. But it wasn't the same anymore and Regina knew that something was broken with her forever. But she also knew how much her brother was important to her. She didn't approve his choices, and tried to dissuade him, but she couldn't stop talking to him, as Lily had been able to.

She shared almost all her classes with the Gryffindors, except for Botany and Charms. Mr Gold seemed fonder of the twins. Especially Regina. He insisted on giving them private lessons during which they could extend their powers, and the Snapes had accepted. Regina was very conflicted about her feelings. She didn't know if she liked these lessons (for they gave her the impression that she was indeed powerful) or hated them. She sometimes felt as if she didn't have a say in the matter, and wasn't free anymore. It was as if Gold waited something from them, and he hadn't told yet what it was. She felt like a pawn in the teacher's great scheme and she hated it.

Things with Emma were as perfect as before. They would meet at night and do whatever they wanted to do. Once a month, they would cross Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter and Black. They were then transformed into animals, and weirdly, they were far more interesting than when they were humans. Regina was surprised to be okay with them when they all were unhuman. She even surprised herself having fun with them. She would tease them, pinching them while flying (not Pettigrew, though, she would have killed him without meaning to), and they would try to playfully catch her. They never succeeded, of course. But she found herself appreciating the big dog, the deer and the werewolf a little more than she would have suspected.

Potter hadn't stopped flirting with Lily. And Regina had to admit that he seemed to have changed during the past summer. He seemed less full of himself, and a little more respectful. Things with Severus were as tense as before, though. Severus had gained a little more self-confidence with the Death-Eaters, and he wouldn't hesitate to attack Potter and Black every time he crossed their ways. And the fights were far more balanced now, even though Black and Potter were two against her brother. Regina noticed how much Severus had improved in duels, and she suspected Voldemort to be the cause of it. She was glad Severus didn't need her to defend himself anymore, but she wasn't sure she liked the change either. Emma still didn't like Severus. Her brother was actually the only issue they would argue about.

It was nearly the Christmas holidays, now. And Emma and Regina were preparing for the Slug's party. Their teacher had invited many celebrities this time. A great champion of Quidditch, the Minister of Education, and a famous writer. The girls weren't really impressed with them, but they were eager to see if it could give them new perspectives for their future. Emma was in Regina's bedroom to change. And once again, the brunette couldn't take her eyes off of Emma's body.

"Stop that" Emma chuckled, her back turned on Regina.

"Stop what?" Regina answered innocently.

"Stop staring at my ass"

"I can't. Plus, I know you love it" Regina smirked.

Emma turned around, and faced Regina who was sitting on her bed.

"You know Regina, you have a dirty mind" she teasingly said, slowly approaching the brunette.

"I'm pretty sure you dirtied it with your body, Emma" Regina calmly answered, although her eyes had darkened.

Emma sensually straddled Regina's knees, and began to bit her neck. Regina moaned.

"You naughty girl" Emma whispered in her ear.

They were about to kiss when one of Regina's roommates entered the room. They parted, finished to dress up, and silently exited the dormitory. Regina was wearing a very tight (and short) leather skirt, and a red shirt that emphasised perfectly her cleavage. Her heels made her look like an adult, and her make-up like a femme fatale. Emma wore a beautiful suit, which gave her a masculine touch, even though the feminine side couldn't be denied. She even had a loosen tie, and Regina couldn't stop staring at her girlfriend, completely mesmerised by her. Emma herself looked as if she was about to jump on the brunette at every corner of every corridors they passed through.

When they arrived, the room was full. But as soon as Slughorn saw his two students, he ran to them, and dragged them to meet the Minister of Education, Rufus Scrimgeour.

"It is nice to meet you. Horace spoke a lot about you two" the man politely said.

"Nice to meet you too, sir" Emma responded, shaking his hand.

Regina didn't answer but smiled back, nodding.

"So tell me. What year are you in, now?"

"Sixth" Emma answered.

"Did you have good results at your OWLs?" he enquired.

Slughorn chuckled and interfered.

"Of course they did, Rufus. You know me, don't you? Emma here passed all her subjects, and even had two Outstandings. Regina had Outstandings in all her subjects" proudly explained Slughorn, as if he was the one who had the results.

Scrimgeour's eyes stopped on Regina.

"Impressive. I think Albus is the last one who had that kind of results, isn't he?"

"My brother had them, too. Sir." Regina interrupted Slughorn, who was about to answer.

"Is that so? Where is your brother?" Scrimgeour asked, more and more interested.

"Severus, come here, my boy" Slughorn shouted towards her brother.

He reluctantly walked to them, and quizzically looked at Regina. She shrugged and rolled her eyes, which made Emma snore. Severus smirked and politely asked:

"You called me, Professor?"

"Indeed, my boy. Please, meet Rufus, the Minister of the Education. Rufus, this is Severus, Regina's twin brother."

"You don't really look alike" the minister pointed out.

Severus' face darkened.

"We actually don't. I'm sorry, Professor, I've seen one of my friend, I would like to talk to him" Severus answered.

He didn't add anything else, and left, without any other look at the Minister and without waiting for an answer. Regina felt furious at the old man. _Who did he think he was for saying such things_? Severus went to the buffet and started eating, not even bothering to pretend to speak to someone. Regina smirked.

"Looks like I offended your brother. I'm sorry this wasn't my intention" Rufus apologetically said, although Regina could tell that he didn't really think it.

"I can assure you… Sir… that he's not the only one offended. If you'll excuse me" Regina coldly answered.

Scrimgeour seemed flabbergasted and Slughorn's eyes were bulging. She left, and joined her brother.

"Don't listen to him, Sev. We are very much alike" Regina tried to soothe her brother.

"No, we're not, Gina. But it's okay, don't worry about me." He bitterly smiled.

"You really think that? Seems to me we have many things alike. Aren't we the two only students who had straight Os?" Regina smirked.

"He wasn't talking about our brains, sis" Severus replied.

"I know what he was talking about. But he's wrong. We have the same black eyes. The same height. At least when I wear my heels. And the same hair."

"Please, baby. First, yes we have the same eyes, but yours are hypnotising while mine are cold. As for the hair…" he chuckled darkly and without humour.

Regina didn't know what to answer to that. So to soothe her brother's pain, she hugged him and held him tight. They then smiled at each other, and drank some wine, enjoying an innocent banter. Emma joined them a few minutes later.

"The Minister is highly interested in you two" she brightly informed them.

"Really?" Severus asked. "We weren't that much polite" he snored.

"True. I think you impressed him" Emma explained.

"I don't really care, to be honest. This party sucks. Don't you want to go out, Em?" Regina asked.

"Sure baby. Let's go" Emma beamed.

"Sev, will you join us?" Regina gently offered.

"No, thank you. I have some things to do" he smiled back at his sister.

The two girls left the party, and went to their tree, trying their best not to be discovered.

"James and Sirius are leaving tomorrow. Just like the rest of the band" Emma informed the brunette.

"So?" Regina replied, uninterested.

"So, it'll be just the two of us for a week" Emma beamed.

"The three of us…" gently remarked Regina.

Emma's face darkened and she didn't answer.

"Why don't you like my brother?" Regina asked, annoyed.

"You know why. And you don't want us to speak about it" Emma answered in the same kind.

"Well, now I want us to speak about it!" Regina replied.

"Voldemort has killed a father of three child two days ago. Because he was a Muggle-born. He also killed three Aurors last week, because they wouldn't surrender to him. Rumour has it that he wants to list all the Muggle-borns and take their wands from them. All of this just seems okay to you?" Emma vehemently said.

"He can't do that, Emma. He'd need to be part of the Ministry…" Regina weakly answered.

"You perfectly know he already is… if not by himself, he has spies in it." Emma interjected.

"What do you want me to say?" Regina asked, angrily.

"I want you to admit that your brother's a jerk, and that you'll fight Voldemort. Not only because it's the right thing to do, but because it's the only thing to do" Emma calmly stated.

Regina took her time to answer that. She looked at her fingers, and didn't make eye-contact with Emma. She then spoke, slowly.

"I will never fight him frontally. I am against all those things that are happening. I don't understand them. I hate it all. But if I do anything against Voldemort openly, my brother will be in trouble. Or Voldemort will ask Severus to kill me. And we'll both die. I'll always protect my brother, no matter what. Because he's _not_ a jerk."

Emma looked at her through all her speech, and didn't interrupt her. But when she saw that Regina was done, she said gently and reassuringly:

"He's not the only one you have to be scared about. He's not the only one who needs your protection"

"But he's the only one who shares my blood" Regina pointed out.

Emma shrugged and lowered her head, defeated.

"I don't want to argue about it anymore, Em. You know my point of view, and you know I can't do anything about it" Regina said, taking Emma's hand in her own.

"I know. But you also know why I can't stand him, now. And I will eventually fight him…"

Regina's heart broke while thinking about it. Her love against her brother. The thought alone brought tears to her eyes.

"Anyways" Regina tried to change the subject. "We'll have a whole week for us, then!"

"We will" Emma painfully smiled.

"What do you want to do, baby?"

"I really need to work a little. If you want to help me out, it'd be greatly appreciated" Emma answered.

"Of course" Regina beamed.

"What's your favourite colour?" Emma asked suddenly and out of the blue.

"Red and violet" Regina laughed. "What's yours?"

"Blue" Emma answered, smiling.

"Ok. My turn. Your favourite animal?" Regina continued.

"Duh." Emma answered playfully.

"Owls?" Regina guessed.

"Tigers!" Emma corrected.

Regina laughed again.

"Your favourite name?" Emma asked.

"Male of female?"

"Female"

"Yours" Regina smiled, fondly.

Emma beamed.

"And male?"

Regina thought about it for a second before answering:

"Henry"

"Henry?" Emma was surprised. It was an old name and she wouldn't have thought about it.

"Yeah… when we were children, our parents would beat us. One time, Severus and I were five, they broke my brother's nose. We were in the woods, trying to fix it. And he was crying because he was suffering. And I didn't know what to do. And a man heard our cries. He came, found us and soothed us. Then, he magically healed Severus. And he entertained us with magic for the whole afternoon, making us forget about home. We already knew about magic, but our parents never had done that kind of things for us. We were both mesmerised by him. At the end of the afternoon, he told us to go back home, and to take care of us. He didn't dare accompany us. When I think about it again, I think he probably was a coward, too weak to face our parents, but kind enough not to let two kids alone. He was leaving when I asked his name…" Regina explained, lost in her thoughts.

"Henry" Emma guessed.

"Henry" Regina confirmed, smiling.

"Did you see him again?" Emma inquired.

"Never. But his memory never left us. He's been the first adult and probably the only one before the Evans to treat us correctly and kindly."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand and said, smiling:

"Henry's a nice name"

"What's your favourite name?" Regina asked.

"Well, Regina, of course. And for a guy… I dunno. Guys never been very nice with me when I was a kid. And I don't like James, Sirius, Peter or Remus that much!" Emma laughed.

Regina laughed with her. She then kissed her deeply. And they resumed their nocturnal activities, losing one another in each other. The bliss procured by their love-making was comparable to no other, and Regina finally understood that she was becoming addicted to it. She now needed Emma like a drug. And the thought wasn't even frightening.

The night before Christmas, the couple decided to celebrate it early, intimately, just the two of them. Regina offered Emma a Nimbus 1997. The blonde girl was so happy, that Regina thought it was worth it just to see that kind of reaction. Emma offered her a beautiful Dior (Regina supposed it was a rather expensive Muggle brand) red dress, and a pair of matching heels. And let's be honest… the physical thanks didn't hurt.

On the morning, while Regina returned to her dormitory to clean and dress, she found her brother in the common room, waiting for her.

"Hey sweetie" he greeted her, smiling.

"Hey baby bro" she answered enthusiastically.

"I wanted to offer you something…"

He raised his hand and opened his fist. Regina saw the bracelet she had given him back the year before.

"I kept it. I thought we should never forget what we shared with Lily. As painful as it is now, it's still beautiful. She's still part of our family…"

This brought tears to Regina's eyes, and she couldn't answer anything. So she took the bracelet, and let her brother attached it.

"And I also thought that we should have our own bracelet." Severus kept on.

He took a black bracelet in his pocket and said:

"It's enchanted. Anytime you'll be unsafe or harmed, I'll know it, and feel where I can find you… and I also added a little swan on it which will turn red every time you need me" he explained. "Just think about it, and I'll be with you"

Regina chuckled while crying, and hugged her brother. She whispered her thanks, unable to properly speak. Several minutes passed and she finally said:

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I do. I'm waiting for you to create mine, though" he teasingly smiled.

"Give me two hours, and I'll offer you yours!" she enthusiastically answered.

In the afternoon, it was done. She offered it to him. And she had another present: a brown owl.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful, Gina! Is it for me?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"It is. She's supposed to be your Christmas present! Now, you have your hind bracelet, and your owl! And you'll have no excuse not to write to me, if I ever ask you to!" she laughed. "What will you call her?" she eagerly asked.

He thought about it for a moment and finally answered:

"I want to name her Lola. It suits her"

"Well, looks like Evan has a new sister, then. We should introduce them!" Regina brightly smiled.

"There's something I'd like to show you first!" Severus interrupted her.

He sent Lola to the aviary and dragged his sister to the park. He then used the Accio spell to bring a bird to him. The animal landed in his hand, and he petted it to comfort it.

"I created a new spell" he slowly explained. "But I still haven't any counter-spell and I need your help"

"What's the spell about?" apprehensively asked Regina.

"Sectumsempra" Severus said, clearly.

Immediately, the bird began to bleed. Regina noticed that huge and deep cuts were appearing everywhere on its body and she began to cry.

"Stop it, Sev! It's just a bird!" she begged her brother.

"I don't know how to stop it" he answered, uncomfortable.

Regina took the bird from her brother's hands, and lied it on the grass. She kneeled next to it, and took her wand. She focused on her feelings, and her desire to make it stop, to save the bird. And words fell from her mouth effortlessly, as she stopped the bleeding and the cuts. Severus was laughing now.

"You're incredible, Gina! I've been working on a counter-spell for months and you just came here and found it in seconds!" he enthusiastically exclaimed.

"For months?" she cringed. "How many birds did you kill?"

He winced and didn't answer.

"They're just animals, for fuck's sakes! What had they done to you?" she screamed, shocked, pained and raging.

He didn't answer anything once again, but looked mortified. Regina shook her head, and groaned.

"Fuck Sev. I really don't understand you, sometimes."

She then left, leaving her brother alone.

She found Emma in the library, studying. She sat next to her silently, and opened the first book she found on the table. Emma didn't ask any question, and she felt grateful for that.

By the end of the holidays, Severus had apologised several times. And as per usual, Regina had forgiven him. She just couldn't be angry at him more than a few days… and even a few days were hard for her. The classes resumed. Emma and Regina sometimes argued about Severus, but everything besides that fact was perfect between them.

Lily still wouldn't speak to them, but she was clearly closer to James' band. James had considerably changed his attitude. He wasn't the arrogant boy she had known anymore. His hatred towards her brother hadn't changed, but Regina believed that it had something to do with Severus' own attitude and the fact that he had hurt Lily. Even though he had never wanted to.

Regina was more and more conflicted with the path she should follow in her future. She, of course, read the newspapers every morning. And what she read was dreadful. She hated Voldemort with all she got. As much as she loved Severus more than her life. What would she do later? This question was eating her alive when she was alone. She was completely lost.

Emma was considerably improving in all her classes. The teachers noticed it, and never failed to congratulate her. They would look at Regina appreciatively as though it was thanks to her. But the brunette knew that she had little to do with her girlfriend's results. Emma was drowned in her work because she had a goal in her head. She wanted to be an Auror, and McGonagall had pointedly encouraged her at the beginning of the year.

Severus was as brilliant as always. But his dark thoughts showed. The closer Lily would become to James, the more Severus would fall into the Dark Arts. Regina understood. He was still in love with her. And probably nothing would change his feelings. His only escape was dark magic. And Regina couldn't blame him for that… she probably would react the same way. They were twins, after all.

As for Lily, all the teachers loved her. She was a very good student. Her attitude was always perfect. Her smile never left her mouth. And she had grown to be a beautiful woman. Nobody could deny that, and Regina certainly wouldn't.

Severus, Lily, Emma and Regina were now seventeen. For their two birthdays, the girls had flown the entire day on Emma's broomstick, and the whole night in their animalistic forms – or at least, a part of the night. Regina had loved every second of those two days, and even though they could seem like their habits, they were entirely different. Regina would never forget the way Emma's eyes shined when Regina made her laugh. The way they would moister when Regina told her how much she loved her. The way they would darken when Regina kissed her. Those two nights, Regina completely lost count of how many orgasms Emma gave her. And she also lost count of how many times Emma screamed her name. They didn't sleep at all. And while the sun rose in the February sky, neither of the girls saw it. Regina's eyes were closed, focused on her building orgasm… and Emma's head was between the brunette's thighs. Regina was begging Emma to make her come – the latter softly torturing her – and both of them were completely oblivious to the risks that anyone could see them now. And as Regina finally came hard in her mouth, Emma thought to herself that she had never lived a happier birthday. Then, they both realised it was morning.

"Fuck" Emma groaned.

"Good fuck, though" Regina smirked.

"Best fuck" Emma broadly smiled, while hurryingly dressing up.

"Not that you could compare with any other" Regina pointed out.

"I don't need to compare. No one could ever best you" Emma lovingly smiled at her girlfriend.

Regina smiled back, and passionately kissed Emma. They were now fully clothed, and it could appear as though they had just gone out of the castle for a morning walk. But their hands started to roam again, and the desire, never faltering, showed up one more time.

"We really need to stop, baby" Emma moaned, between two kisses.

"I know" Regina answered in the same tone.

"I can't wait for this summer" Emma chuckled lightly.

"Why?"

"Because then, we won't have to hide anymore. And we will be able to make love all day long. And all night long"

"And we'll have to work, too" Regina reminded the blonde girl, smirking.

"That's just a detail, honey. We can make love between our shifts. In the kitchens. Or in the water. Or in…"

Emma was interrupted by Regina's lips. Their eyes still opened, they both could read the passion, the lust, and the infinite love that was passing through them. And it didn't help to stop. Regina jumped on her girlfriend, and rounded her legs around Emma's waist. They were loudly moaning in each other's mouths, when they were interrupted by chuckles.

"My, my, girls. Get a room." Potter laughed.

"You blinded me for life" Sirius complained, smirking.

"Piss off, guys." Emma angrily said, blushing.

"We need to talk to you, Wingy!" James seriously said.

Wingy was the idiot nickname the band had given to Emma. Regina hated it. It sounded so common, when her girlfriend was so extraordinary.

"What is it, Prongs?" Emma asked, annoyed.

Sirius looked pointedly at Regina, still embraced in Emma's arms, and the brunette took it as her cue to leave. She turned her face back to Emma, and whispered:

"I'll see you later, my love."

"I love you" Emma murmured.

"You too" Regina smiled.

They tenderly kissed (as much as they could tenderly kiss, which meant that it was _a little less_ heated than before, not to wake their desire again… or not more than necessary anyway), and Emma let go of Regina's legs. They smiled at each other one last time, and Regina left. When she entered the Great Hall, Severus was already there and eating. Regina joyfully joined him.

"You seem very _gay_, this morning" Severus smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I've been gay my whole life" Regina said, nonchalantly.

Severus sniggered, and so did his sister.

"How was Emma's birthday?" Severus inquired gently.

"Great. Magical. Tiring" Regina fondly smiled.

"I see. Did you sleep at all?"

"Absolutely not"

Severus laughed again.

"You really are one of a kind"

"I'm your twin, baby bro" Regina pointed out.

"That you are" chuckled Severus. "Where's Emma, anyway? Asleep in the woods?"

"With Potter and the band" Regina shrugged.

Severus grunted in acknowledgement. Then he changed the subject:

"By the way, Bella wrote to me yesterday. She says hi to you"

Regina winced but didn't answer.

"Do you want me to send your greetings back?" Severus continued.

"That won't be necessary…" Regina grunted.

"Why not?" Severus asked, shocked.

"You know how I feel about Death-Eaters" Regina murmured.

Severus' face closed but he didn't say anything. Indeed he knew…

The end of the year arrived quicker than Regina had expected. Regina, Emma and Severus successfully learned how to apparate and disapparate, and got their license at the first try. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup as always. And Slytherin won the House Cup. As always. Regina and Severus' results were perfect, and Emma and her band's were almost perfect, too. The day before the holidays, Regina was sitting near the lake with Severus, and waiting for Emma to join her. Severus suddenly said:

"I don't know your plans for the summer, but I thought we could maybe go back home"

"What do you mean by home?" Regina frowned.

"I mean at our parents'" Severus calmly explained.

"Why?" Regina asked, shocked.

"Because we are of legal age, now. We can defend ourselves with magic if they're violent. And because I would like to check up on them. See if we really can't be close to them… if we have to definitely erase them from our lives" Severus struggled to justify.

"I see…" Regina murmured.

"You think it's a bad idea…" Severus affirmed.

"Not at all. I… I think I agree" Regina stammered.

"But?"

"But Emma will be disappointed…" Regina said.

Severus winced and remained silent, staring at his feet.

"You will always come first, you know?" Regina reassured her brother.

He looked at her, surprised. And then his face lit up with a bright smile. She smiled back at him, fondly. No words needed to be said.

That last night, Regina explained to Emma why she wouldn't go to Saint-Tropez this year. It didn't go well…

"What do you mean you have to see your parents? Why don't you erase them already? They're jerks!"

"Maybe they've changed! I haven't seen them in four years!" Regina exclaimed.

"That's maybe for a reason! They haven't even tried to write to you" Emma objected.

"I have to know, Em" Regina tried to soothe her.

"Will it always be like that between us? Will you family always come first even if they're not here for you when you need them?" Emma angrily asked.

Regina bit her lips. The answer to that question was yes. But it was difficult for Regina. Her heart was torn between reason and love. From one side, Severus had always been there for her when they were children. This kind of love couldn't be denied. On the other hand, Regina had never loved anyone as much as she loved Emma. And no one else could move her like Emma did. However, Severus was her blood. And Regina knew that nothing could ever destroy that. While her relationship with Emma… no one could know for sure if it wasn't just a fling or a silly love story which wouldn't last. And Regina had always been a rational type of person.

"I see" Emma dejectedly said.

She then turned around and left. Regina tried to make her stay, but the blonde girl didn't listen. She refused to talk to her at breakfast, and in the train, the next day. When Regina left King's Cross with her brother, she looked one last time at Emma, but the girl pointedly averted her eyes. Regina cried on her way back home. And Severus silently comforted her. She hadn't even said goodbye to Emma.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. The Beginning of the End. Seventh Year.**

The way back home had been difficult. Painful. Regina was lost and had no idea if this meant that Emma wanted to break up or not. The mere idea of not being with the blonde girl anymore was heart-breaking. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, and someone was squeezing it. The pain was even more physical than moral. And it was unbearable. But Regina couldn't change her mind now. She needed to follow Severus. To be with him. To confront her parents. And so they did.

As soon as they saw their former house, the twins felt very unpleasant chills running down their spines. Regina was too numb about what happened with Emma to really fear what would happen now. But Severus was afraid. Afraid they wouldn't have changed. Afraid he wouldn't have parents. He wanted to believe in the possibility of having a real family.

When they knocked on the door, they didn't hear anything but silence at first. Then, someone loudly walked towards the door, and their father opened the door. He looked at them, dumbfounded, for a whole minute. And Severus finally broke the tension.

"Hello, father"

His voice was steady, calm.

"What are you doing here?" Tobias asked, still shocked.

The twins winced.

"We thought we could come back home, and see what you were becoming" Severus explained, still calm.

"After ten years?"

_He's drunk_, Regina thought dejectedly. She sniggered at their own stupidity. She should have gone with Emma. She knew it wouldn't do any good to come back. Severus warningly looked at her. He wanted to give their parents a chance, she felt it.

"Four, actually" Severus corrected. "And yes. We are 17 now. And we thought we could talk"

Cora finally appeared behind the man, and a smile appeared on her face.

"I thought you'd never come back" she exclaimed, a little too warmly.

"Next year is our last, and we wanted to see you" Severus repeated.

"Well come in, dears!"

The four of them awkwardly sat, and for a moment no one spoke.

"So… how's been school?" Cora asked.

"We had good results for our OWLs last year. Straight Os for both of us" Severus smiled.

Cora laughed, delighted.

"Oh, I know that, dear. The Professor Gold is a very good friend of mine. I was asking about your lives"

The twins looked at each other. So this was probably why the teacher had insisted on giving them private lessons.

"We are fine, thank you" Severus politely replied. "How are you?"

"Better now" Cora enthusiastically answered.

It seemed like Cora and Severus were the only ones able to speak.

"Severus, I heard that you're interested in becoming a Death-Eater?"

Regina stopped listening to them. Of course, her mother would encourage him to follow this path. Her mother was a monster. Never mind what Severus thought. She wouldn't change. She just wanted power. To be protected by someone as strong as Voldemort. To see her children rule the world or something like that. The more she thought about it, the more she felt trapped. She loved her brother and couldn't fight him on anything. But she hated to feel trapped. She wanted to be free. Free like when she was flying. Free like when she was with Emma…

"Regina?" her mother asked loudly.

The brunette looked at her mother, still silent.

"I asked you a question, dear" Cora gently said.

Regina raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Do you want to be a Death-Eater as well?" Cora asked, a little annoyed.

"Absolutely not" Regina coldly answered.

Cora didn't seem calm nor benevolent anymore.

"Sev, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. You were wrong. As was I. They may be our genitors, but they'll never be our parents. I have to go"

Regina stood up, and Cora raised her wand.

"Petrif…"

The twins blocked the spell before Cora could finish her sentence. Their mother was thrown in the air, at the strength of the two counter-spells. Severus looked coldly at his mother. She had tried to immobilise his sister. She wanted to keep them against their will. And she dared think she was a match for them. Regina was still numb, and didn't really care about anything. She just wanted to see Emma. Severus looked at her and nodded. They exited the place in the same motion under the gaping gazes of their parents.

"Before we leave, I would like to greet the Evans…" Severus tentatively requested.

"Sure" Regina shrugged.

Truth be told, she didn't care about anything else than to see Emma again. Unfortunately, the Evans were so glad to see them that they insisted they would stay with them at least for a couple nights. Regina wanted to refuse, but Severus obviously wanted to accept. She was pretty sure her brother was eager to try and reconcile with Lily. But Lily had one of a temper. And she clearly wasn't disposed to forgive that easily. The fact that Severus was a known Death-Eater surely didn't help. Regina would never understand her brother's contradictions.

Two days passed in a blur. Lily mostly avoided them, preferring to spend time with her sister. And the Evans talked to them a lot. They tried to make Severus confess about his beliefs, but he never mentioned Voldemort. He was polite, warm and caring. But Regina could also see the pain in his eyes. At the end of the second day, Regina couldn't stand it anymore. She dragged Severus out of the house, where they would be able to speak freely.

"Sev, we need to go. Lily doesn't want us here. And she's not ready to forgive you, you know it. I need to see Emma. There's nothing for us here."

"I thought you said I would always come first" Severus angrily replied.

"And I meant it, Sev. But what about me? Don't you care about my needs too?" Regina asked, hurt.

Recognition flashed in Severus' eyes, and he seemed to reconsider everything, silently.

"I'm sorry" he murmured. "Where do you want to go?"

"Emma's in Saint-Tropez. Maybe we could work there for the summer?" Regina suggested, hopeful.

Severus smiled, knowingly and lovingly. And he confirmed. An hour later, their luggage were done, and they were thanking the family for their hospitality. Lily politely said goodbye, and Regina even saw regret and pain on the girl's face. But she remained silent. Regina took her brother's hand, and both of them apparated in the private beach, far from prying eyes. Emma and Regina had often used this spot to make out the previous year. Severus whistled.

"Is this where you worked last year?" he asked impressed.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Let's go, then"

Both of them approached August, and the man welcomed Regina as if she was family. He immediately told her that she was welcomed to work for the summer if she wanted to, and she introduced her twin, asking if there was a place for him as well.

"I'm afraid I don't have need for another waiter, unfortunately. But I would certainly need another pair of hands in the kitchens, if you're interested…" August happily proposed.

Regina didn't hear Severus' answer. Her eyes were fixed on Emma who was on the beach. Flirting with a brunette girl. Her blood immediately boiled. Her fists clenched. And her teeth gritted when the brunette laughed at Emma's sayings and held her hand. August and Severus followed her gaze. Severus awkwardly said:

"Regina…"

"I need to go"

She practically ran away, forgetting her brother, August, her luggage and everything. The image of Emma and that girl was printed on her retina, and she felt like destroying the entire world. Anger was rushing in her veins. She didn't care about anything anymore. She was tired. She was angry. She should have known that their story meant more to her than it meant to Emma. _Fuck her_, she thought. _Fuck them all_.

"REGINA!" Emma's voice screamed.

And she was stupid enough to run after her. Who the hell did she think she was? Regina spun around so fast, Emma almost collided her. She stopped mere inches away from her, breathless.

"Where are you going?" she asked, still trying to breathe.

Regina sent her a murderous look, not answering. Emma chuckled.

"Are you jealous?"

The brunette wanted to hit the pretty face. She wanted to hurt the blonde as much as she was hurt. She wanted to yell at her, to curse her. But her fury simply paralysed her.

"It's Mrs Dubois! She's like forty or something."

Dubois? She was her client last year. Indeed, the brunette was turned around when she had seen Emma. Understanding finally made it through her brains. _Fuck_. Emma was broadly smirking now. She had seen Regina's anger dissipate.

"You so were jealous of Mrs Dubois…"

"I was jealous about you flirting with someone else than me" Regina angrily answered.

They still hadn't moved, face to face, almost breathing the same air. And the tension was growing again. But it wasn't about wrath anymore.

"When you perfectly know I could never flirt with anyone else than you" Emma murmured.

Regina didn't know what to answer to that.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde girl asked, teasingly, appreciatively.

"I needed to see you" Regina admitted. "I'm sorry I snapped at you…"

Emma brought her face even closer to Regina's, up until their lips were brushing. She then whispered:

"It's alright. You'll just have to find a way to make it up to me…"

Regina groaned and moaned loudly when their lips finally met. She felt like going back home. Only three days, and it had felt like an eternity. Regina jumped on the blonde girl, wrapping her legs around her waist, and Emma swirled her around, laughing, happy and relieved. Regina nestled her head against Emma's neck and held her as tight as possible.

"Don't ever cheat on me…" she murmured.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Emma chuckled.

Regina raised her head and fixed her eyes.

"Seriously, Em. I would never forgive you for that."

"Baby, I love you. I could never cheat on you, never forget that" Emma answered, dead serious.

"Okay…" Regina brightly smiled.

"So… will you stay here for the summer with your brother?"

"Yes, if it's okay for you"

"It's more than okay, honey" Emma smirked. "Would you mind if we went to our bedroom right now? I really missed you…" Emma's voice trailed off, suggestively.

Regina groaned again, freed herself from Emma's grip, grabbed the girl's hand, and they both ran to the said place. Severus and August watched them run, surprised. Then, they turned to each other, smiling awkwardly.

"Well. I'm glad they made up. Now, are you up for a tour of our establishment?" August smiled to Severus.

"Absolutely" Severus politely replied.

They spent the afternoon together, speaking and laughing. And Severus surprised himself actually liking the Muggle. They didn't see the girls for the rest of the day… nor the night.

The summer was surprisingly joyful. Two days after their arrivals, the students received their letters from Hogwarts. Regina had been designated Head Girl of Slytherin. The all staff (although no one besides Severus and Emma knew about Hogwarts) had celebrated the news accordingly: lots of champagne, dancing, screaming and singing. Mind-blowing drunken sex for Regina and Emma. And an awful hangover the following day while working. The three students were friends with all the people they were working with. August was more a member of the group than their boss. He encouraged the three friends to take driving lessons. They did, and the three of them got their driving lessons three weeks later (after one or two Confusing Spell to accelerate the process). August had been shocked of the rapidity of the whole thing. But they had shrugged innocently, and that had led to more celebrations, alcohol and music.

Above it all, Severus and Emma were getting along just fine. They were often joking together, and sometimes they'd even dance (when drunk enough). Regina felt completely happy, and whole. She actually felt overwhelmed by her bliss: the days were not long enough to enjoy her friends, and the nights were too short to have enough of her girlfriend. One night, at the end of the summer, Emma held back from Regina before their lovemaking.

"Wait… I'd like to speak to you about something, while it's just the two of us…" she whispered.

"Sure, what is it, baby?" Regina asked concerned.

"I don't get your brother. I always thought he was that weird guy, and I really didn't understand how the two of you could share the same blood. But he's actually a good person. He's nice, friendly, and funny. How can he want to be a Death-Eater? He likes the Muggles!" Emma said in one breath, completely lost.

She was looking at Regina expectantly as if she could bring an answer which would solve a very difficult and important problem. The brunette sighed, and sat on the bed. Emma came next to her.

"My brother is very complicated. He looks weak, but he's one of the strongest person I've ever met. His attitude can seem cowardly, but he's the bravest man I know. Everyone knows how smart he is, and however he always behave like an idiot… the truth is… the walls behind which he hides his true colours are thick and aren't the ones he needs. But only him can see that and change it…" Regina tried to explain.

"I understand that he feels… vulnerable. And that he doesn't want to show it. I really do. He opens up to the persons he feels safe with, and I get that too. But I can't comprehend that Death-Eater fancy…"

"We've been raised in the hatred of Muggles. Even though our father was one. Anyway… Severus and I's point of views changed with Lily, mainly. And his wish to be a Death-Eater comes from her, too…"

"I really don't get it" complained the blonde girl, confused.

"I'm not sure I do either… from what he told me, and if I understood him correctly, he always knew that Lily wasn't in love with him. And he always knew that she would never share that kind of feelings towards him. He preferred to give her that excuse (of him hating Muggles) to justify the fact she wasn't interested in him, rather than facing the truth that he was not… I don't know… beautiful enough? Not her type at all?"

"That's completely twisted… maybe Lily would have fallen in love with him later!" Emma exclaimed.

"He's always been convinced that she wouldn't have… and for some reason, he even told me he thought she was interested in Potter…"

"Bullshit! She always hated James!" Emma said disbelievingly.

"I know…" Regina sighed.

"That's just sad anyway… maybe he will change his mind with time? If Lily speaks to him again?" Emma suggested.

"Maybe…" Regina hesitated, not convinced.

Emma's distressed face was so adorable in that moment, that Regina cradled her legs, and whispered:

"Enough with the talking?"

"Absolutely" Emma eagerly confirmed.

The last week of the holidays was already there, and the three students said their goodbyes to August and their friends – promising they'd come back sooner or later. Then they went to Diagon Alley for the last time. Severus and Regina got their Muggle money changed, and shared their savings in the same place. Once they were done with all their supplies, they visited London all together. At the end of the week, they were ready to begin their last year of studies. As soon as they entered the train though, Severus saw some friends of his, and went to them. And Regina had a meeting as the new Head Girl that she couldn't miss. Emma saved her a seat, and Regina finally arrived, an hour later.

"How was it?" Emma immediately asked.

"Pretty much like in the fifth year. You'll never guess who the Head Boy of Gryffindor is…"

"Remus?"

"I said you'd never guess…" Regina smirked.

"Well, come on, who is he?"

"Potter…"

"WHAT? How the fuck is that possible? I should have been the freaking one!" Emma deplored.

"I know… I have no idea why Dumbledore chose him!" Regina exclaimed.

"Maybe he was drunk…" Emma suggested.

"Or he got completely mad" Regina added.

"Or both"

"Totally"

The first week of lessons was uneventful. Severus and Regina refused to go on with Gold's private lessons. Slughorn welcomed them back as if it was the best day of his life. He said he couldn't wait to see what they were about to become after school. Regina gave Emma private lessons every night – or at least tried to, and succeeded half of the time. Emma had to get brilliant results for her N.E.W.T.s and Regina had promised to help her out as best as she could.

The school had started only two weeks ago, when things got very complicated, and everything turned upside down. Lily had accepted to go on a date with James Potter. The news spread throughout the entire castle. And Severus who had stuck with Emma and Regina most of the time, hanged out with his Death-Eaters-To-Be friends again. His face closed, and he ignored everyone and everything. Especially Emma, whose he didn't even greet anymore. And Emma resented him very much for that. Two weeks later, James and Lily were the newest couple of the school. And Regina even heard teachers speak about it.

At the end of a Transfiguration class, Severus and James got into a dual. Regina didn't really know how it had happened, but the fact was that the only witnesses were James' band, Emma and Regina. Emma tried to interfere after James threw a spell at Severus, which the latter succeeded in blocking.

"Stop it, James! It's ridiculous!" Emma screamed.

"She'll never be interested in you, Servilus!" angrily said James.

A spell thrown by Severus brushed James' head.

"Stop it, you two!" Emma tried again.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Swan. And get the fuck away. The mere sight of you makes me sick!" Severus spat at the blonde girl.

James immediately raised his wand again, but Emma interrupted his gesture, throwing a don't-you-dare look at him, took his hand and dragged him away from Severus. The latter turned around and left, but Regina followed her brother.

"What the fuck was that, Sev? How do you dare speak to her like that?" she angrily asked.

"Look Regina, she's your girlfriend, and I respected that. I tried to be nice to her. But no one has a right to interfere with my private business. Not even you." Severus replied, furious.

"Still, you shouldn't have talked to her like that! She just wanted to help" Regina kept on.

"AND I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S FUCKING HELP, OKAY?" Severus yelled at his sister.

He stormed off, leaving her alone and shocked.

"Okay…" she murmured for herself.

That night, Emma gave her the same sort of speech. That her brother had crossed a line. That he was losing it. That he was harmful. Dangerous. And Regina was just so sick of it all. She was angry at her brother for being so stupid. And above all, she was furious at Emma for not understanding him, or at least for not giving him the benefice of the doubt, and see the pain he was going through.

"I don't care the pain he's going through Regina! No one has a right to react the way he does!" Emma exclaimed.

"Everyone deals with their problems their own way! We can't judge him for that!" Regina replied, furious.

"Yeah, of course. Whatever your brother does is alright for you anyway, right?" Emma bit back.

"I never said that. And I don't approve his actions. But I can understand the suffering."

"Because you know all about suffering, right?" Emma mockingly said. "Well, news flash for you, Regina. You and your brother don't have the monopoly of pain, okay?"

Regina murderously stared at Emma. But the blonde girl kept on.

"You may have been through a lot, and life hasn't been easy on you. But life is hard for everyone. And you don't see psychopaths everywhere, do you?"

"Are you calling my brother a psychopath?" nearly yelled Regina.

"Maybe I am!" Emma exclaimed.

"He's not! He just wants to be happy and forget about her!"

"By becoming a Death-Eater!"

"So what? He'll realise sooner or later that it's not the right choice to make!" Regina said angrily.

"As a sister, it's not your role to approve everything and anything that he does! You should be the one to show him the right path!" Emma replied, furious.

"Oh, really? And what do _you _know about brothers?" Regina slowly and spitefully asked.

Emma's eyes showed a myriad of emotions in a couple of seconds: surprise, pain, disillusion, betrayal. It finally settled on fake indifference. Emma smiled dejectedly and shook her head. She looked at Regina one last time, and left without another word. And without another glance at her. She never turned around.

**OCTOBER **

**NOVEMBER**

**DECEMBER **

Regina awoke like every morning, numb. Dull. She felt as if she was a ghost. As if she was empty. She hadn't talked to her brother in three months. In fact, she hadn't talked to anyone in three months. She couldn't think of… her ex anymore. It was too painful. She had created a spell to prevent her from dreaming. She always had nightmares and she couldn't stand them anymore. She was drowned into her studies. She never went to lunches or dinners. She would eat very early in the morning the breakfast, and nothing else until the next day. She lost weight. Not enough for anyone to get really worried about her, but enough not to feel herself anymore.

No one really cared about her anyway. Not her brother, not her parents, not her teachers, not E… her ex. No one. And probably no one had ever cared. They just pretended to. At least, they pretended just fine. She almost believed it.

She fell in the creation of spells. Any spell. Dark or light magic, puissant or weak, complex or easy. It didn't make her feel better. But it prevented her from thinking about things. She didn't dare think about her future. It was too scary. As soon as the school would end, what would she become? Where would she go? What would she do? She had no idea about that. And it was terrifying.

As every morning, she went downstairs to take her breakfast. She was always the only one in the common room at 5 in the morning, but a plate always appeared just for her. A very full plate of everything. Eating alone didn't bother her. But this time when she entered the room, someone was already there.

"Hello, Regina" gently greeted Dumbledore.

Regina didn't answer, but nodded her head in acknowledgment. She sat at her usual place, and her breakfast appeared. Dumbledore let her eat in peace, without speaking. She acted as if she was alone. As soon as she was done, she stood up to leave, but Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Would you mind coming with me for just a moment, Regina?"

Regina turned around, surprised. She shrugged and silently approved. He smiled at her, happily and led the way. She followed him. They finally entered in what she supposed was the Headmaster's office.

"Please sit, my dear girl"

Regina did. And Dumbledore sat in front of her, behind his desk.

"I am not often in the castle, Regina. Therefore, I can't see everything that's happening. However, I noticed you skipped most of the meals. I also noticed you'd go to the common room very early in the mornings."

"How could you? I've always been alone" Regina weakly reacted.

"You have been _lonely_, Regina. But you've never been alone. I have my ways not to be seen when I deem it necessary" Dumbledore chuckled.

Regina's face remained impassive.

"I am not asking you what's going on, Regina. Your secrets are yours and yours only. If you need to speak about them, you can. But if you don't, you don't have to. But I need to tell you something very important." Dumbledore resumed, seriously.

"What is it, Professor?" Regina murmured, not daring to look at him.

"I've been watching you, Regina. During your classes. I've seen what you can do. I know what you are capable of. And I'm pretty sure your skills are even greater than that…"

Regina didn't answer. So Dumbledore kept on.

"I'm guessing you have your reasons not to want to be an Auror?"

Regina nodded.

"Yet, you don't have any idea what to do next year?"

Regina remained silent.

"I may have an idea for you…" Dumbledore slowly said.

Regina raised her head, hopeful. Traitorous tears spelt from her eyes.

"I know you get along just fine with the Muggles. And I also know how brilliant you are. Would you like to work for the First Muggle Minister?"

"What could I do for him?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Protect him. You would introduce yourself with a letter of recommendation I will give you. And you'd work on the cases he would give you, while protecting him"

"Protect him against what?"

"Against Voldemort and Death-Eaters" Dumbledore explained.

"I don't want to fight Voldemort or Death-Eaters" Regina vehemently replied.

"You'd have a different name, Regina. A new identity. No one could know who you are but the persons who have already seen you. And the protection is only a measure of prevention. Better safe than sorry, you know? Nothing tells us that Voldemort wants to attack the Muggles. But I want a competent person there, just in case"

"Don't you have more competent persons than me?" Regina asked, shocked.

"Honestly? No one I would really trust" Dumbledore shrugged.

"And you trust me?" Regina exclaimed, more and more surprised.

Dumbledore looked at her, and smiled fondly.

"I do"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Let's just say that I guessed a lot of things about your thoughts" Dumbledore smiled.

"And you're ready to wager my integrity on your guessing?"

"I am" Dumbledore chuckled.

"You're a little crazy…" Regina stated, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Maybe" Dumbledore recognised. "But I'm also rarely wrong" He added.

Regina snored, a little less sad.

"I'll give you all the time you need to think about it. You don't have to give me your answer right away. We can wait for the end of the year" he reassured her.

"Okay…" Regina answered, relieved.

"And you can also know that you wouldn't be working alone. I've got another trusted wizard protecting the Prime Minister…"

"Who's that?"

"His name is Sturgis Podmore"

"Okay" Regina repeated.

She stood up, ready to leave, understanding that the meeting was over. She was at the door when Dumbledore said one last thing:

"Oh, and Regina? _You're not alone_. They do care about you, too…"

She turned around to face him, uncertainty written all over her face. Was he a legilimens? Could the Headmaster read her thoughts? Dumbledore calmly looked back at her, but didn't add anything.

As usual, she went to her lessons, sitting at the very end of the classes, not saying a word, and not looking at anyone. She'd been doing just fine for the past three months, shutting down the rest of the world. She didn't even know who was attending the lessons, and no one ever came to her. It was easier this way. She was so focused on not paying any attention to anyone but the teachers that she couldn't even have said if Severus and E… were attending the classes. Not that she allowed herself to think about them, anyway.

At the end of the Potions class, Slughorn asked her to stay, though. _This is my day_, bitterly thought Regina. She had spoken more in one day than what she had in months.

"Regina, are you alright?" Slughorn asked her, concerned.

"I'm okay" Regina winced.

"You've never come to our night sessions" the teacher pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Professor" Regina wasn't ready to justify her behaviour. Not now, not ever.

"It's okay, dear. Albus told me about your meeting. What did you think about it?" he asked, very interested.

"I don't know yet, Professor. What do you advise me?" Regina replied, politely.

Slughorn chuckled, proud to be the one Regina would ask advises to.

"I think it would be a very good opportunity for you. This way, it would introduce you to the politics. And it could give you other ideas for later, if you ever feel the need to do something else…"

"I see. Thank you, Professor" Regina nodded.

She tried to leave.

"Wait, Regina! Are you sure everything's okay?"

_Do I look like I'm okay, you idiot_? Regina wanted to scream. Instead she calmly answered:

"Everything's perfect, thank you"

She didn't wait for him to add anything, and left before giving him the chance to open his big mouth. It was lunch time, and she didn't lose the opportunity to run to the safety of her dormitory, where Evan was waiting for her. He had been her only source of comfort. She would pet him, and spend time with him, and she felt like they understood each other. They probably did.

The holidays felt like a blessing and a curse for Regina. A blessing because almost everyone left and the castle was empty, now. She could lay near the lake, with Evan. She could walk without crossing anyone. A curse because the two most important persons of her life were still there too, and she was terrified at the idea she could see them. She didn't.

She saw Dumbledore again, three days after the beginning of the holidays, while she was sitting in the park, reading a Transfiguration book to Evan. The latter was listening to her voice, as if he was fascinated by what she was explaining to him. Dumbledore sat next to them.

"Transfiguration has always been my favourite subject, too" he fondly smiled at her.

"I know, Professor. You've already told me that…"

"I'm getting old" Dumbledore chuckled.

Regina couldn't help but smile at that. She liked the man.

"I have thought about… your suggestion. But may I have a little more time to give an answer?" she asked, uncertain.

"Of course you can!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I didn't come for that!"

Regina raised her eyebrows, in a silent question of why he was coming, then.

"I have a request" the Headmaster admitted.

"I'm listening" Regina murmured, curious.

"Tonight is Christmas. And I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't stay in your dormitory" he seriously and slowly said.

"I'm not sure it'd be a good idea for me to come, Professor" Regina lowered her head.

Dumbledore deeply sighed. She looked at him, and his eyes were so sad, so empathic. It nearly made her cry, and confess everything. She realised how much she needed someone to talk to. Someone who would reassure her. Someone who would tell her that she hadn't been a horrible person to Emma.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Regina. Admitting it to ourselves, and realising that what we did was wrong is already a huge step. And the beauty of it all is that mistakes can be repaired. They're not necessarily bad things. They make us grow up. They make us even better persons…"

Once again, Regina felt like Dumbledore knew her. Like he could perfectly read her thoughts.

"I…" Regina began, but didn't trust her voice to keep on.

"Take your time" Dumbledore encouraged her to continue.

Regina took a few long and deep breaths.

"I know I made mistakes. And I'll probably make so much more. But it's not the main problem…"

"What is, then?" Dumbledore gently asked.

"The problem is… I'm not worthy. I don't deserve to be happy"

Tears ran down her cheeks silently. And even Dumbledore's eyes wetted.

"Why do you think that, Regina?"

"My whole life it has been… I don't know… obvious? First my parents let me down. Then Severus. Then…" she couldn't bring herself to say _her_ name. It was too painful.

"The truth is, Regina… your heart is so full of love, and it's almost too much feelings for only one person. And that love makes you the incredible and extraordinary person you are. But this love could be your downfall as well. Don't let your deceptions get in the way of the pureness of your heart. The people you love… they love you back fiercely" Dumbledore stated.

"How could you know that, Professor?" Regina interrupted him.

"Easy. The same way I know what you're feeling. I can see it. And even though I can't know everything about you or them, I know the human kinds. I'm a very good spectator at the great scheme of life, and people's emotions. And I often guess correctly about them" he smiled.

Regina remained quiet. It was true. Up until now, she had always thought that the man could read her mind.

"They love you, Regina. They care about you" Dumbledore persisted.

Regina nodded, crying.

"Will you come tonight?" he asked her again.

Regina nodded affirmatively.

"Thank you. You can dress Muggle type if you want to. I probably will. I found some very interesting Muggle clothes I would like to try" he chuckled.

Regina smiled through her tears. The man was really something else.

"Thank you" she whispered, looking at him.

Dumbledore heard her, and winked at her joyfully before he stood up.

"Until tonight, my dear girl" he greeted her before leaving.

"Until tonight, Professor" she breathed, apprehensively.

She wasn't ready for this. She didn't know how to act. She wore a pair of black jeans, a black shirt (with a great cleavage), and black Louboutin stilettos. Her make-up was also very dark. She looked at her reflect in the mirror and couldn't help but think: "simple but sexy as hell".

She had been content with her looks, but now her heels were reasoning throughout the corridors, she felt exposed, vulnerable. Not ready. She wanted to go back. She had said Dumbledore she would come, though. And she had no reason to be scared. She could sit next to the Headmaster, and speak to only him for the evening… yes. That was a great idea. This was what she was about to do.

As soon as she entered the room, she spotted the old man. He was wearing a Santa Claus costume. She couldn't help but smile at that. So this was the Muggle clothes he was speaking about. Dumbledore immediately saw her too, and smiled at her smirk. Disappointed, she immediately noticed that the seats next to him were already taken by the Transfiguration teacher and the Charms one. She should have arrived sooner. She saw the free place next to McGonagall and didn't hesitate. She regretted her choice as soon as she sat. Emma was directly in front of her, at the other side of the table. Her head dropped, and she didn't even try to see if her brother was there too. She blushed even more when she got the feeling that Emma's eyes were fixed on her.

She never raised her head from her plate throughout the whole meal, but to answer her teachers and looking at only them. She remained silent for the most part of it, though. Biting back her tears every time she knew Emma was gawking at her. Which was often. They were eating the dessert, when she felt that she couldn't take it anymore. Emma's eyes were burning holes in her skin, and put her on edge. She felt so very awkward, so very heartbroken, she wanted to vomit. She needed air. She muttered a quick "if you'll excuse me", and fled the common room.

As soon as she was in the park, she ran. She ran without thinking, without hearing anything but the wind. Her heels were hurting her feet, and she gladly welcomed the physical pain. She ran to the other end of the lake, where she collapsed. She brought her head to knees, and tried her best not to throw up. Nor cry. She could do it.

When she finally raised her head to look at the peaceful water, Emma was standing in front of her, a few feet away. Silent. Staring at her. Impassive.

Regina immediately stood up. But didn't dare ask anything. She turned around and tried to leave. She heard Emma's footsteps following her. She stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest and looked at Emma, defiantly, angrily. Trying to make her understand that she needed to be alone. That she was breaking her heart all over again by her mere presence. But as Regina had stopped walking, Emma hadn't. She was coming straight to Regina. The latter stepped backwards, but Emma was determined, Regina could see it clearly in her eyes. She grabbed her arm forcefully before she could muster a proper thought, pushed her backwards and violently pinned her against a tree. _What the fuck does she have with trees_? Regina thought, wincing from the ache in her back.

"Get out of my head" Emma murderously whispered.

The remark was so out of the blue that Regina opened her mouth, shocked. Trying to find a proper answer to it. But failing to think anymore when Emma's lips crashed on hers. Emma kissed her like she had never kissed her: violently, ferociously, and so much more hungrily than ever before. Regina was surprised to realise how desperately she kissed her back. Her hands were long lost in Emma's hair. Their clothes magically disappeared, and Regina couldn't know if she was responsible for it or not. Moans were already all over her, and she couldn't determine if they were hers or Emma's.

The blonde girl raised her body up, and the tree scratched Regina's back. She groaned from the pain and her arousal. She could feel her core wetting Emma's stomach. She was grinding forcefully against Emma's body, and before she knew it, the latter violently entered her. Her lips detached, Regina's head collided the tree and the brunette screamed out loud her pleasure. Emma had never fucked her like this. Her pace had never been so quick, so brutal, and so animalistic. She couldn't dissociate the pleasure from the pain anymore. Emma's fingers were so deep inside of her, and were filling her so completely, Regina wondered if she wasn't actually fisting her. Emma's movements never slowed down. Not even when she climaxed. Which made her climax again. And again. And again. Regina never stopped screaming.

And suddenly, Emma pulled out and stepped back. Regina almost crashed on the floor. She was hurt everywhere. She felt as if a truck had driven her off. She realised she was crying. Mostly from the loss of contact. And partly because her love was overwhelming. Emma turned her back on her, sat and brought her head to her knees. Then she wept. Regina bent over, took her in her arms from behind and cried with her.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

She repeated it dozens of times, before Emma finally calmed down. They didn't move for several minutes, completely silent. Then, Emma murmured:

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't want to"

"Liar" Regina couldn't help but smirk. She felt whole again.

Emma sinisterly chuckled. Regina left her back to crawl to her front, and straddled her legs. They looked silently at each other for several minutes, never breaking eye-contact.

"I'm sorry" Regina finally admitted softly.

"You already told me that" Emma sighed.

"And I need to say it again. I should never have said that" Regina murmured.

"Why didn't you come back?" Emma asked, insecure.

"I was afraid"

"Of what?"

"Of you saying me that it was over" Regina admitted. "Why didn't you come back?"

"Same reason. And I was scared you'd tell me that I was nothing compared to your brother…"

"I see…" Regina muttered.

Emma was about to add something, but Regina kissed her. And showed her for hours just how much Emma was "something" to her…

Their lives returned to routine. Emma and Regina talked a lot about their issues. The whole break-up thing had had the advantage to bring them even closer than before. They became inseparable. Even during the classes they shouldn't be sharing, Emma accompanied Regina and didn't leave her side. The teachers never said anything about it, and just accepted it. In these trouble times, witnessing such a strong connection between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor students, was not only extraordinary, but also inspiring. Dumbledore often winked at Regina when their gazes would meet and the brunette smiled fondly back. Lily and Potter were obviously very much in love. And Severus obviously very much bitter about it. He was now swimming in the Dark Arts.

Regina had talked to Emma about the Headmaster's suggestion. And Emma had been thrilled. It was the best compromise they could reach: Regina wouldn't be completely engaged in the fight against Voldemort, but she wouldn't cross her arms and wait either.

In April, Regina went back to Dumbledore's office.

"I've made my decision, Professor" she shyly announced.

"I'm listening" Dumbledore calmly stated, smiling.

"I would be honoured to work for the Prime Minister"

Dumbledore's face lit up.

"It's settled, then. May I introduce you to Fumseck? This is him who will bring you my letters. I need you to be available for him at any time of day or night. And if you have the slightest problem, do not hesitate to send me Evan" the man enthusiastically proclaimed.

"You know my owl's name?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't I? He's a resident of this castle. And Miss Snape, you'll learn that I personally know every single soul here" he chuckled.

Regina lightly laughed and nodded.

"I see. I will be available, Sir. Every time you'll need me to be." She promised.

"I'm glad to know that. Are you ready for your N.E.W.T.s?"

"I am. And I actually can't wait for them to be over" Regina smiled.

"Perfect. How's your brother, Regina?" Dumbledore's face darkened.

So did Regina's. She hadn't spoken to him in seven months.

"I have no idea" she winced.

"You probably should talk to him" Dumbledore advised her gently.

"I know" she recognised.

When she left the office, Emma was waiting for her outside.

"How did it go?" she enquired.

"Great. He's still okay. And he told me to speak with Severus…" Regina murmured.

"I agree…" Emma didn't want Regina to think that she was separating them. But truth be told, she hated Regina's twin brother for everything he had done to her, and everyone else.

"Meet me under our tree in half an hour?" the brunette suggested.

"Sure. I'll see you then" Emma lovingly smiled at her.

They kissed and parted ways. Regina found Severus in the library, deep in thoughts. He was studying a Dark Magic book.

"Still into the Dark Arts, I see" Regina said tentatively.

Severus raised his eyes to her, and simply stared at her. She sat and gulped.

"I have a plan for next year" she tried again.

"What could that be?" he asked, interested.

"I am going back to the Muggles' world"

He raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Okay" he simply answered.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah, it is. I think you'll be safer there. Just be sure to have another identity. I'm pretty sure You-Know-Who will try to find you" he sombrely said.

"Why?" Regina asked, scared.

"He knows you're my twin sister. And he knows everything about your abilities…"

"Were you stupid enough to tell that to him?" she burst out.

"I wasn't. But Bellatrix was. She got quite… attached to him." He explained.

Regina stood up and left.

The N.E.W.T.s were even easier than what she had thought. She was absolutely sure she would get Outstandings everywhere.

They still had one week before everyone would leave for the vacations, or more specifically, for ever for the seventh grade students. Emma had succeeded just fine, even though the stress had made her throw up practically every day for the past month. Both girls were sitting near the lake, enjoying the summer sun, but Emma seemed completely out of it.

"What's wrong, baby?" Regina enquired, concerned.

She had already asked that question a dozen times, but her girlfriend just shrugged her questions away.

"I'm not sure" the blonde girl murmured.

"What is it you're not sure about, sweetheart?"

"Gina… I need you to be very open-minded right now… and very understanding…" Emma stuttered, broken.

"You're scaring me…" Regina muttered.

"I think I might be… pregnant?" Emma silently cried.

Regina stiffened. Open-minded? Understanding? Emma had dared to cheat on her? She wanted her to be understanding after _that_? She immediately stoop up and ran away. Emma didn't even try to stop her. Luckily for her. If she had, both the mother and the infant would be dead by now. She had never experienced this kind of rage before. She felt she could erase the entire humanity and not even realise it. Without really thinking, she went straight to Dumbledore's office. She entered it without knocking. She didn't greet the man, didn't smile at him, didn't do anything but stare at him murderously.

"I need to leave. _Now_" she demanded.

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed. He looked very concerned.

"The train won't leave before next week" he calmly pointed out.

"I know that. I need to go, now" Regina repeated, feeling the break-down approaching really fast.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Regina breathed in and out for several seconds to try and calm herself down.

"Because if I don't leave the castle in the hour, I will kill someone." She calmly stated.

Dumbledore's face was shocked. But he understood that something must have come up. Something really serious. He had never seen his student like that. And the Regina he knew wouldn't have said that without reason.

"I can create you a Portkey-sickness right now. It will lead you directly to your new accommodations. Can you summon all your stuff here while I'm doing just that?"

Regina nodded silently. An hour later, she was in a big Muggle flat, with her luggage, Evan and a letter from Dumbledore. She would begin work the next morning. To busy her mind, she created many money Muggle bills, set her things up and cooked. Mrs Evans had showed her how to, and she loved it. She then sent Evan to Dumbledore to tell him that she had arrived safe and sound.

And now she was laying on her bed. Alone. And the first tears spilled. She cried all night long, unable to stop. She wanted to kill the bastard who had touched Emma. She wanted to know his name. She wanted to know how Emma could have done that to her. And how she could have cheated on her, when they were together all the time. And then, she was wondering how she could live without Emma. How she could survive without her. In the morning, Severus magically appeared in her room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina screamed, still crying, lost, scared, hurt.

"I felt something wasn't right…" he said, while raising his wrist.

The little doe was red. Regina kept crying. Severus immediately went to her, and hugged her tight.

"I would have come sooner, but I had to cross the entire Forbidden Forrest to be able to desapparate." He explained.

Regina couldn't answer him. She was crying against his shirt.

"What happened, baby? Is it Emma?" he asked, worried.

Regina nodded.

"Tell me, please" he begged her.

"She's pregnant" Regina wept.

"She's… is it yours?" he stuttered.

"Sev, I'm a girl!" she screamed.

"You asked someone else to sleep with her? Who's he?"

"I didn't ask anything! She cheated on me!" Regina cried louder.

"Fuck… I'm gonna kill her!" Severus growled.

"Don't you dare! If someone has a right to do that, it's me!" Regina threateningly said.

"You're right" he admitted.

Severus stayed with her the whole week. He waited for her in the flat when she was working. He comforted her when she was coming back. Dumbledore sent him his luggage. They spoke a lot. But never again about Emma. She told him everything about the Prime Minister and her job. She told him everything about Podmore. She didn't have much to do yet, anyway. She just followed the two guys, never spoke, and just nodded when someone asked something from her. Contact someone. Write a letter. Easy stuff.

Severus left at the end of her first week. He told her he would become a Death-Eater. But would give her any information if some day, Voldemort decided to attack the Prime Minister. He didn't want his sister to be endangered. Regina nodded weakly. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Seven months passed. She had huge walls around her heart protecting her from everything. She hadn't heard of Emma. She didn't think about her anymore. She was this cold hard-ass bitch, most of the employees feared. And she was respected. The Prime Minister never went anywhere without her, and appreciated her work greatly. He was now confiding her important missions. Podmore and she were completely and successfully implanted in the Government.

Dumbledore often sent her letters to inform her of the news. At the same time, she had subscribed to the Daily Prophet, and received the newspaper. Severus visited her secretly every other day. And told her their plans. She passed on these news to Dumbledore, unbeknownst to Severus. Without even realising it, she joined the Order of the Phoenix. But she wasn't interested in anything anymore. She didn't care about her life or other people's lives anymore. The only exception to that was her brother. And she realised just how much she understood him now. If Dumbledore hadn't helped her to find a job, she would have had absolutely no remorse to work for Voldemort. She wouldn't give a single fuck about that. But now, she was working for a man who believed in her, who trusted her. Who wanted her. And she was fine with that. She respected the old man immensely, and was ready to give her life for his cause. She didn't care about her life much, anyway.

Podmore and Regina were as friends as she could be friends with someone. She respected the man. He was a puissant wizard. Almost as powerful as she was. But she knew that rare were the ones who could measure up to her. Probably Voldemort. Surely Dumbledore. Maybe her brother… besides that... no one. She had been glad to have Outstandings to all of her N.E.W.T.s and had made fun of Severus when she had learnt that he hadn't had an Outstanding in Charms and Transfiguration.

Anyways, the months passed. The terror became greater and greater for everyone. Severus informed her that Death-Eaters intended to kill a couple of Muggle-borns families. One of them was Elsa's family. She had left her job, and had waited for them to come. And four Death-Eaters had. She hadn't killed them. But after she was done with them, they were all transferred to Mungo Bonham. Then, she had created a Fidelius Charm around Elsa's house after talking to the whole family. And she was their Secret-Keeper.

Severus had explained to his sister that Voldemort was trying to know who she was by all means. He didn't have much on her. But had doubts. Particularly because of Bellatrix who had known her, and believed she was the one behind all this. Severus wasn't in a very good position, and Regina thanked all the Gods that he was the best Occlumens she knew.

Dumbledore had congratulated her, but had advised her not to do it again. That it could be very dangerous. For her and other persons. By other persons, the message of Dumbledore had been loud and clear: be careful about your brother. She wondered why he cared about Severus' fate. And then she thought how good a man Dumbledore was.

In February, she received a letter. Thinking that it was from Dumbledore, she opened it without even checking the sender's name. She recognised the writing right away and would have thrown the piece of paper away if a photograph hadn't fallen from it. It was a baby with brown hairs, and a huge smile. Regina almost destroyed it. But she was curious to know why Emma would send her a picture of the bastard. So she read the letter.

_Regina, _

_I hope this letter will find you in good health. I didn't give up my Auror studies, and I should graduate soon. Thanks to you. I will be forever grateful to you for that. _

_I know you already made your choice. And I understand it perfectly. I know how much of a shock a baby can be when you are 18. Believe me, I understand you. But I thought you'd be interested in seeing your son anyway. I am not mad at you anymore, Regina. I have been for a very long time (and especially when I gave birth to him), but I am not anymore. You weren't ready for him, and sometimes I wonder if I am. I decided to keep him. I wanted to give him to a foster care, first. I didn't know how I possibly could raise him without you. And then, I held him in my arms. And I wasn't able to let him go. I just couldn't. I don't know if you'd understand. _

_Anyway, he's two months today. Believe it or not, he looks a lot like you already. But I think he'll have my eyes. It's too bad… I loved your eyes. I wanted to thank you for giving me our child. You didn't want to, you didn't expect him. But I don't regret him. If you ever want to see him, I will never be an obstacle, just know that. _

_Thank you for those beautiful years, Regina. Thank you for making me the woman I am today. And thank you again for Henry. My baby boy. _

_Emma._


End file.
